Back To The Future The Game - The risks of time travelling
by Nostera
Summary: Marty and Citizen Brown escaped from an alternate 1986 Hill Valley. They came back in 1931 in order to prevent young Emmett Brown from marrying Edna Strickland, but as the time circuits don't work very well, things don't really happen as they wished...
1. Chapter 1 - Memory Loss

**Memory Loss**

**T**he Delorean stopped next to Marty, but Doc didn't seem really pleased about his time-trip. The driver's door opened up, and Doc shook his head, meaning « That test didn't work the precise way I expected it to. »

\- When did you land this time ? Marty asked.

Doc clicked on some buttons of the Time Machine's board computer :

\- Nine hours and thirty seven minutes ago.

That was not a good new at all.

\- Ouch, Marty answered, considering the obvious miscalbrating problem of the time circuits.

\- Frankly, it's starting to get a little difficult to avoid running into myself. Still, the time jump yielded some interesting new data on the flux field. I'll run some more tests and we'll see what we find.

Doc moved back to 1931 Edna Strickland and started to talk with her again.

Marty picked the young Emmett's Cleanser Spray Bottle out of the Delorean :

\- Doc's trip aged the formula a few hours… Not enough to turn it to acid, though.

But he needed this formula to be at least aged to 12 hours, so he could disolves young Emmett's suit. He placed the bottle back in the Delorean, expecting the chronometric analyzer's light to be green…

\- Nope, no green light yet…

What does it matter ? If Doc was able to recalibrate the time circuits, young Emmett's formula would not be aged as he wanted it to be in the nick of time.

\- I need to talk to you…

\- Excuse-me, my dear, Doc apologized, walking from 1931 Edna to Marty.

It seemed very hard for him to take his distance from Edna…

\- Yes ?

Marty decided to lie, hoping it wouldn't be catastrophic…

\- Your chronometer's gone green again.

\- Excellent ! Let's hope this time my test run is a success !

Doc turned his back on Marty :

\- I'm sorry to desert you again.

\- Yes, well… 1931 Edna told. You've left me with plenty to think about.

Doc moved the Time Machine to the street and speeded it to the 88 miles per hour limit…

**I**t was odd to see Emmett in this white suit, as Marty remembered him dressed up more colorfully and casually, but he had something more important to think about.

\- You're a little hard to pin down yourself. I went looking for you last night, but…

\- I believe I was off entertaining a beautiful lady ! Ha ha…

\- Ha ha ha…

\- You know, I never really got a chance to thank you !

Marty was going to say something like : « Oh, it was nothing at all… », but Emmett got all wided-mouth and bug eyes :

\- WATCH OUT !

Emmett pushed Marty down the street. A little bit confused, Marty only heard Emmett yelling out :

\- AAAAW !

Marty turned his head to realize that Emmett has been strucked by…

\- DOC ?!

Doc left the Delorean and gone white :

\- Oh, no, what have I done…

He came on his kneels, taking Emmett's heartbeat :

\- He's alive… But I guess he's inconscious…

\- Wait… You're not supposed to be in the courthouse waiting for my signal ?

\- I gather my other self should.

\- Where did you come from ?

\- Better ask : « _when_ did you come from ? »

Marty suddenly realized he wasn't talking to the Doc he has hidden in the courthouse, but more probably a several hours older Doc…

\- I was running a test to make sure the time circuits were well-calibrated again… But it seems they totally weren't…

\- Okay, so what are we going to do with… « You » ?

The older Doc looked at the young Emmett lying down the road.

\- We'd better take my younger self to the lab and see what we can do for him…

Marty and older Doc put young Emmett in the Delorean, and Doc started to drive…

\- Great Scott…

\- What ? What's the matter ?

\- I wonder what's happening by now…

Marty turned his head to older Doc : his hand was fading away.

\- My timeline is going to be erased… Why… ?

\- Watch out !

Marty had to take the Time Machine's commands, as older Doc had totally disappeared.

\- Carry on, Emmett. I'll find out what happened to « you »…

He succeded in driving to the lab, hiding the Delorean and retrieve young Emmett in.

As Emmett was lying down on the rudimentary bed, Marty was making sure he was still alive…

\- Come on, wake up…

He put his hand behind Emmett's head so he could give him another pillow…

\- Hey, what's this ?

He noticed a bump on his head. A really big one…

\- Okay, so old Doc has struck him right in the back of the head…

That explained many things… And he wanted to prevent Marty from being crushed…

\- Ice… Ice… I got some !

Marty placed some iced packs under Emmett's head, hoping he will wake up soon…

\- Huh… Where am I ?

\- In your lab, Emmett… Don't you recognize it ?

\- Emmett ? A lab ? Who and what are you talking about ?

Marty took a few seconds to realize :

« Oh gosh, he seems to have a big memory loss… »

\- And… Who are you ?

\- Sonny Crockett, you remember me ?

\- 'Morning, Mr. Crockett… Ouch !

\- Your head hurts, hold still…

Young Emmett whispered:

\- What happened… I don't remember a thing…

\- Nothing at all ? You saved me because I was about to be strucked by a crazy car !

\- I did that ? If yes, that means you're probably a friend of mine…

\- Yes, sort of… Emmett, what's the last thing you can remind ?

Young Emmett stayed quiet for a really long time.

He finally shrugged his shoulders, meaning « I don't remember a thing. »

« Wow, that's a really big problem… »

\- Can you just… Tell me more… ?

\- Yeah, sure… Your name is Emmett Lathrop Brown, you're Judge Brown's son. It's really important, because you are a scientist, and your father doesn't approve it.

\- Me ? A scientist ?

Young Emmett seemed really confused : maybe too much informations to go with.

\- A GREAT scientist. I was here to warn you about Edna Strickland…

\- Edna-who ?

\- This name doesn't ring a bell ?

\- Absolutely _not_.

Marty wondered : well, it was good that Emmett didn't remember Edna, but if he couldn't remember anything else, it _could_ cause a temporal paradox…

\- What about your rocket car ?

\- A rocket car ? I built a rocket car ?

\- Yeah ! It was amazing !

\- Can't recall that neither…

Marty managed to take some memories out of Emmett's mind, but…

\- Great Scott, the lightning !

\- What lightning ?

\- I _do_ remember a sudden lightning…

\- Probably before you were hit by the car… Anything else ?

\- Ahem… No, sorry… But…

Young Emmett left the bed and started to work on some papers.

\- You should take a little rest, Emmett…

\- Shh ! Don't stop me !

\- Oookay… Don't let me bother you, then.

Marty didn't understand a thing about what Emmett was writing…

But a familiar drawing got a precise form out of Emmett's pencil. Emmett sensed that Marty was trying to see upon his shoulder, so he showed him the paper :

\- While I saw this lightning, I saw this weird thing coming fast to me…

« The Flux Capacitor… Holy crap… »

\- Does it make any sense to you ?

\- Yes… But I can't tell you anything about it.

Emmett raised an eyebrow :

\- Why ? This stuff _has_ something to do with my amnesia… Please, can't you tell me ?

\- Emmett !

Marty turned :

\- Oh, Miss Strickland…

\- Sonny Crockett ? What are you doing here… ?

Young Emmett had turned his head to Edna. She approached him apparently in order to make sure he was doing well, but Emmett kept a minimal distance.

\- What's happening, dear ?

\- _Dear _? Who are you supposed to be, Miss ? Sort of relative of mine ?

\- You… You must be joking…

\- Edna, I'm sorry, but he's been strucked by a car… He doesn't even remember himself.

Edna seemed really concerned about it :

\- My poor Emmett…

\- Can you explain me who are you ?

\- Edna Strickland… You and I are… You know…

\- No. Sorry, Miss Strickland, I don't know.

\- I'm your girlfriend !

Edna started to cry, and Emmett held her in his arms :

\- Your pain is my pain, Miss… You almost gave me a key to understand why I'm feeling so bad seeing you like this…

\- You mean…

\- No, I still don't remember you…

\- I understand… But it's a complete disaster…

Emmett raised his eyebrows :

\- Why ?

\- The Expo begins in a few hours, and you haven't completed the Mental Alignment Meter yet.

\- The Mental-what ?

\- You don't even remember _our_ creation !

\- Don't be so rude with him… He's been almost crushed…

Emmett pushed Edna :

\- Sorry, Miss. But you're not concerned about _me_.

\- What do you mean ?

\- Apparently, this thingy you tell me about will raise you to ranks in society, if only I finish it. And my health seems to be less important than _this_ to you.

\- I'm concerned about you, my dear !

Emmett turned his back on Edna.

\- Emmett ! Listen to me, sweetheart, I love you…

\- I don't think so. Maybe I did love you too, but I'm afraid my memory loss gave me a chance to discover your hidden face.

\- My what ? You know me, Emmett ! I have no secret for you !

\- I'm not sure of it.

Edna took a curious helmet with three lightbulbs :

\- Let's see what _you_ really think !

She put the helmet on Emmett's head and pushed a switch, making a projection of herself appearing on the wall. She turned her head to Emmett : a lightbulb on the helmet was flashing.

\- The yellow one? You don't care about me ?

\- As I don't remember you, it's only logical.

Edna pushed a button next to the switch, and a projection of a man appeared :

« Is it the man who's supposed to have gunned down… »

Yellow light again.

\- You're supposed to have a negative response, Emmett !

\- I don't care about _suspected_ assassins.

Edna advanced by pushing the button again.

A photography of Officer Danny Parker showed up. Emmett shrugged his shoulder.

\- Yellow _again _?

\- I don't know who's this cop. Why should it provoke any response from me ?

Edna advanced. A beard man showed up :

\- I don't know who this man is…

Emmett was looking at the picture, and yet the flashing light wasn't yellow :

\- But he _does_ remind me something…

The red light was flashing, and Emmett seemed to be terrified.

\- This man is an old relative of Kid Tannen, Emmett.

« I wonder if he's remembering the day where Kid Tannen held him as hostage… »

Edna advanced the slide…

… And Emmett laughed out loud :

\- That's funny ! This kid is covered by necklaces… Oh ! And he looks like _you _!

The green light on the Helmet was flashing. Marty was trying hard not to laugh :

« I remember that photo : it's Edna's brother, my principal… »

Edna advanced, outraging :

\- And _that _woman ?

Marty raised an eyebrow :

« It's Trixie Trotter… »

\- Hey ! I _do_ remember this woman…

\- You remember _her _and not _me _?

Marty looked around and found a record player :

« It's a Trixie's record ! I wonder if… »

Marty pushed the button, and the song started :

_They say I'm crazy, got no sense, but I don't care…_

Emmett's helmet flashed green :

\- They may or may not mean offense, but I don't care…

\- Don't you influence him !

\- Emmett, this woman is the artist who sings this song…

Emmett shook his head, meaning « That's why I like to see that picture » :

\- I remember the first time I went to the speakeasy just to listen to her…

\- _You _went to the speakeasy ?

\- Yeah ! I love her songs !

These memories seemed to be really pleasant to Emmett.

Edna pushed the button once again, and a green card filled with holes and titled « Brown, Emmett » get out of a weird typewriter.

\- Well, I don't need to put this card in the M.A.M… Your reactions were about enough to convince me that you're not the man it took you for…

\- I don't know who you thought I was, but I'm pleased our mutual mistakes are discovered now.

\- So am I. Goodbye, Emmett… I hope you'll find your memory again…

As Edna was leaving, Emmett throwed the helmet away :

\- So that was this Mental thingy ? A nice trick to impress people with no scientific knowledges.

\- You think so ?

\- Yeah. Let's start over again with _this_…

He was showing Marty the Flux Capacitor.

\- You _know _what that is. That means you're probably a scientist, too.

Marty shook his head :

\- I'm not, Emmett. But I need you to recover your memory…

\- I can't see how I could do that.

He was obviously working on the representation on the Flux Capacitor :

\- So… E equals the square root of z times c squared…

« This calculus… I know it… »

Marty took Doc's notebook and discretely red it :

« Yes, it's that equation that's working to… »

\- Hey, what's this ?

Emmett was looking upon Marty's shoulder :

\- It's the thing I saw ! Gimme that !

\- No, Emmett !

Too late : he was reading.

\- « Flux Capacitor » ? What ?! Time travels ? What the heck…

_Bong._

\- Sorry, Emmett, you didn't have to know it…

He retrieved Emmett to the bed, leaving the pot lid he used to hit Emmett's head.

\- I'm taking this back… Oh, no…

The pages inside Doc's notebook were turning blank.

\- Aaaww… What happened ?

\- Emmett ?

\- Sonny… ?

\- You recognize me, phew…

\- But still, I don't actually know _who_ I am…

Marty shrugged his shoulders : false alarm.

\- You remember your name ?

\- Yes : Emmett Lathrop Brown. But I don't know who I am _supposed_ to be.

\- I'll manage to make you recall that.

Emmett smiled :

\- Thank you, Sonny…

His eyes moved to the notebook :

\- Hey ! I remember I saw weird things in this… Can I look at it ?

\- Um… Yeah, sure…

No matter if young Emmett see this blank notebook : it could make him think that he dreamed about the whole time travelling thing.

\- I don't understand… It wasn't blank…

Marty took the notebook back :

\- It has always been blank, Emmett, he lied. It's a present I'm giving to my… Great-uncle…

\- Oh, I see… But I wrote down…

Marty found before Emmett the notes he wrote.

\- Wrote down what ?

\- I… I thought…

Emmett shook his head :

\- I probably dreamt about this… Have you seen a lightning when I've been hit by this car ?

\- Um… No…

\- Doesn't matter… It gave me some ideas…

\- About what ?

\- You told me about a rocket car I built, right ?

He was rummaging in his notes :

\- I got it !

« A plan of his rocket car… »

\- Yes, I remember this… I ran a few tests in the park in front of the courthouse… But it wasn't working as well as I wished… I repaired it… And this man came… Great Scott ! EDNA !

Marty raised his eyebrows :

\- What does it have to do with Edna ?

\- I remember when she walked to me… Saying she wanted to apologize… And… When she showed me how grateful she was… When I…

\- Are you okay ?

\- NO ! No, I'm not okay at all ! I've lost my love life, I have to take her back !

Emmett found a ring in a box :

\- I remember now… I wanted to ask her…

\- No, Emmett !

\- What ?

\- Edna is no good for you ! You discovered what she really thinks, and…

\- No, I don't know what she thinks. But I'm going to know it.

Emmett took the helmet :

\- This thing is supposed to tell what people think… Well, we'll see about this…

He turned to Marty :

\- Sonny, could you tell Edna I have something to ask to her ?

\- Yeah, sure… I can be… Pretty convincing…

\- Thanks. I'm changing some pictures in order to do the test properly.

Marty really wondered what he was going to do anyway, but he found Edna, though :

\- Miss Strickland !

\- Ah, Mr. Crockett… How's Emmett doing ?

\- He recovers his memory each minute… He needs you… To… Listen to him.

\- Why would I listen to him ? He's _not_ the man I thought…

\- Are you the woman he took you for ?

Edna whispered :

\- What does he want ?

\- You'll see that with him.

\- I'm going with you.

Marty and Edna went back to the lab :

\- Hi, Emmett !

He was working on the Mental Alignment Meter :

\- Sonny ! And…

He looked at Edna with puppy dog's eyes :

\- Edna…

\- Emmett… What did you sent me Mr. Crockett for ?

\- I have something to ask to you… But before, I want to run a little test.

Edna raised her eyebrows :

\- A test ?

\- I want _us_ to be equal, Edna…

He put the helmet on Edna's head.

\- You're going to test me with the M.A.M. ?!

\- Yes. Hold still…

Emmett started the test : a picture of himself as he were by now appeared.

\- Green light… Sounds promising… Let's go with _this_…

A photo of the burned down speakeasy.

\- Green light… What about _this_ ?

A picture of Einstein replaced the ruins.

Edna should be trying hard to hide his emotions, because the red light was flashing.

\- I see… And now… ?

« Doc ! »

It was a picture of Doc known as « Carl Sagan », the suspected arsonist…

\- Yellow… Weird…

\- Emmett, what do those complete changes mean…

Emmett advanced the slide :

\- Shh… Just look at the pictures.

The red light was flashing.

\- You know who this is, Edna…

\- Yes, it's your father… Judge Brown.

\- You know only people with dark secrets can be afraid of him.

Edna kept a neutral face :

\- Afraid ? I'm not afraid ! He chased the S.S.S. away from his _precious _manor…

She took Emmett's hand :

\- And almost avoid me to be in love with you, sweetheart…

The light gone green again as she was looking at Emmett.

\- Just focus on the pictures !

He advanced the slide. It was an other picture of himself, but this time, he wore his casual clothes :

\- Yellow… Just as I thought…

\- That means nothing !

\- That means you prefer to see me in that suit…

\- Where are you going ?

Emmett hid behind a wooden partition wall. Then, he came back dressed up casually, carrying the white suit on his arms :

\- You can take it back.

\- Why ?

Edna was holding the suit carefully, looking at Emmett showing her the ring :

\- I wanted to ask you to marry me, because I remembered that I… _Used to love you_…

He smiled :

\- We've been mistaken on each other, Edna. You're not the woman I took you for.

\- You don't even remember me ! That makes no sense !

\- All I remember, is that you're supposed to be right and law-governed. But _you_ are the actual speakeasy arsonist !

\- What ?! You can't insult me that way just by seeing that helmet flashing !

Emmett whispered :

\- I'm afraid I can, in fact. You judged me this way, remember ?

\- I'm sorry, Emmett…I should never…

-There is just one thing I need to hear, Edna… And I want you not to take a break before answering.

\- I'm listening. Just ask.

\- Do you love me, Edna ?

Edna shook her head to confirm :

\- I love you, Emmett.

The green light was flashing.

\- I could trust you without this stupid thing on your head.

He wrapped his arms around Edna, holding and kissing her.

« Oh, no… I really thought for a minute the test would be enough… »

Emmett was clearly too much in love. He would have forgiven Edna, no matter what she would have done or told…

\- Sonny, please forget about the suspicion I had about Edna being the arsonist…

\- You have no clues, what does it matter… ?

\- Thanks, pal.

\- You're welcome…

Marty was about to leave, and Emmett came down on his knee in front of Edna :

\- So, Edna Strickland, my love… Would you accept to… Marry me ?

« Emmett, no… »

\- Sure I accept… Emmett Lathrop Brown.

Emmett crossed the ring in Edna's finger and kissed her again.

\- Darling… There's something I want to do for you…

Marty stood up in front of the door, discretely listening.

\- I confess I took you for a puppet in order to make you do things _I _want. Now, I want to help you making something _you _want.

\- You're already forgiven, my love. But well, if you are willing to help me…

Emmett showed her the plans of the rocket car :

\- _This_ is what _I_ want. But I need some help to make _significant_ changes.

Marty looked at Doc's notebook again : the pages weren't blank anymore :

« Doc is back… He will invent the Time Machine… »

\- I'm all yours, Emmett…

\- Okay, I will be back… In time…

Marty went back to the Delorean, making sure nobody was looking at him.

« It's still there ! »

He sat in the car and speeded it up to 88 miles per hour…

**M**arty stopped in front of Doc's laboratory : at least, Hill Valley seemed to be back to normal.

\- DOC ! Doc, are you there ?!

He peeked inside by the windows : nobody…

Marty decided to hide the Delorean and look for Doc in downtown Hill Valley.

\- Something's weird… I walk since two hours, and I haven't seen a car…

A horn rang upon him.

Marty looked up : a flying car was landing. He ran away before being crushed.

\- This is not the Delorean ? Which other car would fly in 1986 ?

\- Hi, Marty !

\- Pop ?

\- A real jewel, nope ? I've just bought it in Brown's airborne devices store !

_Brown_'s airborne devices store ?

\- Where can I find the store ?

\- Easy ! Just go right this way and turn left. Then you'll find it.

\- Thanks, dad…

Marty followed his father's advice and found the specified store : a picture of Doc and Edna Strickland back-to-back in a round sign was on the front door.

Marty pushed the door and stopped for a moment :

\- Emmett ?

\- Good evening, dear costumer. You're mistaken, Emmett Brown is my father. I'm Gene Brown.

Marty shook Gene's hand :

\- Marty McFly.

\- McFly ? Father told me about you several times !

\- Really ?

Gene shook his head to confirm :

\- Yeah, he says you're his best friend of all times !

\- Of all times… He's actually back…

\- HEY DADDY ! GUESS WHO'S THERE ?!

\- What's going on, Gene… Marty !

\- Doc ! You seem so…

Doc held Marty in his arms :

\- I'm so pleased to see you again ! And you're right : I'm happy ! Gene, my son, will you please…

\- Let you alone ? Sure, daddy !

\- Good boy…

\- So, you sell flying cars with your son and Edna ?

\- Correction : with Edna and our son.

Marty looked at Gene as he were leaving :

\- Gene looks so much like you at the same age, I've mistaken him with you… And he's Edna's son ?

\- Yes. Genetics are such unpredictable things…

\- And… How does it happen ?

\- Edna helped me to make my airborne device work. We earned subventions at the Expo for the whole new flying car, and I became able to product ten devices… Then… We opened the first store…

Marty shrugged his shoulders :

\- And what about the Time Machine ?

\- Of course you don't remember, you're from an other timeline. Gene was at the store when we did the first test with the Delorean…

\- So, you invented the Time Machine ?

\- After the flying car, I remembered this « Flux Capacitor » I've seen before being strucked.

Marty and Doc showed the same notebook at the same time.

\- Great Scott… I should have known…

He looked Marty right in the eyes :

\- Sonny Crockett ?

\- I guess so.

\- So I owe it all to you… And that means I built the Time Machine in your own timeline…

Marty shrugged his shoulders :

\- Who cares ?

\- Don't plan on overwriting me, please…

\- No chance for it. This timeline looks fine to me.

\- Emmett ? Where are you, sweetheart ?

\- Right down here, Edna !

Edna showed up from the stairs :

\- Marty McFly ! The best student of Hill Valley's High School…

\- Mrs. Strickland ? You look so… Radiant.

\- Why, thank you, Mr. McFly… Where's Gene ?

\- Back there, my dear.

\- See you later, Mr. McFly…

Marty and Doc glanced at each other :

\- My life wouldn't have been the same without you.

\- You remember I was up to make you and Edna break up ?

\- Of course. But I won't have met her if you hadn't been around. Remember how we met ?

\- Um… Yes… When I « offered » the Stay Sober Society to meet in your father's house ?

\- Exactly ! We felt in love this time, you know…

Gene came back with his mother :

\- Ah, my son ! You can leave the shop… Why won't you go out with Marty McFly ?

\- Me ? With Mr. McFly ?

Marty smiled :

\- Just call me Marty.

\- Fine. Call me Gene, then…

Marty and Gene came outside together :

\- You know, I'm from an other timeline…

\- Pop has told me about this time travel thingy. Well, I guess I'll be your guide ! Follow me !

Gene was as energic as his father at the same age.

\- By the way, _Marty_, do you play sandlot football… ?


	2. Chapter 2 - Closest Friends

**Closest Friends**

\- **S**o, this is the car my father turned into a working Time Machine?

\- Yeah. I really wonder why he never involved you in…

\- Mother says I should stay clear from science. Dad approves it.

\- Nothing's really changed, huh?

\- What do you mean?

Marty stopped a moment: could he tell Gene how he's involved in his parents first meeting?

Gene schrugged his shoulders:

\- I guess it's something that could causa a major space-time continuum collapse…

\- How do you know?

\- In order to warn me about the risks of time-jumps…

\- Pop taught you those things without mom knowing it, right?

\- Correct. Well, let's see what this lil' jewel got…

Gene opened up the driver's door and sat inside.

\- You don't think that could upset your mother?

\- Dad told me grandpa didn't approve his passion for science.

\- So you choose to ignore your mother's opinions?

\- Exactly. Can I tell you a secret?

\- I'm afraid I've already guessed…

Gene smiled:

\- You do. I'm a scientist myself, but my parents ignore it.

\- Have you already… Invented stuffs?

\- Of course I did! Would you like to see?

\- Where?

\- Just come aboard, Marty…

Gene was inviting Marty to take the passenger's seat. A bit anxious, Marty sat down, and Gene started the engine.

\- Just a question, Gene… Do you have your driver's licence?

\- No need.

\- WHAT?!

The DeLorean rolled then.

* * *

Gene stopped next to an abandoned store.

\- Here we are, my friend…

\- Holy crap, Gene! You drive without a license? Do you want to kill us?

\- Father learned me, don't be so terrorized!

\- Father, father… What did your father never taught you?

\- How to do time-travels, and other minor things.

Gene left the car. Marty followed him, curious about what he was going to discover in Doc's son Alibaba's cave…

\- Do you own this place, Gene?

\- Of course not. I'm only fourteen, I just earn dimes on new year's day.

\- Sooo… You are a sort of…

\- Shh! We're not alone…

Marty couldn't see anyone else around, but Gene quickly took him by the shoulder and closed the doors behind them.

\- Let me light your fire, baby!

\- Who are you talking with…? Oh!

Gene had turned a lamp on, enlighthning a part of the room.

\- Did you think I was talking to _you_?

He turned three other lamps, illuminating the whole place.

\- Whoa! Gene, you're your father's legitimate son…

\- You like it?

\- Yeah, but… What's this? A bunch of badges?

\- Portative communicators.

\- Portative _what_?

Gene took two of his "communicators", placing one on Marty's temple, one other on his own head:

\- Now, we're able to communicate long distance simply by caressing those "badges".

\- What?

Gene gently touched his "communicator", and Marty heard a voice in his head:

_See? My thoughts to your thoughts… Try, it's fun!_

_It's craziness! He invented a telepathic stuff!_

* * *

Gene smiled, highly satisfied of the effect this demonstration: Marty could sense more than his simple thoughts, but his emotions too… And being here, with a sort of confidant among all this stuff he's been secretely created, was clearly electrifying him. Marty took the "communicator" off his head.

\- I'm sorry, Gene, but… It's a bit difficult to… Sense everything _you_ sense…

\- I should have known it would hurt you.

\- No, no… I just think it's like violating…

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- Violating what? I authorized you to enter!

\- It's not usual, Gene, you have to understand…

\- You'll get used to it.

\- How can you know that?

\- Man always gets used to anything. It's a matter of ti…

He had stopped brutally. Marty hadn't no need to read his mind: he _knew_ what he was up to do…

\- Gene, it's madness. Doc… Your father… Never told you it's wrong to know too much…

\- About my own future? Yeah. A million times. But I don't care.

\- You should, I assure you.

\- So you're not coming with me?

\- Wait… You _thought _I would like to do a time-jump with _you_?

Gene seemed really hurt:

\- Does that mean you don't want to share anything with me?

\- No, no… I meant… You don't have your license, and you don't know how to do it…

\- I'll figure it out by myself. I don't need you.

\- Gene, I'm sorry…

\- Don't give me that.

Gene was turning the lights off. Marty took back the "communicator" Gene gave him and placed it on his temple again:

_I will do with you, Gene._

Gene turned on him, astonished by the fact Marty accepted to use his "telepathic stuff".

_Why… Thanks… It would be much more fun with you!_

_I don't know if it's right… _

Gene smiled:

_I can hear what you're thinking!_

_So can I, Gene._

_I know. _

He patted his communicator, breaking the mental transmissions:

\- So, let's do it!

Gene took a few inventions of his and plunged the room into darkness:

_Don't move, I'm calibrating my sensors… Yay!_

_What the heck…?_

_I wear nightvision glasses, you sense what I sense. It's almost like you were wearing those glasses too._

_Amazing!_

_You start to like it! Thank you!_

Marty felt Gene was holding him in his arms and kissing his forehead.

_Erm… Gene…?_

_Oh! Excuse me, my emotions overflow… Let's go to the DeLorean!_

Marty could follow Gene without running into anything, and Gene shivers:

\- Gene Brown!

_It's mom! Quick, Marty! _

Marty took the driver's seat and let Gene enter after closing his laboratory:

_So when are we going?_

\- Go out of that car right now!

Edna was running to them, and Marty could sense Gene's anxiety…

_Three decades later, please, quick!_

Marty set the time circuits and speeded up the DeLorean to the 88 miles per hour limit…

**T**his 2016 didn't look as Marty first knew it… Right, every car could fly, and it seemed Brown's airborne devices stores had made their way out of Hill Valley… But the roads were deserted…

_Hum… Gene… There was a lot of people when I jumped a year before…_

_I don't understand… Hill Valley still exists… So where are all the citizens? _

_You think they've faded away?_

_It doesn't make sense, Marty! _

Gene let Marty hide the Time Machine and took the additional stuff he brought from his laboratory:

_By the way, Gene… What are those things for?_

_This is an efficient neutralizing weapon. This one for you!_

Gene threw a curious stick of iron, and Marty could just juggle with it like it was burning:

_WHAT?! You've built weapons?_

_Don't worry, it's not dangerous at all! _

Gene tapped his communicator and pointed the stick on his own head. Seconds laters, he vanished on the asphalt.

_Gene!_

Marty took his pulse: everything seemed normal.

_Marty… Set yours on "wake"…_

_Wake? Wake… Oh…_

Marty had just noticed a white stripe on the stick with three positions: "Sleep", "Wake" and…

_Mezmerizing?_

_Don't care… It's a trick… Wake… Caress the band with your finger…_

Marty obeyed, pointing at Gene, and the young inventor opened his eyes.

_Gosh, you want me to have an attack?_

_Don't worry… I would have wake up four hours after being touched by those alpha waves' projection._

_Alpha wave's projection… Is this a sort of sonoinductor? _

_Yes! How did you guess that! _

_Gene, you've invented a thing that should have been created decades later!_

Gene smiled, ultimately pleased:

_Without a single time jump._

_Do you realize that this, in wrong hands, could have cause Humanity's extinction?_

Gene opened bug eyes:

_You're right… God, what have I done…_

Marty took a look around and noticed a light behind two shutters.

He tried to comfort Gene, patting his shoulder:

_Look! I think somebody's here…_

_Yes, maybe… _

Gene followed Marty, and what they saw by a peek shocked the young inventor:

_How is this possible? This can not be human, it's a mass of grease!_

_Look, Gene… Her temple… _

A "communicator" was shining over the "mass of grease" left ear:

_God… I understand… _

_Can you go throught this for me?_

_It's simple: People actually get used to communicate with my invention… Without a limit. _

_So nobody moves his ass off?_

_Basically, yes. I turned Humanity into obese monsters…_

Marty gently caressed Gene's back, trying to comfort him again:

_This hasn't already happened… Maybe we could…_

_Don't think about it! If we do so, the cause of our second time jump will be erased, causing a major space-time… _

_Colapse, I know. But who cares? We'll do it for everyone's good!_

_That's what I wanted to do when I invented this communicator…_

Marty was submerged by Gene's deep feelings of fear, guilt…

_Carry on, Gene! This is not catastrophic: mimmicks ago, you thought you indirectly killed everyone with your inoffensive weapon… _

_You're right… But do you really think we can… Fix things up? _

_You know what I think. _

Marty was smiling.

Gene smiled in return, and Marty shook his hand:

_Let's do it, my friend. _

Gene was enjoying the word… And the contact. Marty couldn't help himself releasing his hand.

_What's wrong? _

_Erm… Nothing… Just a question: do you have other friends? _

_Never had one but yourself, Marty. _

That explained some weird things in his behavior:

_I'm used to speak and act entirely as I feel in my lab… And I don't know why, I feel I can… _

_Gene, I don't think it's the time to talk about friendship's effects on you. _

_Time? We're time travelers, we've got all the time in the world! _

_Listen to me, Gene… Five hours ago, you didn't even know who I was… _

_That was five hours ago, exactly! _

Marty couldn't stop a thought:

_He's as sensitive as his father… Holy crap…_

_Sensitive? What do you mean?_

_You know, your father… Tends to let his heart… _

_Speaking instead of his head?_

_I would have said "yelling out", but you get the idea… _

Gene whispered:

_You know my father even more than I know him… _

_We've been friends… Of all times. _

_I can't expect it between us? _

_Let the time doing… Jesus! Down, Gene!_

_What? _

* * *

Marty plunged in a dark one-way road, pushing Gene in order to make them invisible. A few feet away by the square, two men were laughing alone.

\- You're a bat, Gene!

\- And you're a rat!

They shook their hands in a curious way, yelling at the same time:

\- BATRAT!

Gene looked on the two men and on Marty:

_Are those two guys… Our future selves?_

_I think so… I wonder what they… What we are doing…_

_Alone in a desert town populated by overweight people… _

_I thought about it too. And we're not obese… That's not… _

_Normal?_

Gene shooked his head to confirm the term.

\- Once again, you found a way to save the World.

\- A simple trick to amaze fatties.

_I think I know what we're talking about… _

\- HELP ME! I'M ABLE TO WALK AGAIN!

A young man was _running_ from nowhere.

He disappeared round a corner, and the older Marty and Gene laughed:

\- It may be a trick, but it works!

\- The precise way I wanted it to.

\- I know.

_Are we making fun of people suddenly recovering a healthy weight?_

_It seems we are. But we are doing good things for them, no?_

Marty pointed their older selves: older Marty was holding older Gene in his arms.

\- I like you, bat… Everything's funny with you.

\- I like you too, rat.

_We seem very close to each other… _

_Does it comfort you?_

_I don't know… What are we supposed to do?_

Marty looked at Gene:

_I know, you think suppressing the cause of people overweight could erase our friendship… _

_That's why it's never good to know too much about the future…_

_Yes… Gene… I don't know what will make us that close… But the problem is almost solved. _

_Because our older selves get the remedy?_

_In fact, yes…_

Gene shook his head:

_I have a bad feeling about this… I may have turned wrong… _

_You're just like your father. He used to worry too much. _

_You think we should let our older selves doing the job?_

Suddenly, Marty felt something wrong. It was not Gene's feelings, he could bet on it.

_We're following us, Gene. _

Gene was wondering why Marty changed his mind as they managed to stay on their future selves' steps without being seen.

\- Ready to save the planet, bat?

\- You know it, rat!

Older Gene placed a massive device on the ground, pointing the courthouse's clock with the telescopic riffle barrel that appeared as he was caressing it.

Marty wondered why all Gene's inventions seemed to work by touching it so… Sensually…

_Science is my passion, Marty. I guess you will understand in a few years…_

Older Gene shot, and a wire propulsed by this action reached the clock's longest pointer, turning four times before returning to the expeditor:

\- We're almost there, rat.

\- Okay, but don't you injure yourself, bat…

Gene couldn't figure out where this "bat"-"rat" thingy could have come from…

_It's not relevant, Gene… Hey! What are you doing?!_

Future Gene was climbing up to the clock.

_Why am I not just entering the courthouse?_

_I guess you like extreme sports… _

\- Hey, watch out, bat!

Older Marty seemed petrified: the wire was betraying older Gene.

_God! I will probably…_

Older Gene crushed down the road as he had almost reached the clock. Older Marty hadn't the time to save him, and he was benting down, hesitating to touch his friend:

\- Hey, Gene… Gene… Answer me, please…

He placed a sort of portative scanner upon older Gene.

By taking a look on what the scanner was revealing, he bursted out of crying:

\- Dead… You leave me alone in there…

The scanner was printed something. Older Marty took the picture and threw it away, so Marty and Gene could see the multiple severe fractures in older Gene's skeleton:

_Wow, that's serious… _

Older Marty was still crying.

Marty put the picture in his pocket:

_I seem actually affected… Gene?_

Gene couldn't stand the inside vision of his own death. Marty could sense it.

_Gene, I'm sorry you had to see it… _

Gene was shivering so bad that Marty thought he was about to faint:

_I think I will never be able to take this picture out of my mind… _

Marty didn't know if his own thoughts were sinking in Gene's emotions, or if this event and this horrified child's vision were affecting him…

_Gene… It will never happen, I promise you. _

_How can you swear that? You know what we've seen!_

_We'll fix things up. In no time at all. _

He took Gene's hand and urged him to go back to the DeLorean…

**_S_**_o, the plan is…_

_To find out what will reinforce our relationship in order not to compromise it, then figure out how to prevent Humanity from becoming a mass of grease… _

Gene was still shocked. He gasped:

_And erase my own death at the same time… I get it. _

_Okay. _

They were back in the Time Machine.

_First: when will we become close friends? _

_Hard question… I don't know if it's relevant, but have you noticed our older selves didn't wear my portative communicators, and yet seemed to know the other's thoughts? _

_Hey, you're right! They were talking, not communicating in a "telepathic" way… That reveals…_

_We will be friends for decades before this year?_

Marty shook his head to confirm:

_That's what I was about to think… _

They glanced at each other:

_Marty… I think my communicators reinforce…_

_Our mental connexion ?_

_In an unexpected way, yes. _

Marty's and Gene's thoughts were almost mixed together in a single one at this point.

_That means our friendship to be…_

_… Comes directly from those communicators… _

_… And more precisely the use we have of them. _

Marty smiled:

_Now I know why my older self called yours "bat". _

Gene smiled in return:

_And I know why mine called yours "rat". _

But suddenly, he realized that their friendship was not due to a long mutual frequentation…

_That's sad for you… _

_Yes, because before showing you these communicators… _

_You did like me, bat? _

Gene shrugged his shoulders: why Marty needed to ask?

_Okay, Gene. I know what I have to do. _

Marty disconnected his communicator and did the same for Gene.

\- But… What are you doing?!

\- Don't you hear what I think?

\- Of course not! We're no longer… Huh?!

Marty grabbed Gene's hand:

\- You hear a little, I know it.

\- You do?

\- Yes.

\- That means our relationship is already like it will be in this year.

\- We know each other for a very short time.

That's what Gene thought too.

\- You really believed that technology could completely create a friendship out of nothing?

\- Out of nothing?

\- I did like you, rat. You remind me your father when he was seventeen.

\- What did you just say?!

\- Ouch… I shouldn't have told you that…

Gene looked Marty directly in his eyes:

\- You are telling you did a time jump in the 1930's, then you met my father, and you became a close friend of his?

\- We've been closest friends of all time… Since I was thirteen!

\- So, before dad invented this Time Machine… You don't like me for who I am…

\- Gene, I want to tell you… I'm responsible of your whole existence.

* * *

Gene opened bug eyes:

\- My parents met because of you?

\- It was accidental. And I tried to make them break up, because in the timeline I had jump from, they had turned Hill Valley into zombie city…

Gene whispered.

\- I'm sorry… In the timeline I'm from, you're not supposed to be born.

Gene did not answer.

\- Your father is supposed to marry a teacher from 1885, and having two boys… Who really don't look like you, I must admit. I just tried to fix things up… And your parents didn't have children in the zombie Valley I wanted to overwrite… I had no idea a genius like you would born…

Gene was still not responding.

\- Gene…?

He turned his head, smiling:

\- _Now_, we're close friends, rat.

\- What? I've just told you I tried to erase you, and you still want to be my friend?

\- As you told it, you had no idea I would born. And… It's not that I like congratulations… But you're the first person who thinks I'm a bit…

\- Intelligent?

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- My parents never thought I could be clever enough to understand the risks of science. But I'm clearly an example of those "risks".

\- Maybe they just believe you're too…

\- Crazy?

\- Basically… Yeah.

Gene whispered, satisfied:

\- I guess I'm a little batty. My own future death showed it to me.

\- Batty… That's clearly why I'll call you "bat".

\- What about my propensity to climb wires?

\- Could be a part of it, bat.

\- So, what are we going to do?

Marty shook his head:

\- We know when we became close friends, now.

\- Rhetorical… So, the second step is preventing this town to become fatty city.

\- We both know it's because of some inventions of yours.

\- Clearly the communicators. I've seen this terrified man running for a few seconds, but I noticed he was wearing one of them.

Gene shook his head to confirm an inner thought:

\- We have to destroy the communicators.

\- All of them?

\- They're no good. One day, they'll be out of my control, and together, we'll try to correct my mistake, then I'll…

\- No, Gene, I told you this won't happen. I think your idea is sound… Let's do it now…

**T**he DeLorean appeared in front of the abandoned store.

\- It's already morning? I thought we left at sundown…

\- Correct. I decided to retard our time jump for a few hours, so my mother won't be there anymore.

\- Very clever, Gene.

Gene was about to open the doors, but he stopped:

\- What's wrong… Your mother?

Gene's breath was erratic: he looked as afraid of his mother as Doc was of his father.

\- I think she's inside… The inside shutters weren't closed.

\- So, what are we doing now?

\- _I _will tell you what you are doing.

\- Mrs. Brown?

\- Mother?

Edna held her wrists on her hips. Gene was shivering, and Marty could sense he was afraid that his death would come earlier than he thought…

\- Hug me, my son!

Edna wrapped Gene in her arms, gently caressing his red untamed hair:

\- Mother…? You're not upset?

\- Upset? Why would I be upset? My son is a pure genius, just like his father…

Marty red in Edna's gaze the same lightning of madness she had when she tried to erase Doc's brain…

\- Gene… Back away from her…

\- Why?

Marty took Gene's arm, but Edna was holding him too tightly.

\- Why do you want to take _my son_ from me?

\- Okay, you leave me no choice…

Marty enters the laboratory, found the other communicators and showed them to Edna:

\- That's what you want, right? And those sticks?

\- What do you think you're doing?

\- Just wait and see…

Marty threw the communicators -even those Gene and him wore before their time jump-, and crushed them all with his feet.

Edna suddenly released her son and meanly stared at Marty:

\- What have you done?

\- I know what you were going to do with those inventions… The same you would have done in this year if I didn't intervene in 1931.

\- What? Marty, are you sure…?

\- You know I know her all too well, Gene. She wants to have total control on Hill Valley!

Gene looked alternatively to his mother and Marty, a little confused. Marty shook his head:

\- Trust me, Gene…

In a nanosecond, Gene had grabbed his weapon and neutralized his mother.

\- Wow, you're fast!

Gene smiled:

\- Thanks.

He looked down on his mother:

\- Now, we know why my inventions will do this to Hill Valley…

\- I'm sorry for you, Gene. I wouldn't tell you that if we weren't true friends… But she's crazy.

\- I guess she is. So, what was the third step?

\- Avoiding your death. And I believe there's only one way to do it…

\- So do I…

\- **W**hy, my son… Why do you have to break all your inventions…?

\- In order to prevent you form using them the wrong way. And some of them last, in fact.

\- True?

\- I selected some stuff I could keep without fearing your influence. At least, I realized you wanted to lead me the wrong path…

\- I'm your mother! You have to listen to me!

Gene shook his head:

\- If I listened to you, I would never have invented anything, and…

He had figure out the contradiction in his own statements:

\- If I listened to you…

Gene whispered:

\- I'm sorry, mother… You tried to keep me clear from your own madness.

He helped his mother to come back on her feet and hugged her:

\- I love you, mom…

Edna seemed really confused about this behavior. Then, she caressed her son's hair:

\- I love you too, Gene…

\- Okay… I'll let you… Going on…

\- You're leaving, Marty?

Marty was looking at the picture the older Marty's scanner printed in 2016:

\- I guess our tentative to erase fatty city is a success.

\- What do you mean?

\- I'll tell you that later. You're a little busy, I think…

\- Well… Where will I find you?

\- Here's my address. And the phone number. If you're willing to, call me or come in person…

Marty came back home, admiring his father's flying car:

\- That's pretty much more stylized than your rocket car, Doc…

\- You're there, Marty! Did you find the store?

\- Yes, dad… And something even more important…

\- What do you have here?

\- This? Nothing at all, dad…

Marty put the scanner's print on his desk : it was just a blank sheet, now…


	3. Chapter 3 - Better left Unknown

**Better left Unknown**

\- **D**on't you have something more to tell me?

\- I think I've described the whole scene… I wasn't supposed to tell you anything

\- I want to know more!

\- I'm tired, Gene… I took for you the clothes than Doc wore that day… What else do you want?

\- Enough with this.

\- Hey, where are you going?

Gene had left his armchair to work on some papers. Marty discretely approached and, looking upon Gene's shoulder, recognized one drawing:

\- Jeez, Gene! It's the Flux Capacitor! Where did you…

\- You already know it.

\- No… You stole it from your father's notebook?

\- Correction: I _borrowed _it. I'll give it back.

Marty shook his head in disbelief: Gene was actually more untamed than Doc.

\- Does your father know it?

\- Of course not! I've no suicidal inclinations!

\- That's not what I've seen in the 2016 we erased.

\- Okay, I may be a _little_ unconscious or carefree about my own life, but I wanted to know how this stuff works…

Marty raised an eyebrow:

\- You _wanted _to know?

\- Dad banned me away from the DeLorean. What else could I do?

Gene turned his head, smiling:

\- And yes, I've understood.

"Holy crap… This child's intelligence has clearly no limits…"

Gene patted Marty's shoulder:

\- Thanks, rat. You know, all you've been told me about how my parents have met encouraged me to work my best to _live it in person_.

"I was supposed to change his mind about time travelling…"

\- Oh, I know that. Come and admire my Time Device!

Gene tied a tapestry, so Marty could see what was behind…

* * *

And Marty gasped:

\- Gene… Don't tell me this _is_ a Time Machine…

\- You don't need me to lie to you. You _know_ what this is.

Gene had unveiled a sort of transport device that looked a bit like the first airborne prototype built by his own parents. Marty had the chance to get a look on Doc's archives, so he had recognized it at once.

\- Does it fly?

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- What kind of question is that? I work in a store _dedicated to flying cars_! Of course, it flies!

\- Oookay… And…

\- No more questions! There are two seats, come aboard!

Gene was already installed.

\- Wooo… Wait a second, bat: I don't really want to jump in time by now…

Gene crossed his arms:

\- You never want to do anything with me.

\- Gene, that's a childish reaction.

\- I know, Mister Adult. Come on, that will be fun!

\- Gene, I know when you want to go, and as you know it, I've already lived that. I'm not interested in living this a second time.

Gene whispered:

\- Alright. I thought you would be there to prevent me from doing anything that would cause my own disappearance, but I guess I'll have to be carefully…

\- What? Gene, you're not going alone?

\- Why not?

\- Do you know how 1931 looks like? Gangsters, illegal speakeasies, guys gunned down… Hey!

The passenger's door was closed… And Gene was oubvioulsy starting the engine!

\- No! Gene, don't do that!

Marty heard Gene's voice in his head:

_Sorry, rat, I want to know everything… See you later or earlier! _

"How does he expect to get this thing out of his laboratory… No?!"

The transport device gone flashing green, then disappeared in a bolt of emerald lightning.

Marty, ejected from the platform by the device's jump, could just hardly stand by:

\- Holy crap… He's gone…

He found the second key for the laboratory Gene left in his toolbox, locked the former store behind him and ran to Doc's airborne devices shop:

\- DOC! DOC! Where are you?!

\- Right here, Marty… What seems to be so…

Marty gasped, erratically breathing:

\- Gene… He took your plans… For the Flux Capacitor…

\- He didn't do that?

\- He did! And now, he's jumped in time because he wanted to live your first meeting with Edna…

\- He built a Time Machine just to see us meeting? That could be catastrophic…

\- Yes! He has no idea… He could make himself being erased!

Doc invited Marty to come with him to the DeLorean:

\- If he did a single mistake, he could be anywhen else…

\- I hadn't thought about that…

\- I'm afraid that's a possibility.

Marty came aboard and locked his belt.

\- So, he came to 1931, the day I met Edna… Let's start here…

The DeLorean left the asphalt to speed up to 88 miles per hour in the air…

* * *

\- **I** can't go with you, Marty, I could meet any other Doc in this timeline…

\- Including your younger self.

\- Correct. I'll stay here.

\- Be careful: remember you're supposed to be Tannen's speakeasy arsonist…

\- I remember that. Please… Find my son before he does something irreversible…

\- I'll do my best, Doc. Hold still…

Marty walked to Hill Valley, trying to remember all that he did this day…

\- So, I'm probably next to the courthouse, and Emmett… Wooo!

Marty hid behind a tree: one of his other selves was talking with Emmett. Marty could recognize him because of the heavy documents he carried with his right arm.

\- Harassment is a federal crime, Mr. Crockett…

His other self managed to record Emmett while he was muttering to himself the Ivanov's problem.

Emmett turned on him, probably wondering what he was doing, but he was too busy to let this retard him, so he left the other Marty free to come back to the police station to make "Carl Sagan" listen to the record.

\- Okay… So, what am I going to do…

Emmett and Edna weren't supposed to meet before a few hours, but Gene didn't knew enough about the time in the day… He could be arrived early in the morning…

Marty thought he could land later than now… Anyway, it's not to ease his work…

\- I guess he managed not to be late… Let's bet he's already here.

But where…?

"Think, Marty, think… Where could a young genius hide himself for hours…?"

He turned his head and saw the Theater:

\- _Frankenstein_… Why not…?

He stayed between the tree and the wall, making sure Gene was not leaving the Theater. He looked at the courthouse clock, luckily not stopped in this year:

\- Your parents are supposed to meet in one or two hours, Gene… Come on, where are you…

\- Ouch! Watch your step, you brutal beast!

\- Are you fine, Madam…?

Marty turned his back on the Theater and saw Emmett helping Edna to get up on her feet.

A Tannen's guy had apparently pushed her down: he was running away. Edna shook her head and looked at Emmett:

\- Thank you, young gentleman…

\- I… I… Erm… Pleased to meet you…

Marty whispered: at least, Emmett and Edna have met, and they've obviously felt in love… No matter if it happened a different way, he guessed… But where could be Gene?

Emett and Edna sat on a bench. Then, Marty saw himself running to the speakeasy… With Emmett!

"Holy crap!"

\- So, you're a young inventor…

\- Erm, yes… I would be pleased to let you take a look to the invention I brought here…

\- You would do that? Where is it?

\- I hid it, it's a little… Big, you know…

* * *

Edna smiled:

\- Big like what?

\- Like a tiny car.

\- No, you built a little car?

\- It's more than a car, I can assure you…

"Gene, shut up, you don't know who you are talking with…"

Marty couldn't let this going on…

\- Emmett! I've been searching you for hours!

\- Oh, hello, Mr. Crockett! Let me introduce this young gentleman to you…

\- I know him, he's Emmett Lathrop Brown, _Miss Edna Strickland_…

He insisted on the three last words of his sentence to make sure Gene had well understood. And he did, releasing Edna's hand.

Edna looked at him:

\- What's wrong, Mr. Brown?

\- We have to leave, Miss Strickland, we're busy, I'm sorry…

He took Gene's arm and forced him to come away with him: he was clearly confused. Marty made him sit in a hidden street:

\- Hey, Gene… Are you fine?

Gene burst out of shouting:

\- _HOW_ could I be _FINE_?! For the first time I fall in love, I manage to be in love with _MY MOTHER_!

\- Ouch… That hurts…

\- I feel like myself fading out of existence… Is that what one feels when his heart is broken…

\- Actually, I think that's what one feels when he gets erased from the space-time continuum…

Gene gasped: his left hand was disappearing.

Marty tried to comfort him:

\- Hold on, we can make your parents meet and fall in love… Soon, your father will come here, and meet your mother because I promised her the S.S.S could meet in the Brown's Mansion…

\- And what if we fail…

\- We won't fail! First thing to do, is to pin down your father…

\- Alright, rat… I follow you…

Marty tried to remember where Emmett could be, and as he took a look on the park, he saw himself going out of the Charity's Sisters Soup with Emmett. Edna was still here, so the other Marty walked to her, explaining that the Stay Sober Society needs some soup:

\- That's right! They'll soon be gathering at the Brown Estate, and we haven't provided refreshments! I can't get over the generosity of your friend Emmett, volunteering his father's house for our meeting!

As she was coming on her bicycle, Emmett looked up from Einstein he was patting.

He stopped Edna:

\- Huh? Wait there!

* * *

He talked for a few minutes with the other Marty, who convinced him to let the meeting happening in his parents' house. He walked back to Edna:

\- You will instruct the members of the Society to wipe their feet before they come inside…?

\- You were less formal earlier, Emmett…

She took Emmett's hand, and he seemed petrified:

\- I… I don't know what you're talking about, but…

\- Oh, I see: let's act as nothing happened, it will be a secret…

She came closer to Emmett:

\- Between us.

\- Erm… Yeah, let's do it…

Marty whispered: the timeline was restored…

\- Edna!

"What the hell is he doing?!"

Gene was running to his parents. He took his mother's hand:

\- Edna! This man is an impostor!

\- What's going on here?

Edna looked at the two young men and shook her head:

\- I should have noticed you're older than Emmett…

\- But I'm Emmett!

\- No, it's me, _brother_…

\- Brother?

\- Always trying to steal me all I can get! Even women, like they were… _Things_!

Edna seemed outraged:

\- You! How could you dare to pretend to be your brother just to seduce me!

\- But… I don't have a…

\- Let's go away, Emmett… I guess you don't want to see your brother.

\- You guess right, Edna. It's fortunate I've been here before he did his tricks on you.

\- I've mistaken… Can you forgive me?

Gene smiled to his mother:

\- Even mom and dad do. You're forgiven.

At this precise point, Marty really wondered what he could do:

"I can't just pop from here while my other self and Emmett are a few feet away…"

He sat down:

\- Gene, you're erasing yourself… How could a genius like you be so stupid?!

He followed Gene and his mother, hoping he could get Gene's attention…

\- GENE! STOP THAT!

Gene was holding his mother with an arm, obviously preparing himself to kiss her.

\- Marty? Back away!

Edna raised her eyebrows:

\- _Marty_? Aren't you Sonny Crockett?

Gene shook his head:

\- He's a liar, Edna. He's on my brother's side.

\- Okay, right, I'm Marty, but _he_ is not Emmett Brown!

\- Why would I trust you, _Marty_ Crockett?

\- Because…

\- Snap it off, Marty. I don't want you around.

Marty looked at Gene:

\- Are you completely crazy? You know what will happen to you if you don"t stop!

\- Yes, I know it! But… I guess I couldn't live with it…

Marty suddenly felt his friend's desperation:

\- Gene… Please… Don't tell me you're _intentionally_ doing this…

\- You don't need me to lie to you, rat.

Marty shook his head:

\- You're right, bat, I don't need it. But I need _you_.

Gene opened bug eyes in disbelief:

\- You _need _me…?

Gene felt down, gasping. Edna was terrified:

\- What's going on, Emmett?

Marty made Gene lying down:

\- Hold on, please…

\- I… I'm too weak…

\- I'm used to it, I'll fix things up!

\- My God! What's happening to him?

Gene was disappearing. Marty managed to hide him.

* * *

He looked at Edna:

\- Miss Strickland, you _have_ to trust me. It's a life or death question, for someone really important for both of us… I can't tell you who, but listen to me!

\- You've got all my attention.

\- The _real_ Emmett Brown is the older one. I can't tell you why they look so much similar, but Emmett has no brother at all. Here is my friend, Gene…

Edna seemed a little confused for a moment:

\- You mean "Gene" is not an inventor?

\- He is. And Emmett too… And… Emmett is a good guy, you know…

\- I don't understand… Why did "Gene" lie to me?

Marty didn't knew what to answer:

\- It's complicated… Gene is not a guy for you… And anyway, he's only fourteen.

Edna looked actually horrified at this moment:

\- Fourteen?! I practically _kissed a child_?

\- More than just _a_ child, Miss Strickland.

\- I got the idea… Gosh…

\- Emmett is waiting for you… I can assure you he's the right man for you.

\- No, I couldn't be with him…

Marty saw she was shocked:

\- Why?

\- Everytime I will look at him, I'll think about Gene…

"Crap… Very good work, Gene…"

\- I'm sorry…

Edna left Marty, walking to the courthouse.

Then, Gene vanished in the air:

\- No! Gene!

Marty shook his head in disbelief: Emmett and Edna will never be together, and Gene will never exist. How could things be worst…?

\- Sonny…?

Marty turned his head: it was Emmett.

As he was crying, Marty couldn't manage to answer. Emmett patted his shoulder:

\- I heard you shouting… What's going on?

\- I've lost someone… A close friend…

\- I'm sorry… Can I do something for you?

Marty looked at Emmett:

\- As a matter of fact… Yes…

* * *

\- **A**re you sure this is going to work?

\- Do you want Edna to love you or not?

\- I do!

\- It's not too late. All you have to do, is insisting about the S.S.S meeting. She has no choice, she will accept in spite of everything.

\- You think she's going to love me only because I'm giving my father's house for the meeting?

Marty shook his head:

\- Carry on for doing what we're supposed to do in your lab, and don't worry, that will work later.

\- Later? I don't understand…

\- Do as I say! And tell her you won't try anything as long as she won't ask for it!

Marty pushed Emmett on the back, forcing him to leave their hiding place and face Edna.

\- Mr. Brown…? I'm pleased to see you.

Emmett stuttered:

\- W… Why…?

\- Because I must apologize. Someone told me the truth. I know you're an only child, and your name is actually Emmett Brown.

\- Erm… Pleased you learned that… I… I would like to… Insist… About your meeting… I know you need a place… Come to my father's house…

Edna hesitated:

\- I don't know… Something really shocking happened an hour ago…

\- I'm sorry for this… I promise I won't try anything… As long as you won't ask for it…

\- You mean you won't try to seduce me?

\- Erm… I guess I'll be far too busy tonight. I've got something really important to do.

\- Alright, then. I accept.

Marty saw his other self coming for the Police Station, probably after talking with "Carl Sagan":

\- Emmett?

\- Sonny? How did you…

Marty hid himself.

\- I was a few steps away… Miss Strickland?

\- Goodbye, Mr. Marty Crockett.

Edna came on her bicycle:

\- See you tonight, Mr. Brown!

\- Emmett… Can you explain…?

\- Edna has accepted my offer, as you told me she would do.

\- Of course, she had no other choice!

Emmett and the other Marty walked to the Brown's Estate. Marty whispered:

\- Pfew… I guess things will be like they should…

But where was Gene?

* * *

\- Marty! I was wondering if you… Wait… You're alone?

\- I don't know if it worked, Doc…

Marty sat down in the DeLorean.

Doc looked at him:

\- What's wrong?

\- I don't know how to tell you that… Let's just say Gene has erased himself…

\- What?

\- I'm sorry, Doc. I thought everything was okay, but he had a suicidal reaction…

\- Suicidal? Do you mean he deliberately erased himself? How?

Marty shook his head:

\- I can't tell you that…

\- I guess Gene wouldn't like you to answer me, right?

\- Right.

\- Marty… I know you did your best… But Gene was totally out of control…

A green flash suddenly enlightened the area.

Marty couldn't believe what he saw then:

\- Gene?!

\- Alive and completely not rubbed out, rat!

The Time Device released the young boy. Marty ran to him and squeezed him in the arms:

\- Gene, you batty, stupid genious!

\- I'm sorry it took me that long to pin you down. My Time Device had some problems…

Doc had left the DeLorean:

\- Gene… What in the name of Thomas Alva Edison have you done?

\- Pleased to see you again, daddy!

Gene tightened his father in his arms.

\- You told nothing about what happened, rat?

\- I didn't thought it was appropriate… But maybe _you_ can explain it yourself.

Gene shook his head:

\- No.

\- Alright. Do you think you can _live with this_?

\- I do.

\- Then, we have nothing else to do in this year. I suggest we come back to 1986.

\- Okay, Doc. I'll jump with Gene.

Marty came aboard the Time Device with his young friend:

\- So, how did you manage to take me back?

\- I'll explain that when we'll be alone.

\- Alone? There's a easy way to make sure we'll be alone!

Gene started the engine, a roguish smile on his lips.

\- No, Gene… We are jumping in 1986 with your father…

* * *

\- **Y**ou're totally insane, out of control and unpredictable!

\- Thank you, rat.

\- I'm not joking! Do you realize that your father will be deadly anguished if he doesn't see us arriving in 1986 with him?

\- I can assure you he won't notice it.

\- You were veeeery closed from being erased, and you find it fun to risk another time jump anyway?

Gene smiled:

\- Yeah! It's fun!

Marty pointed him with his index for a few seconds…

\- Okay, you're right, it's fun with you. Even more than with your father.

\- And you know why, right?

\- Because you're totally carefree about what could happen?

Gene shook his head to confirm.

\- Okay, you're nuts.

Marty took a look around:

\- So, when did we land this time?

\- Just a day before.

"The day when the speakeasy burned down…"

Gene raised his eyebrows:

\- Really? Great! Let's see it in live!

\- No, Gene, it's a _really bad _idea…

\- Why? It will be fun! Mother told me several times about that event!

\- She did?

\- Of course, she _covered_ it!

Right, she wrote those articles about "Carl Sagan" being arrested and gunned down…

\- Hey, isn't that my father's Time Machine? How could he know we're there?

\- I think he doesn't.

\- So, what is the DeLorean doing here?

\- Erm… Gene… I have to tell you… Your father has been suspected.

\- He burned down the speakeasy?

Marty shook his head:

\- No! It was a mistake! But he was at the wrong place, in the wrong time.

\- Mother never told me he has been suspected…

\- Look at this newspaper: here is "Carl Sagan", the suspected arsonist!

\- Hey! Carl Sagan looks like dad!

\- Because he _is_ your father… But from another timeline, you get it?

* * *

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- Who cares? I want to see it myself.

\- Totally carefree…

Gene was already running. Marty ran after him, hoping nothing wrong will happen this time…

\- Don't worry, rat, I've learned a valuable lesson, it will be fine.

\- That's fortunate: I could be unable to rescue you one day…

They hid next to the speakeasy: Marty remembered those ruins he saw when he travelled to 1931 the first time…

\- Where could be "Carl Sagan" by now?

\- I don't know… I don't even know why he's in 1931.

\- You never knew it?

\- Shh! It's him!

They observed Doc as he tried to be discreet in the twilight:

_What is he doing?_

_I don't know… I may be investigating… _

_I hadn't thought that could be why he landed there… _

Marty heard a dog barking.

\- What's going on, Einstein?

Someone was coming from the speakeasy. Doc hid himself, but Einstein barked again, attacking the unidentified silhouette:

\- You silly dirty creature! Release me!

A match burned up, then its light felt down the speakeasy.

\- At least, my task is over!

"Gene, no!"

Gene had left their hidden place to see who the arsonist was. Lit by the strong flames eating up the building, the face of a young women appeared:

"Jeez, it's Edna Strickland!"

Marty looked at Gene as he was petrified: no doubt he recognized his mother.

"Gene, come back, we've got to go!"

Gene obeyed this time, and Marty leaded him to the Time Device.

Gene, shocked and confused, took minutes to realize he was aboard:

\- My mother… Why…

\- Let's get out here!

Gene shook his head:

\- You're right. Let's get the hell out.

He started the time circuits, and the Time Device jumped again…

* * *

\- **E**rm… Gene… I don't think we're in 1986…

\- Of course we're not.

\- Gene, I can understand you're…

\- Oh, please, don't give me that!

\- Okay… So, when are we?

\- What does it matter?

Gene sat down in the fresh grass, looking up at the stars.

\- Gene, I'd like to come back home.

\- Home… I don't have one.

Marty sat next to him:

\- Alright: in a few hours, you felt in love with your mother, merely provoked yourself to be erased, and you discovered that she burned down Tannen's speakeasy. That's much to go with…

Gene laughed sarcastically:

\- Far too much… Did you know it?

\- I swear I had no idea.

\- I can't go home, rat… I won't be able to stare at my parents anymore…

He glanced at Marty:

\- I'll explain to you how my Time Device works.

Marty shook his head:

\- No way! I'm not leaving you behind!

\- You have to.

\- First: your father won't approve it. Second: you don't belong here. Third: I don't want it.

\- You told me that in the timeline you're from, my father lived a few months in 1885…

\- Your father was a fully grown up adult!

Gene stared at Marty.

\- Sorry. I didn't want to insinuate you're not able to take care of yourself alone.

\- I'm just a child… I react like a child…

\- Maybe you just need time to heal…

\- Actually, I need to grow up.

\- What did you just say?

Gene stood up:

\- I wanted to know too much… I'm paying for my unhealthy curiosity.

\- You couldn't guess.

\- Don't encourage my childish habits. For now on, I'm making my way through the ages.

Gene entered his Time Device.

\- Which means?

Gene opened up the passenger's door:

\- I'm taking you back home.

Marty came aboard the Time Device, and Gene started the engine.

\- Then…?

Gene lit up the time circuits:

\- Then, I'm going to grow up…


	4. Chapter 4 - Growing Up

**Growing Up**

\- **H**e showed up from nowhere, and I became free to do anything I wished in my laboratory with Edna. Father left me alone to instruct Dean.

\- You must be grateful for that, Doc.

\- In fact, I had no chance to thank him. After his instruction with my father, Dean had simply vanished in the air, just like he appeared.

\- You don't know what he became?

Doc shrugged his shoulders:

\- No idea. Father has been mourning him like he was his second son… For months, I think.

\- And… He stayed for long?

\- Maybe four or five ye ars. He became an adult under my father's supervision.

\- You mean Dean was a child?

\- I've never been able to guess his real age, but sometimes, he didn't act like a young adult.

Doc looked around at his son's inventions and changed the subject, wondering:

\- If I knew my son was that clever, I would have instructed him many more things…

\- Gene was kinda… Secret, Doc. Untamed and carefree when we were just together, but I guess his mother has the same effect on him…

\- Than my father had on me?

\- Yes. When do you think he's gone?

Marty told Doc that his son just left him in 1986 and then jumped again in time… "To grow up", as he said after discovering his mother's guilt in the case of the speakeasy.

\- Here and _then_… He wanted to know so much about the past…

\- I think he've learned about too much. The last time I saw him, it was clear.

\- So, you think he travelled to the future?

\- After the first experiment we had to go through together, I don't know…

Marty remember Gene's enigmatic statement:

\- "I'm making my way through the ages"…

\- What?

\- That's what he said when he has decided to come back here.

\- So, you're entirely freely jumping between centuries…

\- You think so?

Doc shook his head to confirm:

\- He doesn't want to be found. He won't let us a chance to figure out when he is.

\- You're right…

\- We can't do anything else until he comes back here.

\- So, you're just letting your son wandering alone in the space-time continuum?

\- I know, it's terrible. Not only for him… But I have to be confident in his intelligence.

Marty whispered: he missed Gene. He had left since two weeks only, but he had a special relationship with him he couldn't suspect while they first met… In spite of Gene's stubbornness, disturbing acting or talking habits and childish reactions, Marty liked him… Merely for all this.

\- You know my son… Probably better than me, I mean.

\- I told you how I see him. I may be wrong…

A sudden green bolt of lightning flashed next to the empty platform in the laboratory.

* * *

**M**arty stood up, astonished:

\- The Time Device!

\- Gene! My son!

But the driver's door opened up on a young black-haired man they couldn't recognize:

\- Good evening, father. Good evening, Marty.

\- Who are you?

The young man raised an eyebrow:

\- It's me, Gene… Oh! I almost forgot…

He looked at a peculiar watch on his wrist:

\- You will know who I am… In twenty-two seconds.

In the given time, the young man's eyes turned from green to grey, red spots appeared on his face, and his hair was turning from black to red.

Marty and Doc couldn't believe what they had just seen:

\- Bat?! What was _that_?

\- I will explain you later, I am a bit... Tired. Nice to see you again, my friend.

\- I'm pleased too. But tell me… You seem…

\- Older? Yes. I am twenty-one, now.

\- Please, Gene, tell us everything you've done those seven years!

Gene sat down in the first armchair he found and sighed:

\- Well, I will tell you…

He looked at his Time Device: it seemed to have been through hurricanes.

\- First, I did not actually know when to go. I have wandered between decades without doing anything. Then, I met a genomic surgery specialist.

\- Genomic surgery?

Gene shook his head to confirm:

\- In the twenty-first century, scientists will invent a tool able to rewrite human DNA. This process was unstable while I was in that century, but I volunteered my own body to run some more tests.

Marty smiled: becoming a guinea-pig for a dangerous scientific experiment… That looked so much like Gene…

\- The test run has been a success, and they discovered I was able to stand several complete mutations.

\- So, they gave you a stuff that controls these mutations?

Gene showed his wrist: under the watch, the skin was black:

\- An implant.

\- Does it hurt?

\- Not anymore. The transplantation has been painfully, and it stopped hurting me four days later… Then, I learned how to control my metamorphoses. The watch is the interface with the implant.

\- That's why you looked so different…

Gene confirmed:

\- I was supposed to be someone else, somewhen else. I can not actually decide if I want to recover my original DNA or not: since I set another DNA, I keep it ten hours, and then, I come back to normal automatically… The watch allows me to set the DNA I want, and shows me a countdown before my replacement DNA becomes unstable and leaves the place to my authentic DNA.

\- That stuff is amazing… And they gave it to you?

**G**ene shrugged his shoulders:

\- Why not? I helped them to build this implant.

\- Gene, you had intervened…

\- Not exactly as you might think, father. The simple fact they tested it on me helped them.

\- And then? What did you do?

\- I used it to observe the twenty-one century. I merely became a member of its society.

He turned his head to his father:

\- Without causing a single damage to the timeline. I became carefully with this matter of space-time continuum rewritings. I stayed about one year in that century, and have learned enough to know what science should be done for. I am talking about _serious_ science…

\- _Serious_ science…?

\- Science must serve humanity and take care of it… So, I realized I had to learn something else.

Gene took an old yellowed paper from his pocket and showed it to his audience:

\- This comes from the sixteenth century. A royal act for the chase of Christians…

\- It's a black period, Gene… But… You've been in France?

\- I can program four-dimensional coordinates on my Time Device. I can be anywhen _and_ anywhere I could have the inclination. And you are right, father: I lived about two months in this "black" period. That was enough to understand.

He put the act back in his pocket:

\- The great problem of humanity, is when no rule makes men equal.

Marty raised his eyebrows, but Gene shook his head:

\- I know what you are thinking, Marty. I am not my mother, I can assure you. But I was a lost child with no discipline, so yes, I have looked for a model.

\- What kind of model?

Gene was trying hard to hide his thoughts: he knew Marty could hear them.

\- I had to travel between the decades to find it. First, I thought about Hill Valley's Marshall… But while I arrived in 1885, I realized the Marshall was my mother's direct ancestor…

\- Why is it a problem for you?

\- I can not explain this in front of you, father… I took me days to figure out when I could find the model I was seeking.

He looked at his father a few seconds and confirmed an inner thought by shaking his head:

\- I traveled in 1932. The only man who could intend to tame a child like me was my own grandfather.

\- Your _grandfather_…?

Gene turned the dial of his watch, and his hair turned to blond, his eyes became blue and his skin get pale without a spot. Doc looked astonished:

\- Dean Porter! It was _you_…?

Gene shook his head to confirm:

\- I have submitted myself to the strict education Judge Brown wished he could submit you to. I found out he was the right model, because he could instruct me about Law. That was what I needed except for severe discipline.

\- I have been unable to give you a correct education because you ignored my efforts to do so, and yet you've decided to ask your grandfather to tame you?

Gene sighed:

\- I am sincerely sorry for my childish behavior, father. I could not realize what my stubbornness could cause in a long-term matter. I had the privilege to meet you as we were at the same age… I wanted to become a close friend of yours, in order to know you better than I did… But Law gives no time to friendship, and you were in your laboratory the whole day.

\- It's true… Gene, I want to thank you for this.

* * *

**G**ene raised his eyebrows:

\- For what, exactly, father?

\- Your presence made your grandfather leaving me alone and free to dedicate my life to science. Things have been really much easier and faster thanks to you.

\- Glad I could help you… And congratulations, father: I have seen you opening the first store.

\- Why… Thanks, my son…

Gene smiled:

\- You were right when you told things have been faster: you opened the first store only ten years after I have arrived in 1932, and in the timeline I am from, it took you about _thirty years_ to do it…

\- Great Scott! Thirty years?

\- Yes. That was the reason you have always gave me to explain why I was born "so late".

\- It's wrong, Gene…

Gene was thinking about the fact his father has been rewrote because of his presence in 1932.

\- Gene, is that all you did?

\- I think it is pretty much.

\- And so, you came back here…

\- Because I had grown up, as I wished…

\- And what are you going to do, now?

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- Do you really have to ask me, Marty?

\- I think your father would like to know it too.

\- Alright, then. I am decided to apply all I have learned to do _serious_ science.

\- And serve humanity, right?

\- Correct. Well… I have approximately nine hours to go through with this DNA…

He left his armchair and started to work.

\- What are you doing, now?

\- I would appreciate that you were out, father…

\- Okay, my son… I know you work better _alone_.

\- Marty can stay.

Doc and Marty glanced at each other.

Marty didn't understand why Gene was making an exception for him.

\- My friend, you should know you are like a part of me.

\- I knew I felt this about you… But I didn't think it was mutual…

\- Of course it is. Father…?

\- Okay, my son… At least, your grandbrother will be pleased to see me…

\- My what?

Doc didn't answer, leaving the laboratory. Marty raised an eyebrow:

\- You don't remember your brother Clive Brown?

\- Clive… Brother… I have a brother…

\- You mean that in the timeline you're from, you didn't have a brother?

\- No! I am an only child! Oh… I understand…

\- What?

**G**ene turned his head, thinking:

\- In the timeline I am from, it took ten years for my parents to open the first store… They had nothing else on mind in that decade. When the shop became successful, they started trying to conceive me… But in _this _timeline, it took them only three years, so they had all the time to think about having a first child together, who is actually not _me_…

\- And then? That's great! You have a grandbrother, now!

Gene shook his head:

\- But… I don not know him…

\- You know, you've became a bit distant with him since you were twelve.

\- Distant? Why?

\- Your brother… "Stole" your girlfriend.

\- That is peculiar… It reminds me of… Off with this! So, I had a girlfriend?

Marty shrugged his shoulders:

\- More or less… You might need me to explain the whole thing…

\- Yes.

\- It's simple: you've been friends for two years, and with some boosts from me, you were decided to tell her your feelings…

\- But my brother had seduced her before I did it…

Marty shook his head to confirm.

\- How is she?

\- Just turn your back on me.

Gene did so and found an old picture of a young woman:

\- By the Saints… I understand why I have been loving her… But… You told me I was twelve years old when I tried to do my big scene… She seems to be approximately seventeen on this picture…

Marty confirmed:

\- She's older than you. At least, she was… And… Your brother married her.

\- He did this?!

\- I know it's hard…

\- Nonsense, Marty, I am not the Gene his brother had hurt.

\- So, what are you going to do?

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- Working. You told my brother and I are distant since two years, so I will not fix it up.

\- Why?

\- Look at me, Marty! I am about seven years older than I was when I left this year two weeks ago! How could I just pop out of nowhere and recreate a healthy relationship with a brother I do not know from his age to his face?

Gene turned back.

\- Eighteen.

\- What?

\- Clive. He's eighteen years old.

\- And I am older than my grandbrother! Very fine!

\- You wanted to grow up. You did it.

Gene didn't found the joke really funny:

\- Thanks, but I wanted to grow _up_, not to grow _old_.

\- Too late.

\- Clive will not miss I am that older.

\- Of course… But he's your father's son, he will know why.

\- Correct…

* * *

\- **C**live…

The young black-haired man turned his head and shook it in disbelief:

\- Gene…? Is that you?

\- Yes, my brother…

\- But… You left two weeks ago…

\- Can I… Enter…?

Clive granted the access to his house:

\- What do you want after those two years…?

\- First, you have to understand who I am.

\- Oookay… I'm used to your craziness… Just talk…

\- I am a time traveler. I am from another timeline where you do not exist.

\- Great… I have enough of you…

Gene stood up, looking his brother directly in the eyes: he was much taller, and that seemed to impress Clive, who gasped more or less discretely.

\- I am not joking. I have spent seven years through the ages, and my only presence in 1932 made your own conception possible.

\- Okay, okay… Let's tell you're not stuck in your whacky world again… What do you want?

\- Ask you one thing: did you know what I felt for Sally?

Clive seemed relieved from a heavy weight:

\- Why didn't you start from that point two years ago?

\- I do not know. I am not the Gene you know… Not completely.

\- Well. I wanted to tell you this, but you were too stubborn to listen to me: I had _no idea_ you were in love with her, okay? And she wasn't, she married me because she loved me. Right?

\- Right. It does not matter to me.

Clive raised an eyebrow:

\- She was your first and only love!

\- And she still is, I guess. But in the timeline I am from, I had never met her.

\- Okay…

\- I am making this easier for you to comprehend… Come with me.

\- Where?

Clive followed his brother, and Marty patted his shoulder:

\- Next to him, better ask: "When"?

\- Huh?! Hey, wait!

\- Wait what? My Time Device is only a few steps away.

\- Your Time-what?

\- Hey, bat… I told you he could understand, but he's not… _Like you_…

Gene looked at Marty: he was asking if Clive were a scientist.

\- Not actually…

Gene raised an eyebrow: was his grandbrother at least as clever as he was?

\- Neither…

Gene shook his head: his brother was stupid…

\- I won't tell it that way, but…

* * *

**C**live intervened:

\- Hey, I don't hear you speaking, Gene… Are you a sort of mind reader, Marty?

\- It would be too difficult to explain, Clive.

Gene leaded his brother to a desert place in the border of Hill Valley:

\- Here it is…

\- Wow… And you call it the Time Spice?

Gene grumbled:

\- Time _Device_.

\- Okay, I know I'm not a genius like you, but I know it's just the kind of flying cars mom and dad were solding when they had only one store.

\- You stop your observations on what you can see. Let me show you more.

Gene came aboard.

He was waiting for Clive, but he was just standing up next to Marty.

\- Psst! Gene wants you to come with him.

\- How do you know that? He doesn't even speak…

\- No questions.

Clive sat down on the passenger's seat, and Gene turned on the circuits.

\- Wow… And what's this? "Four-dimensional coordinates"?

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- The concept of the Time Machine belongs to our father. I have just added the possibility to travel directly to a specified space coordinate.

\- Dad told me about this DeLorean… But this… You built it alone?

\- Of course.

\- Hey, what's happening to you hair?

Gene raised an eyebrow, and Marty gasped:

\- Gene, your hair is turning white!

\- White? I have not set my implant to rewrite my DNA for now…

\- Rewrite your DNA?

\- By the Saints… My implant is unstable…

Marty jumped into the Time Device.

They were a bit cramped in there, but Marty had guessed they didn't have much time to feel comfortable:

\- Set the time circuits, bat!

\- Yes… Yes… The time… Circuits…

Gene's DNA was erratically changing every second, like a chameleon ejected from Vancouver to Mexico at the speed of sound.

Clive was clearly lost in this story: he could just look at his brother.

\- October, the twenty-fourth… 2190… Stockholm…

\- That's when you get that implant?

\- No, seven years later… In order not to give false informations… To the surgery team…

\- Okay, I got the idea.

\- Hey, we're not going in the future?

Gene started the engine:

\- We are. It is a life or death matter…

\- Life or death? Bat, are you telling…

\- If my DNA keeps on mixing like this with the other DNAs I got on my implant, it could be catastrophic for me…

The Time Device disappeared with its three travelers in a green sudden flash…

* * *

\- **S**tockholm… That's crazy, bat, you can even choose _where_ you want to land…

\- Congratulations later. The Genomic Surgery Department is a few steps away.

They ran. Clive realized they had left:

\- Hey, wait for me!

\- By the way, Gene, you're not afraid that someone could steal your Time Device?

\- Oh yes, I nearly forgot…

Gene pushed a button on his shoulder, and the Time Device became an appletree.

\- Wow, cool…

\- When I became a real time traveler, I knew I will have to be discreet. And this device is not discreet enough in its actual form. I created a light-refracting cover and used the holographic technology to make it seem different than it is, with a large panel of forms.

\- Holographic? You're using a technology from the future?

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- I just had to travel when it has been launched on the public market. I did not want to influence researches in that domain… Oh! There we are!

\- Big… I've never seen a building that tall…

\- It will be established in 2045. It is written there.

He pushed the button on the interphone.

A voice came through the microphones:

_\- Who is it…? _

\- Elijah Frown.

_\- Mr. Frown? So pleased you're back…_

\- I am afraid I have no time… My implant became clearly unstable.

_\- Unstable? Let me see that… _

A camera showed up from the top of the doors:

_\- Oh, indeed it is unstable… Who are the two other men?_

\- Here is my friend… Charles Hunter… And my brother.

_\- Okay, you can enter with your relatives, Mr. Frown… _

The doors opened up.

\- Come in!

A bunch of scientist welcomed Gene and started to examine his wrist:

\- I can see four intermittent anomalies…

\- I've spotted a time factor…

\- That's peculiar… The implant has clearly encountered some interactions with a different technology.

\- Different?

\- I would say "incompatible"… If I had an idea of what this technology is…

One other scientist shrugged his shoulders:

\- It appears to be an old technology. Approximately from the twentieth century…

\- I've spotted it… Gosh, that's an out-of-date technology!

\- Out-of-date… What do you mean…

Gene was still changing his DNA second after second. He seemed terribly sick.

\- I would say it's a composed technology.

* * *

**A**nother scientist shook his head:

\- Components look like they're from the first decades of the 20th century, but the assembling way from the last two decades of the same century… And I'm not talking about the additional circuits mixed with the original technology. Some of them are unknown…

\- Like it hasn't been invented yet?

\- It's impossible…

Gene turned his head to Marty. He shook his head, meaning he had received the message:

"I see… Doc has never unveiled his Time Machine… They don't know this is possible…"

\- Do you have an explanation, Mr. Frown?

\- Can you do… Something… For me…

\- We can extract the stranger particles and fix the implant in order to set your original DNA. Then, we'll extract the implant when your DNA will be stabilized.

Gene shook his head in a way that showed he was too weak to shake it quickly:

\- Do it… Please…

\- Professor Vrömblad, his DNA breaks down into its basic proteins!

\- No time to waste! Set the extractor!

\- What will happen… If you can not stop…

The scientist put a mask on his face, and Gene felt alsleep in one second.

The team worked along two hours, and then, the chief took Gene's wrist:

\- Let's set the original DNA…

\- I've isolated its sequence.

\- Fine, proceed to DNA stabilization.

\- Process currently running.

Gene's hair became red again, and he came back to normal in five minutes.

The chief gave his green signal to the team, and retired the watch.

\- Extracting in progress… Fourteen per cent…

\- DNA isolation working.

\- Optimal DNA stabilization maintained.

\- Extracting in progress… Twenty-five per cent…

\- DNA isolation compromised. Processing to reinforcements.

The chief lifted his hand:

\- Wait for optimal isolation.

\- Extracting suspended.

Ten seconds later, the scientist focused on the isolation shook his head:

\- Reinforcements working. Optimal DNA isolation working.

\- Run the extracting process!

The scientist focused on the extraction raised his thumb:

\- Extraction in progress… Thirty per cent…

\- Optimal DNA stabilization maintained.

\- DNA isolation working.

\- I've picked up an anomaly on the implant.

\- Wait for the anomaly identification!

They stayed focused on their tasks, leaving their colleague working on the anomaly.

\- Connection corrupted. Probably because of the extra parts.

\- Is it relevant?

\- It will no longer be when we'll have extracted the implant.

\- Can we go on?

\- We can. This anomaly doesn't endanger the extracting process.

* * *

**T**he chief shook his head to the others:

\- Let's run the process!

\- Extracting in progress… Forty per cent…

\- DNA stabilization compensated. Proceeding to recalculations.

\- Can't we go faster?

\- DNA isolation working. We can.

The chief confirmed:

\- Faster.

\- Extracting in progress… Forty-five… Fifty-five… Seventy-five… Ninety…

\- DNA stabilization still compensated. I recommend we suspend the process.

\- Okay, wait for optimal stabilization.

\- Extracting process suspended.

The scientist recalculating the stabilization shook his head twenty seconds later:

\- DNA stabilization back to normal. I recommend we run the process a bit slower.

\- Go on.

\- Extracting in progress… Ninety-two per cent…

\- DNA isolation working.

\- DNA stabilization maintained.

Gene's wrist moved: the black part of its skin was crawling.

\- Extracting in progress… Ninety-seven per cent…

\- DNA isolation working.

\- DNA stabilization maintained. Prepare for clearing.

\- Clearing process initialized.

\- Extracting in progress… Ninety-nine per cent…

The black skin opened without bleeding, and a thin sheet of steel made its way out of the wrist.

\- Implant extracted.

\- Clearing in progress.

Two devices rose up from the table Gene was lying down on and wrapped his wrist.

\- Clearing complete. Prepare for waking the subject.

The devices get down.

The chief put the mask on Gene's face again, and he opened his eyes:

\- Huh... What happened?

\- I gave you a general anesthetic. You worried to much.

\- And… Is everything okay, now?

\- The implant is out, and your original DNA is alone in your body. It will be fine.

\- Why, thanks…

Gene stretched lazily and smiled to Marty:

\- Pleased you are still there…

\- So am I.

\- That was close… Huh?!

The chief leaded Gene to the lavatory. They went back minutes later: Gene was shivering.

\- Don't worry, Mr. Frown… This symptom will stop in two days…

* * *

**G**ene came to Marty without saying a thing.

"Okay, you've been vomiting… I won't say it."

\- We can go home.

\- Is it far away? I recommend you don't drive or come aboard any vehicle before two days.

\- And if I do it?

\- Prepare to be disturbed by the symptom longer and more often than expected.

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- What wrong two days here could be… Goodbye, Professor Vrömblad…

\- Goodbye?

\- I am afraid we will not meet again. I live very far away from here.

\- You've been a wonderful experiment subject, Mr. Frown… We'll miss you.

\- And you all have been kind persecutors to me. I will miss you too.

Gene and Professor Vrömblad shook their hands, and the Professor put his hand on Gene's shoulder:

\- That's odd, but I want to tell you something…

\- Tell me…?

\- You remind me of the great inventor who founded this Genomic Surgery Department.

\- Oh… I think I know who you are talking about: Emmett Lathrop Brown?

\- No, no, you're mistaken!

Gene opened bug eyes:

\- Who?

He had already guessed, be he couldn't trust it as long as Vrömblad hadn't tell it.

\- You know… His son… Gene Terence Brown.

\- Gene Brown… It is not written on the…

\- I know. Brown didn't like congratulations. He preferred living in the shadows of his achievements.

Marty smiled: that was totally Gene's kind of behavior.

\- So, goodbye, Mr. Frown…

\- Goodbye…

The time travelers get outside, and Gene looked at his wrist, then at the plate on the building:

\- I am the G.S.D. founder… I will make this implant existing…

\- Probably because you lived with it…

Gene shook his head:

\- No. When I realized that equality was what humanity missed to be perfectly harmonized, I have looked for a way to combine science and Law for this purpose… And this came to me…

He took a sheet from his pocket and showed it to Marty:

\- The DNA Converter. This is just a first draft, I was up to work on this when I was back in 1986.

\- Gene, that's crazy…

Gene sighed, putting the drawing back in his pocket:

\- I know. I never had access to the plans while I let Vrömblad using me as a guinea-pig… How could I imagine this… I wanted to create a mechanical chromosome crafter able to suppress any disease in human DNA, because that is what would make humans equal. If I knew I will succeed…

\- What did I tell you? You're a pure genius.

\- Oh, please, rat, don't congratulate me…

Marty patted Gene's shoulder: he was him again.

\- I don't want to bother you… But are we going to stay in the future for two days?

\- Gene needs it. And he knows this century, he will be our guide, nope…?

\- Like I've been for you when we first met. Let's go, it will be fun!

Gene ran before his brother and Marty, ultimately pleased to be there with his friend…


	5. Chapter 5 - Time Hazard

**Time Hazard**

\- **W**ow, it´s truly amazing what you've got here, bro...  
Gene gazed at Marty desperately.  
"I know what you're thinking, but he's your family, and he wants to spend some time with you..."  
Gene was upset: he didn't need a brother, especially one with a peanut brain...  
"Bat, he may be not as clever as you are, that doesn't mean he's stupid!"  
\- Oh! And what's thi...

CLONG! BLANG!  
\- I'm alright! But this stuff is broken...  
Gene turned his head:  
\- My atomic matcher!  
He ran to the weird device spared into pieces and meanly stared at Clive:  
\- Do you just know how much time I spent building this?

Clive shrugged his shoulders:  
\- Erm... Maybe some days...?  
\- GET OUT! GET OUT, YOU PUBLIC HAZARD!  
\- Okay, okay, I leave... You know where to find me...  
\- Not in my lab. Correct.  
"Bat, don't be so mean with him..."

Gene took the pieces and put them on the table.  
\- Look, I know this is the most important part of your project, and you've been working hard on it...  
\- But...?  
\- Look at you... You haven't eat a real lunch or slept more than one hour in a day since months...  
As Marty was looking at the chips on the rudimentary bed in the corner, Gene waved his head:  
\- I feel weak and I'm hungry, you're right...

Gene was lying down, a bit pushed by Marty:

\- But I was so close to conclude this...  
\- Have a break, Gene. I'm picking a real dinner for you...  
\- Thank you, rat...  
Marty covered him with a sheet he found under a rack: early Winter was making his friend shivering.  
\- Nighty night, bat...

He left the laboratory, jumping on his skateboard to join downtown Hill Valley...

* * *

**W**hen he returned to the former store, he noticed the device on the table was no longer broken:  
\- Gene, you stubborn genius... I leave ten minutes, and you manage to repair your atomic thingy...  
He put the lunch on the table and tried to wake Gene up:  
\- Hey, bat... Moon is shining...  
Gene didn't respond. Marty shook him gently:  
\- Gene... Hey, are you alright?

He wasn't moving at all.  
\- Okay, that´s abnormal...  
He smelled something odd while benting down:  
\- What is this... Chloroform...?  
Quickly, Marty made sure nothing was missing and came back to Gene as he was waking up.  
\- Aaaww... What happened… I remember is the cotton someone put under my nose...

He gasped, peeking at the table:  
\- My atomic matcher! Repaired... How could it be...?  
\- Surprise, bro!  
\- Clive...? What are you doing here?  
\- I know, you don't want me around, but I wanted to make a special present to you...  
Gene took a look at his atomic matcher…

Clive waved his head.  
\- But... How did you...  
\- Better ask: "When did you"?  
\- No... Clive... Please, don't tell me you did this...  
\- You should better hide your instruction manuals...  
\- It´s the original atomic matcher...

Gene was observing his invention, and Clive smiled:

\- I replaced it with the pieces of your broken stuff. Great, no?  
"Okay, he's stupid..."  
\- NO! Not "great" at all! This doesn't belong this period or this time of the day... Neither the parts you left in the past...

\- Is that a problem?

Gene was sitting down:

\- Of course, it is! A TERRIBLE problem!  
\- What can I do...?  
Gene gave his brother a stony stare:  
\- You? Nothing, you hear me?! You did about enough!  
"Gene, he knows how he did it..."

Gene sighed, resigned, and took the atomic matcher:  
\- Alright, come with us...

Marty took Gene's arm:

"Wait a minute, bat: you should take your lunch before it's cold…"

\- Cold? I can assure you we'll be back before a single food particle in this bag looses heat!

Gene jumped in his Time Device and looked at the time circuits.

At least, he didn't have to ask Clive _when_ he did his stupid attempt: as in the original Time Machine, the time circuits showed last time departure and, specifically to the Time Device, last place departure.

"I've got the weapons, Gene!"

Gene thought this could be useful for their mission, and Marty immediately picked up two of them.

\- Hey, what's this? Baseball bats?

Gene didn't answer, and neither did Marty. They thought the same: Clive should stay clear from any Gene's invention, especially this one… He'd better stop fooling.

\- Hey, I asked a question! And I know you're "talking" together.

\- We're not talking, we're communicating.

Gene started the engine and lit up the time circuits. He programmed their destination in order not to arrive at the same time and same place, but a bit earlier, next to the laboratory…

* * *

**T**he Time Device appeared as Gene wished it, and he turned on the special holographic camouflage after they had quit the device. It just looked like one lamppost between several others.

"Okay, I set mine on Mesmerize."

Clive observed his brother caressing the white band on the weapon:

\- Hey, that's odd, can I try it?

Gene pointed the weapon to Clive, holding the atomic matcher by one arm.

Clive stopped at once, totally still.

\- Okay, now, you are telling us how you're replaced the atomic matcher by his broken parts.

Clive gasped:

\- Chloroform. Gene alsleep. Take broken parts. Time Spice. Wait. Marty out. Chloroform. Gene alsleep. Take cosmic masher. Put broken parts. Time Spice. Put cosmic masher. Wait. Surprise.

\- Okay, that's enough. Hide in the Time Device and do nothing.

Clive waved his head to notify he will obey. Gene put his weapon in his pants' pocket:

\- He's even more stupid when mesmerized.

\- So that's the "mesmerized mode"?

\- Yes. Effective, nope?

\- What's the plan?

\- Were will wait for the other Clive to arrive.

Clive disappeared behind the lamppost. Twenty minutes later, the other Clive came into the laboratory: he had a bottle filled with chloroform.

\- Okay, now, we're trying to… What a fool!

Gene was hitting his own head:

\- What?

\- I almost forgot my atomic matcher in the Time Device!

Marty raised an eyebrow:

\- Gene, I'm practically sure you were holding it a few minutes ago…

\- Nonsense. Before it's too late, I'm going back to the… What?!

\- What's happening, bat?

\- The Time Device… It's gone…

\- Gone? Are you sure?

Marty was looking to the same point than Gene: he couldn't tell if a lamppost was missing. Gene took his weapon and gasped:

\- The mesmerize mode! I forgot the short time limit!

\- A time limit?

\- This mode's duration is only ten minutes… That means… Oh, God…

\- He could accidentaly provoke your disappearance!

They had the same thought: out of his mesmerize state, Clive should have decided to jump in time…

* * *

**G**ene shook his head:

\- Let's abort that mission. We've got something more important to do… And we can't do it.

\- Why?

\- It's clear: Clive has stolen my atomic matcher, that's why I don't have it anymore.

\- Stolen? But… What could he do with it? He doesn't even know what it is!

\- I guess he knows it, or will know it.

Gene took a sort of compass in his pocket. But it wasn't pointing the North at all…

\- You can localize the Time Device with this?

\- Yes. We're jumping in.

\- It's the Time Device the other Clive brought with him in order to exchange the broken parts and the atomic matcher, I don't think it's…

\- False: it's the Time Device Clive has stolen minutes ago.

He was looking at his laboratory: Clive was leaving, carrying the atomic matcher.

\- CLIVE!

The brother caught in the act shivered:

\- Gene? Marty?

\- I know what you're doing! Give me that back!

\- Gene, it could cause a space-time continuum collapse!

But Gene violently tored away his invention from Clive's hands:

\- Now, you're telling me what you've precisely done!

\- I… I don't know what you're talking about…

\- Is that so? No matter, I can know it by myself!

He pushed Clive in the back with his weapon:

\- I won't hesitate to use it! To the Time Device, right now!

Clive obeyed, but as soon as Marty and Clive were aboard, Gene caressed his weapon, and Clive vanished instantly.

\- Why did you do that? And… I don't understand a thing, you think too fast for me!

\- It's simple: Gene wasn't taking the atomic matcher in order to obtain my pardon: he was stealing my invention, that's why it disappeared as I was carrying it! And I know it wasn't the first time he was attempted to steal my inventions.

Marty scratched his head:

\- Gene, that means he's been using your Time Device several times… How can you guess when and where he has been?

\- I don't have to guess. Let me introduce you my space-time recorder!

An additional panel raised from the up of the board, showing four-dimensionnal coordinates:

\- So, that's when and where he's gone the most recently…

Gene pushed a switch, and the panel showed other coordinates one by one. Gene stopped:

\- And that's when and where you've been first…

\- How can you know that?

\- I know my Time Device's sensors. And they're telling me that Clive was alone when those coordinates have been ordered.

\- You thought it could happen?

Gene lit the time circuits:

\- I knew Clive was boiling inside because of jealousy.

\- He's jealous? Of you?

\- Of course. So, I placed many security sensors for that precise case. We're able to repair what he has done, no matter if he's cooperating or not.

Gene entered the four-dimensional coordinates, and a sudden green flash blinded Marty…

* * *

\- **W**e're in the past, when we had destroyed some of your inventions, aren't we…?

\- More or less: I don't see the Time Machine. That means we're not back from the future yet.

\- What could Clive do there?

\- We'll discover it. Shh! Look…

Clive was arriving at the laboratory.

He took a look around, probably to make sure nobody was watching him, and started to manipulate the laboratory's door…

\- Is he trying to open it?

\- I think so… What are you going to steal from me…?

Clive entered.

\- He has opened it! Why aren't we doing something?

Gene looked at Marty, a bit surprised:

\- I thought you were experienced in time travels? If we stop him, we'll erase the reason why we're here, causing a major space-time continuum collapse!

\- Yes, you're right… So, what's the plan?

\- Just following his as he jumps in time, so we could know precisely what he has done, and at the appropriate time and place, we will reverse the damages.

Marty shrugged his shoulders: he hadn't noticed any damages yet.

\- He's leaving!

Clive was holding some wearable communicators, a weapon, and some other Clive's inventions.

\- I wonder what he's up to do with this…

\- CLIVE THEODORE BROWN!

\- Mom?! What you're doing there…?

Edna was coming to the laboratory.

\- I could ask you the same question! Your brother is somewhen else, your father and I are terribly anguished, and what are you doing? Stealing your brother's inventions?

\- Hem, mom, it's not wh…

Clive caressed the weapon, and Edna became still:

\- Now, mom, forget you saw me stealing that stuff. Stay inside the lab and wait for Gene.

Edna waved her head, and Clive added, smiling:

\- Welcome him as if you were proud of him.

He closed the door and ran to downtown Hill Valley. Seconds later, the Time Machine appeared in a blue bolt of lightning. An other Marty left the DeLorean:

\- It's already morning? I thought we left at sundown…

\- Correct. I decided to retard our time jump for a few hours, so my mother won't be there anymore.

* * *

**T**he other Marty waved his head:

\- Very clever, Gene.

The other Gene was paralyzed.

\- What's wrong… Your mother?

\- I think she's inside… The inside shutters weren't closed.

\- So, what are we doing now?

Edna suddenly showed up from the lab:

\- _I _will tell you what you are doing.

\- Mrs. Brown?

\- Mother?

She looked at her son for minutes, and added:

\- Hug me, my son!

Gene took Marty's wrist:

\- We've got nothing more to do here. Let's follow Clive.

They came back to the Time Device, and Gene pushed the switch of his space-time recorder:

\- So, that's where you are now…

\- He hasn't jumped in time?

\- No. He's probably stocking my inventions for the moment.

Stocking? Was he thinking about pretending he was the legitimate owner of those inventions? Gene was thinking so, typing on a virtual desk:

\- We will take back my inventions when he'll stop that. For now, I'm writing the precise date and location of everything he steals from me, so we could put it back at the appropriate four-dimensional coordinates later…

\- That makes sense.

Gene had actually grown up: he was almost as carefully as his father about time travels. He lit up the time circuits, entering the coordinates, and the Time Device jumped some miles farther.

\- Well, this is where you bring my inventions…

Clive was leaving an ancient farm, still carrying a weapon.

\- You know you're doing wrong… You're shivering as the last leaf of a tree…

\- Gene…?

Gene turned his head to Marty:

\- Now, I understand why my other self hated him…

\- It was for an other reason, Gene.

\- No matter what the reason is! He's no good for me!

\- Shh, he's close…

Clive came aboard the other Time Device, and they both disappeared.

Marty and Gene came back to their own Time Device, and Gene typed again:

\- I'm writing the precise coordinates where and when those inventions are…

\- When too?

Gene didn't give any explanation: Marty could sense him burning with fury.

\- So, this is your next destination…

He lit the time circuits up and entered the coordinates on the recorder…

* * *

**M**arty took a look around, astonished:

\- Gene, why are we in the future?

\- I don't know, that's Clive's current location.

They were in Stockholm, back to the twenty-first century. The Time Device Clive was using to steal Gene's inventions was only two feet away.

\- We'll wait for him here.

Gene pressed a button on the board:

\- I'm activating the Time Device's camouflage…

\- Something's wrong, bat…

\- Am I still thinking too fast for you?

\- A bit too fast, yeah.

\- I think something's odd here… I can't recognize the Stockholm I know…

Marty took a look on the town and shrugged his shoulders:

\- What seems different to you?

\- I don't know… Something's missing…

Marty looked at the four-dimensional coordinates:

\- The fact we're decades earlier might be the reason why…

\- You're right. And this date… 31st December 2045…

Gene opened bug eyes:

\- 2045! It's the year I'm supposed to create the G.S.D! That's it!

\- So, the G.S.D isn't built yet. No need to be alarmed…

\- Yet I feel something's wrong…

Gene took his weird compass:

\- It's going crazy, very well…

Marty pointed at downtown Stockholm:

\- Hey! It's Clive, here!

\- He doesn't seem to have anything…

Clive jumped in a bush that disappeared in a green flash.

\- My Time Device localizer was confused because the second Time Device was close…

\- Are we following Clive?

Gene shook his head and opened the drivers' door.

\- Hey, where are you going?

\- I feel something really wrong has happened. I want to know what.

\- Hey, don't think about it! You could meet yourself!

\- It's precisely what I'm looking for.

\- You know what could happen if…

Gene wasn't listening. Whatever happened, it had something to do with him…

\- Here we are… And there's nothing.

\- We are nowhere in downtown Stockholm, Gene.

\- Not nowhere. We're at the precise G.S.D's location.

\- You're right! It's almost New Year's Day, and the G.S.D doesn't exist!

\- That means it will _never _exist.

* * *

**G**ene and Marty were sitting next to the site where the G.S.D was supposed to be, thinking:

\- What could have happened, according to you?

\- I don't know. But it's clear something avoided me to create this Department…

Gene got a mean stare:

\- Or _someone_…

\- You mean Clive. What else could he have done here?

Gene waved his head:

\- I have to find myself. I'm the only one who could tell what happened.

\- And me?

\- You…? Yes! We're the closest friends in the world, you know for sure what happened to me!

\- Unless we've lost contact.

\- Nonsense, Marty. I could _never _loose contact with you…

Marty pointed his head:

\- What am I thinking about, now?

\- Erm… Yes, I left you without any news… But only two weeks, and I wanted to go back very earlier, but the time circuits were malfunction… God!

\- What?

\- I know why the time circuits were malfunctioning… My implant and its technology were interacted.

Gene shook his head:

\- It's not relevant. We need a plan…

\- First thing to do, is localizing our older selves.

\- Yes, but how?

\- I'm a scientific figure, here, and you are a famous rockstar round the wolrd.

\- How do you know that?

Gene smiled:

\- I did some time-jumps, and I learned those facts accidentally…

\- So, you have an idea?

\- You know I have…

Marty waved his head to confirm.

\- Back to the Time Device…

Gene entered four-dimensional coordinates that seemed a little weird for Marty.

\- When are we going, bat?

\- The appropriate question is: "Where are we going?"…

\- You mean we are staying in 2045?

\- Yes. I'm planning to meet your older self.

\- You don't think it's a bit dangerous?

Gene waved his head:

\- I'll pretend to be my own grandson…

\- Not bad… But what if "I" know you have no children?

\- Marty, I'm supposed to be 80 years old. Think about your own age.

\- Oh, yes… I guess I could be betrayed by my own memory…

\- Correct! That's why it will work!

Crazy plans based on pure confidence in good fortune… His bat was back again…

* * *

\- **S**o, here we are…

Marty opened his door and couldn't help himself to exclaim:

\- WOW! Look at this mansion!

\- Come back inside, Marty.

\- Why?

\- It's _your_ mansion.

Marty obeyed, flabbergasted:

\- I will live in this castle?

\- In Ireland, to be precise.

\- Why would I live in Ireland?

\- Pure nostalgia, I guess. I know your family's from this country.

\- You're right, but…

Gene took a little bag in his pocket:

\- I saved those in case of emergency…

He opened the bag:

\- The communicators? I thought you had destroyed all of them?

\- Except for _our_ communicators.

\- But why?

Gene put his communicator on his temple, hiding it under his untamed red hair:

\- I was terrified by the event we could loose contact, for any possible reason.

\- Bat… I don't know what to say…

\- Just take your communicator. It would speak for you.

Marty put the badge on his head without hesitating and caressed it:

_Now, we're in contact again…_

Gene smiled and came outside:

_The Time Device is hidden. Stay in, unless I ask you to come… _

_It's okay, bat, I don't want my older self to see me. _

_I like you, rat…_

_I like you too, bat… _

Gene turned back on Marty and took the alley to the mansion.

Marty was wondering: this house will be his… He will be a superstar…

_I know that's much to go with, rat…_

_I was thinking for myself!_

_I apologize, so. _

Marty heard a bell ringing in his head: apparently, he could hear what Gene hears.

_You sense everything I sense, rat, don't forget it…_

A door opened:

_\- Good evening, Sir. Who should I announce to Master McFly?_

_\- Brown. Jack Steven Brown. _

_\- Please stay in the hallway, Mister Brown…_

_Way to go, Gene…_

_You know I'm good in inventing names. _

A few minutes later, the same voice came back:

_\- I am sorry, Mister Brown, but Master McFly does not know any Jack Steven Brown._

_\- I am Gene Terence Brown's grandson! _

_\- Gene Terence Brown? _

Marty could recognize his own voice, but actually more… Shaken…

_\- Gene! You came from the past to visit your old friend? _

Gene knew he couldn't say it:

_\- I'm sorry, Master McFly… But I'm just his grandson, Jack Steven…_

_\- His grandson… One of the oldest or the youngest?_

_\- Erm… It's not relevant, Master McFly… I wanted to talk about my grandfather…_

_\- So, you know how he's doing…?_

_\- Because you don't?_

"Master McFly" didn't respond, but Gene thought:

_The wearable communicator! How could he have it?_

_\- Your grandfather gave me this a very long time ago… I can't remember why and when… But he was terrified we could loose contact… Yet this precaution has been no use…_

_\- What do you mean?_

_\- Where he is, he can't use it…_

Marty gasped:

_Does that mean he's dead?_

_Oh, please, rat, don't think about it…_

_\- Doctors took it from him as soon as he has entered the Psychiatric Department…_

_Psychiatric? I've been interned?! _

_\- But I keep it, hoping he will get his communicator back soon… But it's already been ten long years…_

Gene was feeling really bad. Not only because he had just learned he will be interned in a mental hospital during ten years, and probably more… But because "Master McFly" was obviously crying:

_\- I'm sorry, Master McFly… I didn't know that… To be honest, I came to you to know where he was._

_\- You're looking for him?_

_Tell him he is your inspiration to become a scientist, bat…_

_\- Yes… I'm a scientist, and an inventor, just like he is… I wanted to meet him._

A deep sigh rang in Marty's head: he could sense "Master McFly" felt terribly alone, and seeing Gene, the little while he thought he _was_ Gene, had been an intense moment of joy for him.

_\- Like he was, you mean… A young man appeared from nowhere, presenting several inventions, including his atomic matcher and his genomic surgery device… Gene attempted multiple long trials against him, claiming the rights on those inventions, but he had no evidence for it… _

Marty raised an eyebrow: Gene has ever written down instruction manuals for any device he creates…

_\- … Because his laboratory burned down in a doubt fire when he was sixty… So the trials had get on his nerves… And he broke down…_

_\- Broke down? How?_

_\- He told the audience this young man stole all his inventions in the past just to bring them here. _

Gene gasped:

_\- Was he telling about time traveling?_

_\- Yes… But as you probably know it, the secret of time traveling never get out our two family circles, the audience thought he was nuts… He has always been batty, but this time, he was telling sense… _

_\- So that's why he's in a nuthouse, now…_

* * *

**G**ene stopped the engine. Marty put an hand on his shoulder:

_I'm sorry for it, bat… Clive clearly framed you up…_

_I know. It's your turn, now…_

_My turn?_

_You have to meet my older self, I can't do it. _

_That's right… _

Marty get out of the Time Device:

_Good luck, rat…_

_I hope I'll be able to recognize you…_

_And I hope I won't be able to do the same._

_I will pretend the same as you. It will work._

_Yes…_

Marty was up to turn back, but he felt Gene was disturbed:

_What's wrong, bat?_

_While I was talking to your older self, I felt his deep loneliness… _

_He was clearly missing your older self…_

_You've felt it too?_

_Of course: he was wearing his communicator. I think we were linked to him. _

Gene waved his head:

_That makes sense… Go on, Marty…_

_Okay, bat… And… Hold on... We'll fix things up…_

_I know… But it's tough… _

Gene closed the passenger's door.

_So… How could I enter this nuthouse…?_

He walked to the main doors…

\- Sorry, kid, you have to introduce yourself.

\- I… I'm MartyMcFly junior.

_Rat! Why are you giving your real name?_

_It will work, don't worry…_

\- Okay, let me verify your identity…

The guard scanned Marty, and waved his head:

\- DNA match… Why are you here?

\- I'd like to visit my grandfather's friend.

\- Who?

\- Doctor Gene Terence Brown.

\- You can enter, it's visit time… Room 34.

Marty climbed the stairs, following the indicating panels on the walls:

\- Rooms 10 to 20… Second floor… Rooms 30 to 40!

He ran, looking at the numbers on the doors:

\- 31, 32, 33… 34!

He entered after knocking on the door, and its occupant turned on him:

\- DOC?!


	6. Chapter 6 - A Family Matter

**A Family Matter**

\- **T**he last person who had mistaken me with my father was my best friend of the entire space-time continuum… And you look so much like him…

The old man's grey eyes started to overflow with sadness.

\- Okay, Dr. Brown, I know you're not Emmett Lathrop Brown…

\- Doctor? I am not a Doctor anymore… Not since I get jailed in this nuthouse…

\- I'm sorry to hear that.

The old Gene looked really tired and… Sick, as well…

\- What did they do to you?

\- First, they had stolen my communicator, avoiding any contact with my rat, then, they had filled my blood with unknown drugs, so I could be an obedient vegetable, and as it didn't work, they put me alone in this room where I am just like an international criminal…

\- Really?

Old Gene waved his head to confirm and looked at the ceiling:

\- Yes, I know you're watching me, you awfully stupid spies!

"Okay, so, is he gone mad, or is he actually filmed…"

\- Hey! I heard that!

\- But… I haven't said a thing…

\- What's this?! Let me look!

Gene succeded in taking Marty's left ear, and opened bug eyes:

\- One of my communicators… Only two of them are supposed to last…

He released Marty and stood silent for a moment:

\- Marty…? Rat, is that you?

\- No, I'm just Master McFly's grandson… I'm Marty Junior…

\- And how did you get this communicator?

Marty broke the telepathic transmission:

\- Master McFly gave me it.

\- Oh, I see… That makes sense… And he told you to come here to give me some news!

\- Hum… Yes… He wanted to tell you…

Marty looked at old Gene: he could sense his feeling of loneliness like it was his own feeling.

\- … He's missing you really much, Mr. Brown…

Old Gene suddenly held Marty in his arms and answered with a shivering voice:

\- Thank you, Marty Junior…

Marty couldn't help himself to tighten old Gene in return at this moment:

\- I swear things will be fixed up…

\- You speak just like your grandfather was used to… I really thought for a second you were him.

\- Mr. Brown… The young man who stole your inventions, how does he look like?

Old Gene raised an eyebrow:

\- You trust me?

\- Of course, grandpa trusts you.

\- Are you warned about time travels?

\- Yeah… A little bit…

\- So I can tell you it's been a complete mystery for me… Oh…

* * *

**O**ld Gene's knee betrayed him, but Marty supported him, so he could return to the bed:

\- Who was he?

\- He pretended to be Dwayne Jehnsen, a blond guy with light green eyes… I've never seen him before, and he popped from nowhere, presenting _my lifetime creations_ to the scientific community!

\- I guess that hurts…

\- You can't know… Then, I attempted trials, but my laboratory has been set on fire…

Marty heard that part from his older self, but he wanted to know one thing:

\- How did this happen?

\- If only I knew it… Ten years ago, I left my lab for two hours, so I could visit my genomic surgery team in Stockholm, but as I went back… My reason for living and all my creations were burned down… And curiously, this young man presented the inventions of mine he had stolen _with_ _the instruction manuals I wrote for each of them_...

Marty waved his head:

\- And from this part, you have understood who it was actually…

\- Yes! It was my brother, Clive Theodore Brown, no doubt about it! But I couldn't prove it…

\- Why?

\- This young man didn't look like Clive… And he was young and _alive_…

\- Alive? What do you mean?

Old Gene whispered. Marty took his hand: his heartbeat was erratic.

\- One day, a really long time ago, father and mother found him dead…

\- How old was he?

\- He would have been fifteen.

\- That's hard…

\- I didn't appreciate him much… I really thought I would never see him again…

He gasped. His heartbeat was accelerating, still unhealthily irregular:

\- But I knew this so-called Jehnsen was nobody but my brother… I realized he had stolen my future invention I had in project…

\- The DNA Converter?

\- Rat told you about it… So, you know I told about time travels to justify… Aaah…

\- Calm down, Mr. Brown, your heart seems completely…

Old Gene put his other hand on Marty's, and looked at him in the eyes, smiling:

\- Tell my rat I've been missing him too… In unimaginable proportions…

\- That you've been missing him…? Hey, Mr. Brown?!

Old Gene wasn't moving, but his heart was still beating… Very slowly…

\- GENE! Gene, do you hear me?! HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!

\- What's going on, here?

The nurse took old Gene's heartbeat and called for help, but afer ten minutes of constant efforts, the chief medical officer shook his head:

\- Are you from his family?

\- I'm Master Marty McFly's grandson… How is he doing?

\- We know Master McFly and Mr. Brown's families are very close… I'm sorry…

\- No… He's not…

* * *

\- **R**at! I'm so relieved to see you…

Gene tightened Marty:

\- When you've disrupted communications, I thought something wrong happened to you, but I didn't know what to do…

Marty squeezed Gene in return. Gene looked at him:

\- Rat… It's the first time you hold me like this… Something terrible occurred, am I right?

Marty could just wave his head, feeling he was going to cry again.

\- Let it go, my friend… Just let it go…

Gene gently held Marty, leaving him put his head on his shoulder. Marty cried.

\- I don't want to know what happened, if you don't want me to know it…

\- Better left unknown for you…

\- Okay… So, what did "I" tell you after you've disconnected your communicator?

Marty carried on:

\- He's sure that Clive was under all this… And pretended to be dead when he was fifteen.

\- I guess he knows we're on his back.

\- So, what's the plan?

\- Jumping to the next destination, so we could see what Clive have stolen from this century.

\- Sounds right…

Gene entered the four-dimensional coordinates he could see on his space-time recorder…

* * *

**T**he Time Device appeared next to the old farm again, and Gene looked at his compass:

\- My Time Device Localizer shows our current position corresponds with the Time Device's position. That means Clive isn't there…

\- You entered a different time coordinate?

\- Of course not. My time circuits are probably a little miscalibrated…

\- Because of the interaction with your former implant?

Gene waved his head to confirm:

\- No other possible explanation… I didn't have the time to repair it. Just think about it: I'm a time traveler since seven years, and I haven't been able to spare a few minutes in recalibrating…

The Time Device Localizer seemed to go mad one more time:

\- Clive's arrived. My TDL can't localize two Time Devices at the same four-dimensional coordinates.

\- I see him! Look!

Clive was a few steps away to the farm.

\- Turn on your communicator, rat…

Marty obeyed, a little afraid Gene could read in his mind what happened to his older self in 2045.

_How do that stuff works, now…_

_Hey, bat, I hear what Clive thinks!_

Gene smiled:

_And he can't. I've blocked our transmissions._

_What do you think he's doing?_

Suddenly, Clive's black hair turned white and became as golden as the Sun…

_He has stolen my DNA Converter! My old self was right!_

* * *

**C**live appeared from the inside of the farm under his transient DNA:

_That stuff is incredible… And this… What is it? I've picked it, but there was no instruction manual._

_My TDL! He has stolen my TDL!_

_You haven't written a manual for it?_

_Of course not. The TDL is for my personal use, and as time travels are Brown family's secret…_

Marty scratched his head:

_You will reveal this so-called Brown's family secret._

_I know!_

_Oh, I see… It can tell me where my Time Spice is…_

_Time DEVICE, you awfully stupid spy!_

"Awfully stupid spy"… Those three words rang in Marty's head like an echo from the past…

Clive turned to their direction:

_Oh, bro and his ratty pal are there, too… I'd better think of a way to get rid of them…_

He jumped in a bush, and seconds later, the green flash announced his disappearance.

_So, that's almost when and why he decided to organize his own death…_

He turned on Marty:

_Rat, what's going on? It's something I've just told… Why is this painful?_

Gene had red Marty's mind.

_Gene… I shouldn't tell you that… But you died under my watch._

_WHAT?!_

_Please, I'm disturbed…_

_I can sense it… Marty, just picture it in your mind… Please…_

Painfully, Marty remembered every detail he could about old Gene's death.

When the moment came, he cried again, and Gene felt sick:

_I'm going to die in a nuthouse, convinced I'm observed, and filled with drugs, definitely taken apart from you since ten years…_

_I wanted to let you ignore it, as we were fixing things up…_

_I share everything with you… You couldn't keep it for you._

_I know… But you saw yourself dying a first time, I wished I could…_

Gene lit up the time circuits:

_You couldn't, Marty. Now, let's fix things up!_

He was looking at him. Marty waved his head:

_Yes, let's do it…_

He put his hand on Gene's:

_… Bat._

Gene smiled and entered the next four-dimensional coordinates:

_I like you, rat._

_I like you too._

Marty felt much better as he could touch Gene, proving himself he was real and alive thanks to his body temperature and heartbeat, and this proximity he had never share with anyone else…

While he was thinking about it, Gene's thoughts rang in his head:

_Rat, can you please release my hand? I need it in order to make this baby jump._

_Oh… Excuse-me, bat._

_Are you fine…?_

_Was just thinking about how much I enjoy your mere existence…_

* * *

**T**he Time Device appeared next to the Brown's house.

_I was right: he's here to convince his fifteen years old self to pretend to be dead…_

_Why his fifteen year-old self?_

_I don't know… He wasn't dating with Sally at this moment…_

_But you almost were…_

_I couldn't remember it, rat…_

Marty knew it. Clive appeared from a tree and stood up:

_Now, I just have to wait for myself… I know what I'm supposed to do now…_

Marty took a look on the time circuits: Clive was supposed to do something special on this particular day and place…?

_Bat! It's the precise day when he seduced Sally before you could do it…_

Gene looked at Marty:

_Are you sure of it?_

_Absolutely! I don't know what he got on mind, but it has something to do with Sally and him._

_Chloroform… Just enough for me, I think…_

_If we just listen, we can know what he got on mind. _

_You're right._

But Clive just thought about the running time the next ten minutes…

_There! I'm coming!_

Gene and Marty followed Clive's look, and saw younger Clive arriving. As the false blond Clive hid, a young woman came from the park.

_It's Sally! She's coming to see you!_

_To see me? Why?_

Marty was remembering that day:

_Because I told her you had something really important to tell. You should get out in a few minutes._

And minutes later, a really young Gene appeared from the main Brown House's entrance, obviously pushed by a younger Marty:

\- Come on, Gene! She won't wait for you forever!

\- Gene…? What's going on?

The younger Gene was clearly shivering inside, and Marty could guess he was about to faint:

\- S… Sa… Sally…

\- Yes, Gene?

The younger Clive was approaching younger Gene and Sally, but the blond Clive popped from the darkness of a dead end and put a piece of cotton under his nose:

_Nighty-night, young me…_

Gene and Marty could see Clive leading his younger self to the second Time Device, carrying him inside and jumping again in time.

_We have to follow him!_

_He couldn't set himself in danger, no…?_

_That's what we will discover…_

Gene lit up the time circuits and entered the next coordinates…

* * *

**_S_**_TUPID INCOMPATIBLE TECHNOLOGIES INTERACTIONS!_

_It didn't work again?_

_We're too late! Clive has arrived since twenty minutes!_

_Hey, bat, look over there…_

\- It's Clive…?

\- What happened to him?

Doc and Edna were running to the young Clive as he was lying down on the streets…

\- What's going on, daddy?

Young Gene, holding Sally's hand, was observing the scene:

\- Oh no… Gene… I got a rather difficult thing to tell you…

\- Is it what we're feared those four months, darling?

\- It is, Edna… Gene… Your brother is _dead_…

Gene knew his brother wasn't dead, so how could Clive…

_If dad says so, nobody could doubt of it._

_Clive is here! But… I can't see him…_

\- I will dispose of his body in the most respectful way I could… Edna, go home with Gene…

\- Right, darling… Gene, are you coming?

\- Right now, mother…

Young Gene could just leave a kiss on Sally's cheek, and Edna took his hand to lead him home.

\- I'm sincerely sad for you, Dr. Brown…

\- Thank you, Sally… Just do one thing for me…

\- Everything you wish.

\- Take care of my last son… Make him as happy as you can before it's too late…

\- I'm already making everything I can for it. I want people to be happy with me.

Doc smiled in a curious way:

\- Oh, I know it…

_That's odd… That expression doesn't look like Doc…_

\- I'm going back home… Carry on, Dr. Brown…

\- Thanks, you're a sweet heart.

Sally walked away, and Doc smiled even more strangely.

Gene had heard Marty's remark, so he raised an eyebrow:

_Why is father smiling?_

_Now, I'm disposing of you…_

Doc took young Clive's body and carried him to a lamppost:

_Gene! It's not your father! It's Clive!_

_Clive? What did he do to my father?_

They get the answer when Clive opened the Time Device's door: Doc was sleeping inside. Clive put his younger self on the passenger's seat and pointed Doc's head with a weapon of Gene's inventory:

_\- Now, Emmett Lathrop Brown, you saw your son Clive dead on the street. You told your entire family he's dead. You decided to get him incinerate. Here is the funerary urn where his ashes are… It's Lodger's funerals that did it. You won't remember me. Just what I told you saw and did. Right?_

_\- Right… _

* * *

**I**t took minutes for Gene to go with what he had just seen.

_Am I supposed to tell my father Clive's not dead?_

_I don't think so. We should let him realize his plan, but stop before he could get you in a nuthouse. _

_I'm tired of arsonists…_

_I know you saw your mother burning down the speakeasy in 1931, and there's no doubt Clive has burned down your laboratory after stealing all he wished…_

Gene shook his head:

_Just let it be… That's odd… I'm supposed to be with Sally, now…_

_My older self told you you had many grandsons…_

_I know how and why, now…_

Marty could sense he wasn't enjoying the fact he owed his relation with Sally to his brother.

_What's going next?_

Gene lit up the time circuits:

_I think he almost has everything he wants. Now, I guess he's going to burn down my lab._

He entered the four-dimensional coordinates showed by the space-time recorder.

_Hey! I remember it! It's Clive's last destination!_

_The precise date he will pop from nowhere and pretend to be the inventor of my creations, I guess… And I know those space coordinates: it leads directly to my lab… _

\- **I** will keep an eye on the lab, honey, be sure nothing will get out of it under my watch!

\- I trust you, Sally… I know it may sound a bit paranoiac, but I really think some of my creations have been stolen from here… And I could swear all my manuals had faded away…

\- Some of them are missing, you're right… But I promise you I'll do my best to stop it.

\- You've always done your best for me…

Seventy years old Gene kissed Sally and walked away.

Gene was observing his older self, a bit confused:

_Wow, I'm so old…_

_You look radiant, Gene. _

_Thanks, rat… I guess Sally took a great care of me._

_What are we going to do?_

_I entered earlier time coordinates. We just have to wait for Clive's intervention._

Sally came inside the laboratory, closing the inside shutters. Ten minutes later, a young red-haired man silently walked from a dead end and started to spread a liquid on the walls…

_Oh no!_

Gene jumped out of the Time Device:

\- SALLY! GET BACK, YOU!

Marty approached, and he could see Gene fighting against himself.

Sally came from the inside:

\- What's going on… Oh! Barry Lathrop Brown! And… Oh, I don't understand…

\- Come on, Mrs. Brown, it will be a bit dangerous, there…

Marty leaded Sally to the Time Device, but as she looked back, she gasped:

\- This boy's hair color changes!

_Great job, bat…_

* * *

**S**ally stood up, observing the young man becoming himself:

\- Clive Theodore Brown…?

_You're discovered…_

\- You were supposed to be dead… How could it be…

_Oh, don't even think about it!_

Clive hit the ground.

Gene put a weapon of his in his pocket. Marty knew at this point that Clive tried to take this weapon to mesmerize Sally and Marty himself, but Gene took it before Clive could move his hand.

_You were too fast for him, bat, he had no chance._

_He's always been slow…_

\- What's going on here? Could you explain?

\- I'm afraid not.

Gene pointed at Sally:

\- You saw Clive, coming from the past in the Time Device he has stolen from Gene. He tried to burn down the laboratory, but you've been able to stop him. Just keep this weapon with you and set it to "mesmerize", if Clive dare to move. I suppose you know how to use this?

\- I know it…

\- Very well. Clive had staged his death, he will tell you how if you ask him when he's mesmerized. And he will lead you to the place where he hides all the inventions he stole from Gene.

Sally waved her head:

\- I understand…

\- One last thing: you won't remember me and this other young man.

Gene was showing Marty.

\- I haven't seen you two…

\- Right…

Gene and Marty jumped inside the Time Device.

_So, what's next?_

_Verifying my orders have been followed. The "mesmerize mode" plays some tricks sometimes. _

_Okay, so we're going in the future?_

_Correct. And, Marty…_

_Yes, Gene?_

Gene was smiling at him:

_I wanted to tell you… I enjoy your mere existence, too. _

_I guess your existence will be much better. _

_In fact, yes. You know, I've wondered where Sally was, in 2045…_

_She was dead, I guess. Dead because Clive burned down the lab, ignoring she was inside… _

Gene waved his head, setting the times circuits…

* * *

\- **G**ene Terence Brown? Are you mocking me?

\- No, I'm sure he's here!

\- Reconsider your informations, Sir. Doctor Gene Terence Brown is the founder of the G.S.D… Right over there: you see this tower?

\- Yes…

\- It's the Genomic Surgery Department. The man you're talking about is more probably here.

Marty scratched his neck:

\- Okay, thanks…

\- You're welcome.

Marty went back to the Time Device and jumped inside…

_So?_

_So, you're the G.S.D. founder again, and you're not in the nuthouse._

Gene smiled:

_Things are fixed up… _

_We can go back in 1986, now…_

_Not now…_

_Gene, we did everything and took any possible precaution to make sure your brother won't mess with our timeline again… What else do you want to do?_

Gene lit up the time circuits:

_I'd like to see one thing… _

_Gene… No…_

_If you prefer, I will leave you in 1986 and go there alone._

_Are you completely batty?_

Gene shook his head and entered the coordinates…

_I recognize it: we're in 2016! _

_Correct. Last time we were here, something horrible happened. I want to get another picture from this year before coming back home and living my life with Sally… _

_I understand… I'd like it too._

It was late, but a young woman was sitting on a public bench. Marty looked at her:

_I don't know who this is, but she reminds me of someone…_

\- Marlene McFly…?

Gene and Marty turned to the young man who catched the woman's attention by calling her name:

_Hey, he looks like you! _

The young woman seemed ultimately pleased to see the young man:

\- Elijah Brown… So, it was your note…?

\- Yes, Marlene…

\- Why did you ask me anonymously to come here so late?

The reason was readable on Elijah's face, but Marlene looked as lost in his eyes as he was in hers.

\- I wanted to ask you something… And I fear what people could think of it…

\- Whatever it is, as it comes from you, it can't be wrong…

\- I'm not sure of it…

\- Elijah, we know each other from the cradle, and I want it to be to the grave.

\- Oh, if you knew how much I want it too…

* * *

**M**arlene raised an eyebrow, looking tenderly at Elijah:

\- What do you mean?

\- Marlene, I… I…

He apparently couldn't get it out of his chest.

\- Elijah, are you sick?

\- Oh yes, terribly sick! Sick of you!

Marlene stood silent for a second.

\- Oh, no, that's not what I meant, excuse-me, please, excuse-me…

\- I know you're a bit clumsy with words, even if your note showed me you could overcome this difficulty if you have something really important to say…

\- That's right, Marlene… But if spoken, words are a mess…

\- So, don't speak, if you can show it…

Elijah Brown didn't move for seconds, then he waved his head:

\- Okay, so let's show it…

_Seriously? Elijah Brown?_

_What? I like that name!_

He put a knee on the ground, taking Marlene's hand.

He was looking for a little box in his pocket. Seeing it, Marlene shook her head:

\- Elijah…

He opened the box: a ring of gold was inside.

\- Are you asking me to…?

Elijah waved his head:

\- Marlene McFly… Will you… Marry me…?

\- Yes! Oh, yes, Elijah Brown!

She kissed him with a perceptible passion.

\- Marlene, does that mean…

\- If you knew how long I've been waiting for this moment…

Gene and Marty looked at each other:

_I can't believe it… Our two families are going to be unified… _

_It's happening in front of us, Gene… Just taste the moment…_

Gene smiled:

_Yes… I couldn't ask for a better picture from 2016…_

_Me neither, bat… Me neither…_


	7. Chapter 7 - First Meetings

**First Meetings**

\- **I**t's a boy, Dr. Brown!

Gene squeezed the little baby as softly as he could:

\- A boy… Hello, little me…

He looked up:

\- Everything's alright, Sally?

\- I think so… Can I…

She was looking at the baby. Gene waved his head quickly:

\- Of course…

Sally held the boy on her chest, and he started to suck her breast.

\- He's hungry…

\- How will we call him, my dear?

\- I remember you had an idea for a boy…

Gene confirmed by shaking his head:

\- Elijah.

\- So it will be Elijah. I like it.

\- Me too.

\- Where's Jen… I thought she was next to me?

\- Her baby should be born already. I think she's having a rest…

He focused on Marty's thoughts…

_\- A girl! It's a girl! Bat, did you hear that?_

\- Oh, yes, rat, I heard that…

\- What?

\- Marty told me Jennifer and him have a girl.

\- A girl… Oh, darling, it's so cute…

Marty "spoke" again:

_\- We've decided to call her Marlene. What do you think?_

\- I think that Sally and I have a boy, and we've called him Elijah.

_\- No? Are you kidding?_

\- Not at all, my friend.

_\- It's crazy! Do you believe it?_

Gene shook his head:

_Be silent, Marty. Sally and Jennifer shouldn't know what we know._

_Jennifer knows about time travels…_

_Yes, so does Sally. But learning that her just born girl will marry my just born boy could be a terrible shock for her. And I think Sally would be shocked too…_

_You're right, bat… But I can't help myself thinking about it when I look at Marlene…_

Gene gazed at his baby:

_I know what you're talking about…_

\- Something's wrong, my dear?

\- Nothing at all, sweetheart.

_I'll find you back in our wives' maternity room…_

_Yes, Marty… See you soon._

* * *

\- **E**lijah is so cute, Sally… Congratulations…

\- So is Marlene. How was it?

\- Tiring… But I'm glad it's over, now…

\- So am I… Oh, look: Marlene is looking at Elijah!

\- Yes, you're right… What do you believe she's thinking about?

Elijah was breastfeeding at the moment, eyes shut.

Sally caressed his thin red hair, and he opened his eyes:

\- Oh, the hungry baby has finished…

_Do you see, rat?_

_Yes: it seems he just noticed Marlene._

_It's a long love story to be…_

\- We both know you're communicating, Marty!

Gene and Marty glanced at each other:

\- How do you know that, Jen?

\- When you don't say a thing, I know you're talking to Gene.

\- Is there something you don't want to tell us, guys?

\- Erm… Nothing, Sally…

\- Don't lie to me.

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- Okay, my dear, there's something we know, but we won't tell you, because it would be too disturbing for the moment…

\- Something you accidentally learned in the future?

\- Yes, but don't tell about time travels here…

\- Gene, you're a paranoid one. There are no video cameras or microphones.

Sally smiled:

\- Do you want to hug you son?

\- Of yes, for sure…

Gene took Elijah in his arms. Marty did the same for his daughter.

_They are still staring at each other…_

_Do you think they've already…_

Gene "mentally" shrugged his shoulders:

_Who knows if a baby can fall in love?_

_True… I can't wait to see how their relationship will lead them to their wedding…_

_Be patient, rat… It's an inestimable present to know that they'll be married one day. _

_You're right. What Sally and you are going to do, know?_

_We want to go away from mother. We both know she's dangerous._

Marty looked at Gene:

_But… You will be away from me…?_

_And Elijah will be away from Marlene. I know it. I'm not decided yet._

_Our families will be unified one day, you can't just decide to avoid it!_

_Of course I can't. _

_This tone… What do you mean?_

* * *

**G**ene smiled:

_No matter what I will do, our children will be engaged in 2015._

_Time travels should have taught you that nothing's already written. _

_Time travels and love are two different things. And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that time traveling can't erase true love. _

_What do you mean?_

Gene sighed:

_You remember when I told you I've never met Sally?_

_You mean when I told you Clive had seduced her before you could do anything?_

_Correct. I must confess I lied to you. In my original timeline, I knew Sally since I was ten. _

_Why did you lie?_

_You seemed sad for me. So I decided to release you from the additional weight to know this part. _

Marty was staring at Gene: he had actually grown up, those seven years…

_And in my original timeline, I did love her, but I was too shy to tell her that._

_As I had to encourage you, I know it all too well._

_By the way, there's one thing I don't understand… In my original timeline, I wasn't supposed to meet you before I was fourteen… And in this timeline, it seems we've met earlier._

_I know you since your eighth birthday. _

Marty smiled:

_But if you want to know how this happened…_

_… There's one simple way to know it…_

_Exactly. _

_I remember you were less pleased about time traveling…_

_Maybe in your timeline. But as I know you for longer, you infested me much earlier._

Gene raised his eyebrows:

_Infested? With what?_

_Your endless enjoyment for dangerous time jumps and your untamed strange behaviors. _

_My behaviors… I guess I'm as strange in this timeline as I were in my timeline…_

_Time traveling can't erase your batty self. _

_I guess it can't. So, when are we doing it?_

Marty gave Marlene back to Jennifer:

_Later. When Jennifer and Sally will be sleeping._

_Tonight?_

_You would like to do it so soon?_

_We will be back in no time at all, no matter._

Gene hugged Elijah and gave him to Sally.

She was looking at his husband:

\- Are you planning something potentially deadly?

\- Deadly, no… Just a learning experiment.

\- Be careful, honey. Your kind of business is dangerous.

\- I'm more careful now, you know it.

\- You can tell me that, Gene… You can tell me that…

* * *

**_I_**_t seems my attempts to fix my little baby up are a success. _

_Relieved to hear it. I don't want to do uncontrollably wild time jumps. _

_Neither do I. Why are we back in 1981?_

_It's the day I met you. I'm sure you will understand why. _

_Where are we going?_

_Just follow me, and be discreet. _

Marty leaded his friend to a school group.

_I remember it… It's where mom and dad registered me…_

_I was registered in, too… But only when I was twelve. _

_We met in this school? We should have met earlier, even in my timeline…_

_That was special… Just peek. _

_What do you mean by speci… Oh! I can see you!_

Marty peeked too, so he could see the same scene he remembered.

_Who's with you?_

_It's the school's little bully. _

_Hey! What is he doing?_

The bully was shaking young Marty:

\- Gimme your candies!

Young Marty shook his head:

\- No way! Hey! Release me!

\- Gimme them!

The little bully was up to break Marty's arm.

\- That hurts… Please, release me…

\- You hear him or you're deaf? Release him.

Gene turned his head to see who dared to interrupt the bully in his business:

_It's me! _

\- Shut up, bro, I'm busy.

\- Release him, Clive. Or I will be really bad with you.

Clive laughed:

\- I should be afraid? Wouh-ouh, the baby will be bad with me! I'm scared!

The little Gene walked to Clive:

\- Okay, don't tell I haven't warned you…

He took his grandbrother's free hand:

\- Sorry, Clive…

Gene could hear a ticking noise, and young Clive yelled out:

\- Aw! What was that?!

Little Gene raised his hand, showing a round piece in his palm.

\- Oh, no… Not that again…

\- Sleep tight…

Clive felt down, and young Marty looked at little Gene:

\- Thanks… How…

\- Just a lil' capsule of mine filled with crushed sleeping pills.

* * *

**G**ene raised an eyebrow:

_I don't remember I invented this…_

_You did. In this timeline, at least: you were used to protect yourself from Clive this way. _

\- Gene Terence Brown. Secretely young inventor.

\- Marty McFly. I don't understand… He's your brother?

\- Unfortunately, yes. Are you alright?

Young Marty waved his head:

\- Yes, I think… Thanks to you.

\- Please, don't tell anyone I use it to calm down this unbearable bully. It's the only way I can protect myself from him, mom and dad won't approve it…

\- I think I can keep a lil' secret to thank you for protecting me. By the way, Doc Brown is your dad?

\- He is. Why?

Young Marty shrugged his shoulders:

\- In fact, I know him.

\- You do? That's odd…

\- Gene Terence Brown!

_Ooops, it's the teacher… _

\- Ooops, it's the teacher... Please, Marty, hide this!

Little Gene gave his protective capsule to young Marty, who put it in his schoolbag.

\- Just in the nick of time…

\- Can you explain me why your brother is lying down?

\- He sleeps…

\- Don't fake a childish language with me, Mr. Brown!

\- Fine, Miss Grasey, I confess I used some sleeping pills. But he was torturing him!

Miss Grasey turned to Marty:

\- Mr. McFly… So, you've met this school's bully and his brother.

\- Erm… I guess so…

\- After one year, I was surprised you hadn't. Is Gene telling the truth?

\- Yes, Miss Grasey, Clive was up to break my arm to have my candies, and Gene saved me.

\- With sleeping pills? Where are they?

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- I had just two of them, and I've used the last one to stop him.

\- Where do you get those pills, Mr. Brown?

\- In my dad's chest.

\- I warned you about this: just one more time, and I will tell it to your parents.

\- Yes, Miss Grasey…

The teacher turned back.

\- How many times you did it?

\- About two thousands and fifty-seven times… But "officially" just ten times.

Young Marty gave the protective capsule back to its owner:

\- And Clive never told your parents you're doing it?

\- This capsule also contains an anesthetic. As he wakes up, Clive can't remember a thing.

* * *

**_S_**_o, that's how we met in this timeline… Fascinating…_

_I told you it was special._

_I understand why we've been close friends earlier. _

_My little savior…_

_I… I guess I would do it for you, no matter why or when…_

Marty was hugging Gene. He let him lit up the time circuits, preparing to go back with his whole new family… And put his hand on Gene's fingers.

_It's the same hand I have used to save you with my capsule… Is that why you do this?_

_Do what?_

_Hold my hand like you're doing by now. It's at least the second time you do it. _

Gene smiled, and Marty gone red:

_I haven't noticed I do this… Sorry._

_Sorry for what? It's a little disturbing, as you never did this in my timeline, but not unpleasant. Just release me for a few seconds: I need those fingers in order to make this baby jump. _

Gene entered the four-dimensional coordinates, and the Time Device vanished in its green flash…

\- **T**hat's when you've been… Why haven't you simply asked Marty?

\- He wanted me to see it in live.

\- Time jumping instead of telling… It looks so much like your rat… Oh, Gene, you were a so cute little boy… I remember you when you were ten…

Gene took Sally's fingers and kissed her.

He left her and Jennifer, taking the Time Device with Marty to jump to his lab: this was where he came usually when Sally wasn't with him, and Marty took the same opportunities to join him there. Marty was resting on the rudimentary bed, as Gene was working on his new invention.

\- CRAP! STUPID CONNEXION!

_Is there something wrong, bat? I've never seen you making so much noise while creating… _

_Yes, I'm worried about Sally and our son…_

Marty sat up:

_I know what you're feeling… I worry about Jen and Marlene, too…_

_No, it's not that… I feel like something terrible will happen very soon…_

_Something terrible? What?_

_I don't know, but it's directly linked to Elijah… _

_Listen, bat: our children are safe in that maternity… What could happen to Elijah?_

Gene shrugged his shoulders, and the phone in the laboratory rang.

_I'm taking it! Don't give your work up!_

Marty took the phone and answered:

\- Yes, Marty McFly here…

As the caller was speaking, Marty turned blank and opened bug eyes.

Marty waved his head, put the phone back in its place and stood up:

_Something happened in the maternity. _

_What? What?!_

Marty shook his head in disbelief:

_Gene… Our children have been kidnapped…_

* * *

\- **W**hen did this happened ?

\- We don't know. We're still trying to wake your wives up, but it seems they've been drugged…

\- Drugged? Let us see them!

\- This way, Dr. Brown…

Jennifer and Sally were sleeping, a bunch of doctors around them.

\- Jen… What happened to you…

Marty took Jennifer's hand and noticed five track marks on her wrist:

_Hey, Gene, look at it! _

Gene took a look and raised an eyebrow:

_What's this… Sally got the same marks… _

_I recognize them: these are the marks your protective capsule leaves on the skin after use…_

Gene couldn't remember it, of course, but this made no sense for him…

_You're telling me someone stole my capsule and went here to kidnap our babies?_

_I see no other explanation… But it's impossible… Your protective capsule has been confiscated by Miss Grasey two years after our first meeting, she never gave it back, and you haven't created an other capsule like this. _

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

_So, nobody could have it, except Miss Grasey… _

\- Dr. Brown, someone's asking for you on the phone…

\- Who?

\- She doesn't want to give her name.

She… Who could it be…?

\- Yes, Doctor Gene Terence Brown on line.

_\- Hello, bro… Still lost about what happened to your family?_

\- Clive… It was you…

Gene was crushing a plastic bottle with his fingers.

_\- Of course… You really thought you could stop me forever?_

Gene rejected the bottled as it was reduced to a little plastic stick:

\- You will regret that, Clive, I swear you will regret…

_\- The baby will be bad with me! I'm scared!_

\- Do I have to recall you I'm older than you, now?

_\- Not anymore, bro… _

\- What do you want, Clive?

Clive laughed on the waves:

_\- I already have what I want: the opportunity to ruin your life. But I won't do anything to them, bro… If you don't try to find me._

\- I guess you could be really far away from me when you want.

_\- Well guessed: I have the Time Device. _

Gene was raging:

\- Don't speak about it!

_\- Oh yes, our family's secret… I don't care about this, bro, you got it?_

\- You bastard…

_\- Shhh… No bad words…_

\- Shut up! And why are you speaking with this ridiculous old female voice?

* * *

**C**live laughed again:

_\- I don't understand you: your wife has been drugged and your son is in your worst enemy's hands, but you worry about my voice?_

\- Don't mock me, Clive!

_\- Very well… Just call me Miss Grasey, so… _

\- Miss Grasey…?

Clive interrupted the call. Gene couldn't say a thing.

_Clive has our children… He has stolen my protective capsule… _

_Oh, no… Tell me it's not true… _

_It is, I'm afraid… He has obviously pretended to be Miss Grasey, so he could put his hands on my capsule and drug Sally and Jen… _

Gene sat down:

_It's a complete disaster… How could we know when and how he did it…?_

_I think I have an idea…_

Marty took the TDL in Gene's pocket: it was going mad again. Gene smiled:

_Okay, Marty… Let's rescue our children…_

They jumped in the Time Device, and Gene lit up the time circuits.

_Why aren't we just going back a few hours ago to prevent Clive from kidnapping our children?_

_Because it would erase the reason of our time jump. And he could be anyone, as he's got my future DNA Converter in his wrist. We wouldn't be able to recognize him. _

_Okay… So, when are we going?_

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

_Two years after our first meeting. You told Miss Grasey confiscated my capsule then. _

_Yes. Do you think it was Clive, in fact?_

_I'm just trying not to jump into conclusions too quickly. _

_I guess we don't have much time._

Gene shook his head:

_Time travelers or not, we don't have all the chances in the world. _

_So, what's the plan?_

_While Miss Grasey will have taken my capsule, we'll follow her and take it discretely. _

_Sounds right… But you don't know when this happened. _

Gene was too anxious, but Marty was right:

_And you remember the precise date? _

_Not really… But… Oh, I know! It was when you met Sally!_

_Really?_

_Yes! Miss Grasey caught you in the act: you had drugged Clive in order to protect Sally! _

Gene seemed to be raging again:

_What was he doing to her?_

_Trying to seduce her. And to be honest, she didn't seem to appreciate this…_

Gene entered the year in the settings, going obviously mad about what Marty just told:

_Okay, when was it, precisely…?_

Gene jumped out of the Time Device. Marty ran after him:

_Wait for me! _

_No time. This bastard will regret his behavior. _

_Gene, calm down, please… I can feel you're angry… _

_Disconnect your communicator, then, my feelings are not relevant!_

They reached the school's walls. Gene peeked inside:

_So, there you are, little jerk… _

_He's alone… We're too early, I think…_

_Very well. We won't miss anything, then…_

They waited about one hour, Gene still raging…

Then, young Sally appeared from the room 78, and young Clive noticed her:

\- Hey, hello, baby… Looking for a ride with a young gentleman…?

Sally turned her head on Clive, considering him from the feet to the head:

\- I am not a baby. And you are everything in the world, except a gentleman.

\- But you want a ride?

Sally looked at him with all the disrespect a young girl could have in her eyes:

\- Neither.

Young Clive took her hand as she was leaving.

\- Release me, you silly bully!

\- Why are you rejecting me again? I have been a true gentleman with you…

\- If a gentleman behavior consists in grabbing a woman's breast and bums, then yes.

Clive sighed:

\- Still furious about this? It was a long time ago…

\- Two weeks ago, exactly.

Clive took her other hand.

\- What are you doing?!

Sally tried to reject Clive, but he succeded in wrapping her in his arms…

\- Come on, baby, let me do it…

\- Release me! Release me, I said!

\- You hear her or you're deaf, Clive…?

\- Gene! Help me, please…

Young Clive presented Sally, and young Gene gave him a mean look:

\- Coward. You're using her as a shield against me. You're disgusting…

_I don't understand why she married him in an other timeline…_

_To be honest, I don't remember it, bat…_

\- Come if you dare, bro…

Young Gene wrinkled eyelids and ran to them.

\- Hey! What are you doing?

Young Gene felt down on his knees as he was still running, and as he was rolling under Clive's arm, he grabbed it, and the same ticking noise arose.

\- Oh… Not again…

* * *

**Y**oung Clive felt down, and young Gene caught Sally in his arms:

\- Are you alright, Sally?

Sally looked at him, smiling: she was clearly in love.

\- I guess I am alright… Thanks to you…

Young Gene was shivering. It seemed Sally was up to kiss him at this moment, but a voice rang on Gene's and Marty's head:

\- Mr. Brown!

\- Ooops, it's the teacher…

\- This time, you're unmasked! What's this capsule you have in your hand?

Young Gene helped Sally to get back on her feet and showed the palm of his hand:

\- So, this is how you drug your brother…

\- Yes, Miss Grasey… But Clive was sexually harassing Miss Sally Miryl.

\- No excuses! Give me this…

Young Gene obeyed.

Miss Grasey walked away, seeming highly satisfied.

\- My poor Gene… It's really unfair…

\- No matter, Sally… You're safe, that's all I'm feeling concerned about.

\- Your language and behaviors are so… Correct…

_Now, Gene! We have to get your capsule! _

Gene was mesmerized by the scene of his true love to begin. He followed Marty:

_Where do you think she could have hid it?_

_I don't know… Wow, go down!_

They hid behind a bush:

_Miss Grasey… She isn't supposed to leave the school before the class ends… _

Gene and Marty waved their heads:

_It's Clive… _

They followed the false Miss Grasey, and Gene looked at his TDL:

_Clive's stolen Time Device is close: my TDL is completely mad._

_So we have no time… _

Marty ran to Miss Grasey and jumped on her:

\- Don't move!

_I'm coming, rat! _

Gene helped Marty to tame the old woman:

\- We know who you are, Clive! Put this capsule down, right now!

Miss Grasey opened his hand and let the capsule fall:

\- How did you know…?

\- Shut up.

Gene took the capsule and drugged Clive:

_I feel much better, now… _

Marty helped him to get Clive in the Time Device:

_So, what are we doing with him?_

Gene lit up the time circuits:

_He has escaped from 2035, so, we are leading him back to the future…_

* * *

\- **I**t's a crazy story, darling…

\- Crazy, but true…

\- I feel so safe with you… I've always felt safe next to you…

\- Don't worry, I won't let anyone doing wrong to our Elijah or you…

Gene kissed Sally, caressing his son's hair.

Marty was hugging Marlene:

\- Dad has been so anguished, my jewel…

\- Where is Clive, now?

\- Better ask: "_When_ is Clive, now?".

\- We've jumped in 2035 in order to deliver him to the authorities.

\- But he was jailed since twenty years when he escaped, so we jumped again in 2055.

Marty took a look at Elijah:

\- Under the "mesmerize mode", Clive told us when exactly he escaped.

\- And we leaded him to this date, just ten minutes after his jailbreak!

\- So, Clive was 38 years old when he came in our original timeline to kidnap Marlene…

\- And Elijah.

\- He was right when he told you were no longer older than him.

Gene left a kiss on Elijah's forehead:

\- But he's still too slow for me.

\- And too stupid!

\- Yes, he gave us a relevant clue when he told "call me Miss Grasey".

Marty gave Marlene back to Jennifer.

\- Without it, we couldn't be able to get him so fast.

Marty smiled at Gene:

\- Fortune favors you, bat.

\- I guess so, rat…

Elijah was gazing at Marlene. She smiled.

\- Look at those two pals!

\- Yes, Jen, they should get married together one day…

Gene and Marty get shocked, thinking again about what they saw in 2015.

\- I'm joking, darling…

\- Erm… Yes, I know…

\- So, what are you doing, now Clive is jailed again?

\- I guess we'll be safer. I can work on my invention.

Marty smiled:

\- But it's not a reason to avoid time travels!

Gene waved his head:

\- Correct.

As Gene put his son on his mother's bed, Elijah squeaked:

\- Maar… Lene…?


	8. Chapter 8 - New Year's Day Child

**New Year's Day Child**

\- **H**ey, guys! Could you keep an eye on…?

\- CRAP!

Gene appeared from behind one of the two Time Devices, holding a bleeding finger.

\- Oh, I'm sorry, darling…

\- No matter, Sally…

Gene sucked his blood out of his finger and spat it in a washbasin.

\- You want us to keep an eye on Elijah and Marlene?

\- Right, Marty. Could you do this for us? We won't be too long…

\- Take a rest, if you want. We'll take care of them…

\- Rat, My lab isn't actually…

Marty caressed the two little heads:

\- Designed for children, I know.

\- See you later, guys!

The little children saluted their mothers at the same time:

\- I love you, mom!

Sally kissed her son's forehead:

\- I love you too, Elijah…

\- Me too, Marlene.

The mothers left the laboratory. Gene was wrapping his finger in a bandage:

\- Awfully stupid connections…

Marty made the children sit down and looked at Gene:

\- If I can help, just ask…

\- No, rat, thanks… The stolen Time Device's circuits are too miscalibrated. You could be hurt.

\- You too, bat.

\- Bat! Bat! Father is a bat!

Gene gazed at Marty:

\- Great. Now my son will think I'm Batman…

\- No chance for it… Unless I'm Ratman.

Gene came back behind the second Time Device.

\- What's the matter with this TD's circuits?

Gene sighed:

\- In the twenty years it stood in 2045, it has never been fixed up. It's a pure miracle if Clive had been able to jump when he wanted to… And I'm not talking about the multiple possible interactions with future incompatible technologies I don't know yet…

-You think you could repair it?

\- I don't know… I believe it will be easier if I simply manage to destroy it.

Destroying… Just as his father would say it…

\- What about the first TD?

\- It's fine again. I will keep it in case of emergency. I know Clive is stuck in 2055, now we have retrieved the TD he has stolen… But who knows who could mess with our timeline?

**M**arty took a look at the bed where the children were supposed to be…

\- Marlene…? Elijah…?

\- Don't tell me you've lost them!

\- They were here only ten seconds ago…

\- Here! In the first TD! Turn your communicator, rat!

Marty obeyed…

_\- You're sure we're not doing something bad?_

_\- It will be fun, relax! _

_I knew giving them special communicators would be useful…_

_Yes, bat, but… Isn't Elijah starting the circuits?_

Gene opened bug eyes:

\- Elijah Brown! Leave that Time Device now!

_\- It's daddy! Pretend you haven't heard him!_

_\- What are you doing?!_

_\- I don't want to be spanked for my next two decades, do you?_

Marlene shook her head as Gene was climbing the stairs to the TD's doors.

\- Leave it, Elijah!

_\- Count on that, daddy… _

\- Oh no…

Gene could just jump, hardly hitting the ground, before the Time Device disappeared…

Marty helped his friend to get on his feet.

\- It's a complete disaster…

\- Did you have the time to read their destination?

\- Unfortunately, no… But it doesn't matter.

\- It doesn't matter? We don't know when or where our children are, and…

Gene picked up his TDL and waved his head.

\- What?

\- I've made a few recalibrations on my TDL and, thanks to some extra circuits I added on the two Time Devices, I'm now able to localize both of them.

\- Localize? Through space _and_ time?

Gene shook his head:

\- Not exactly the way you're thinking about, but I'm able to know if they are or have been in a particular time segment.

\- So, we just have to jump anywhen at all to know if they have been there?

\- Yes, I know it sounds…

Marty gently tapped his friend's shoulder:

\- Like betting on pure chance.

\- Not even considering the fact the time circuits of the only TD left are too miscalibrated to expect jumping at the precise space-time coordinates we'll have the inclination to.

\- Who cares?

**G**ene looked at Marty, a bit confused: the Marty he knew wasn't that carefree about jumping so wildly in time…

\- Well, I will recalibrate a little, and let's go…

\- Gene, there's one thing I have to ask you.

\- Yes…?

Marty shrugged his shoulders:

\- I don't know how to ask this… But… Reading your mind, I sometimes have the feeling the Marty you knew in your original timeline was… Boring.

\- I called him "Mr. Adult", sometimes.

\- Do you miss him?

Gene raised his eyebrows:

\- What kind of question is this?

\- You were connected by a special link… A different link than…

\- Stop. I know what you're thinking. Does that mean you want _your_ Gene to be back?

\- I know it's impossible, bat.

Gene smiled:

\- I don't miss _my _Marty. Because he's just in front of me… You are _my rat_.

_My rat… That's how the old Gene called my old self when I met him in the nuthouse…_

Gene squeezed Marty:

\- I heard that, my rat…

Marty hugged Gene in return:

\- I know… _My bat_…

\- I guess we have learned to know each other, right? If the link we've weaved together in our respective timelines was different, we've made an other kind of link those twenty-one years.

\- You're right, Gene.

Gene went back to the TD circuits:

\- I have no inclination to fix my original timeline up. This one sounds like mine to me.

\- And I don't want you to be erased from my childhood.

\- Really?

\- You don't need me to lie to you.

Odd… The exact expression Gene used in his original timeline…

\- When I first met you… I mean, in the timeline I'm from… We didn't share anything, and as I knew you were my father's best friend of all time, I hoped we could be close friends too…

\- And we haven't been close?

\- Not immediately. I would say a few hours later.

Marty shrugged his shoulders:

\- So, what's wrong?

\- The Gene you knew was different than… Me, obviously…

\- Just a bit. I guess I simply know you much better than I was supposed to.

\- I feel misplaced…

**I**t's not what he was saying a minute ago…

\- Gene… Is there something you don't want to tell me?

\- I've messed with timelines… What's happening by now is my fault… Everything is my fault…

\- What are you talking about?

\- If I had stayed clear from science as mother told me, Clive won't even exist…

Marty felt Gene was about to cry.

\- My bat… I've never seen you like this… Except the day you've fell in love with your mother.

\- I feel sick…

Marty put his hand on Gene's, trying to comfort him, but his hand went through his fingers:

\- Oh no… Gene, you're disappearing!

Gene looked at his hand and gasped:

\- You're right! What's happening…?

\- You're getting erased, our children have probably done something wrong in the past!

Marty felt a punch in his stomach and fell down to his knees.

\- Oh no… What could we do…

Marty climbed up in the Time Device and helped Gene to follow him:

\- You're vanishing very fast, it's a clue to know when they are!

\- It's right…

\- So, back to the past…

Marty was trying really hard to enter the space-time coordinates.

Gene sighed: his arm was vanishing and reappearing like an X-mas tree broken lamp.

\- What will happen if I disappear before being able to fix things up?

\- It could cause a major space-time collapse, because we're not supposed to… Ouch!

Marty succeded in starting the engine, and Gene put his hand on Marty's:

\- We won't fail… I trust you…

**T**he Time Device appeared next to the old farm where Clive stocked the stolen inventions.

\- Oh no… It's not when and where I wanted to be…

Gene was keeping his eyes close, like he was about to vomit, but he managed to look at his TDL:

\- The children have been there…

\- Of course! We're in 2035!

Gene shook his head:

\- The time circuits are too miscalibrated…

\- We won't fail. You said it.

Marty started the engine again.

\- Let's hope it will work, this time…

Marty felt his friend was more affected than him. He smiled:

\- Don't worry, we'll fix things up.

He entered lit the circuits up:

\- So, the coordinates are…

The Time Device jumped in time before he could set the date more precisely…

**T**he Time Device showed up next to Stockholm, this time… But Marty couldn't recognize it:

\- Oh, crap… We're in Sweden, in 1971…

\- 1971? What's the precise date?

\- 31st April.

\- It's the day I've been conceived!

Marty gazed at Gene:

\- You've been calculated this?

\- Correct. In Hill Valley, of course: my parents were keeping the shop.

\- Do you think we could jump to Hill Valley without jumping in time?

\- It seems every circuit of this TD is miscalibrated. I can't guarantee anything.

Marty shrugged his shoulders:

\- Who cares? It's a flying car, or not?

\- Yes! You're right, we just have to fly!

Gene pushed a button:

\- Now, we look like a simple little plane from 1971. Let's move this baby.

Marty took a look at the board computer: using it as a space-time machine was simple, but he didn't knew how to make this thing fly…

\- Don't worry, I'll do it!

\- You don't have your license, but you know how to fly?

\- Hey, I've _created_ this baby. Of course, I know how to fly it!

True…

\- Okay, so, static mode disengaged… Gravity compensators functional…

He pushed a switch, and an octagonal steering wheel filled with tiny white touch panels rose up from the board computer, made its way to the driver's side, and Gene put his hands on it.

\- Wow, that's cool…

Marty had never seen the Time Device flying: there was no need. Gene caressed a few tiny panels on the sterring wheel, and the TD left the ground. Gene put his TDL as a compass on the board computer:

\- My Time Device Localizer shows us our children's current location, well…

\- I thought it couldn't localize two TDs…

\- Located at the same _four_-dimensional coordinates. And we're not at the same _space_ coordinates.

\- Oh, I see…

Gene followed the TDL's indications. Marty could just look down as they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean:

\- It's amazing, my bat…

\- I know. I love flying this jewel… But I'd like to enhance its esthetic aspect.

\- I can picture out the next Time Device.

\- In fact, I will call it the Continuum Jumper.

Marty looked at Gene:

\- Continuum Jumper?

\- Time Device is not enough appropriate, as it jumps in space. "Continuum Jumper" is more discreet and explicit than that.

\- I see… And what will you do with the TDs?

\- Destroy them into pieces. It will be better.

**M**arty smiled as they were reaching North America's shores.

\- Happy to be home again?

\- Sure I am. But it looks so…

\- Different? Of course. But remember you were already born.

\- True… I wonder where I am…

\- Home, I guess. You were only three years old.

Marty smiled, thinking about this carpet he accidentally burned in his parents' living room.

\- I almost hear what you're thinking, my rat…

\- I know.

\- Hill Valley is only twenty miles ahead, now…

\- We've been flying that fast?

\- My lil' baby's really fast.

They landed next to a new-built farm. Marty raised his eyebrows:

\- I recognize it! It's the old Peabody's farm!

\- He's less old than you may recall. Fine, we can go…

\- A plane in the middle of a field isn't actually discreet…

Gene smiled, amused:

\- Because you think this TD still looks like a plane?

They left the Time Device, and Marty looked back:

\- A pine!

\- I know old Peabody's keen on pines. The best way to hide the TD is making it looking like a pine.

\- You're a genius…

\- Aw…

\- Are you fine?

Marty turned on Gene: he was fading…

\- Okay, I guess we've got no time…

\- I'm a New Year's Day child… I'm supposed to born in the night between the 31st December 1971 and the First of January 1972, approximately at midnight, as mother has ever said…

\- We'd better go to Hill Valley quickly: Sun will be down really soon!

\- Right, go!

He started to run. So fast that Marty was able to follow him only thanks to the moments he faded.

\- It will be fine, my rat… It will be fine…

\- Let me have a look on your TDL…

\- The other TD location… Upper screen…

\- Oh… We're next to it.

They arrived to Hill Valley's square, and Marty stopped:

\- Your parents! Go down!

Emmett and Edna were on a public bench, caressing _three_ children.

_Turn on your communicator, my rat… _

_Okay… Our kids are with your parents… I wonder what they do…_

\- They're so cute, Emmett… Heaven blesses us…

Emmett waved his head to confirm, sighing:

\- This one looks like he could be "Gene"… This son I sometimes dream I have…

\- Clive don't like baby, daddy...

\- Clive, they're older than you, and you'd better say "I don't like babies".

**C**live made a bubble with his nose.

\- Clive, stop that!

The bubble exploded.

\- Disgusting… I wonder where those two adorable kids come from…

\- Aw!

_Shh, my bat… _

Emmett stood up:

\- I think I've heard something…

_Quick, we've got to find the other TD…_

_Why? _

_I'll explain… Come…_

They left before Emmett could catch us up.

The TDL showed that the first Time Device was close. Gene looked around, trying to ignore that he was still fading sometimes:

_I think it's that lamppost!_

Marty considered the lamppost: right, it didn't looks like a lamppost from 1971…

_Here's the door… Come aboard!_

Marty obeyed and attached his seatbelt.

Gene lit up the time circuits and programmed four-dimensional coordinates:

_Why are we going in 2055?_

_To get two DNA Converters. We can't just show up in front of my parents. _

_True… You think those Converters will be safe?_

_I hope they will… _

_\- __**M**__r. Elijah Frown! I thought we would never see you again!_

\- It's an emergency case… Are the DNA Converters safe for use?

_\- And available for commercial sale since 2052. But it will be free for you!_

\- I need two of them, just for borrowing…

_\- Borrowing? Extract the DNA Converter is…_

\- Extremely difficult and dangerous, I know.

The doors of the Genomic Surgery Department opened up:

_\- You can go in. _

Gene and Marty entered, and the old Professor Vrömblad welcomed us:

\- Pleased to see you again… That's odd… You look older than you're supposed to be…

\- That's why we need the DNA Converters…

Professor Vrömblad shrugged his shoulders:

\- The DNA'C has already proved his abilities to repair DNA damages… I think you've heard about it those ten years…

\- Can we get two of them?

\- Of course! Offered by the G.S.D: thanks to you, it's safe and compatible.

\- Compatible?

**P**rofessor Vrömblad waved his head:

\- After extracting the DNA'C prototype out of your wrist, we've been working on those dangerous interactions that could affect the DNA'C unstable. Now, it's entirely compatible with any kind of technology, from the past… Or the _future_…

He told the word _future_ like he was laughing.

\- Come with me, we'll give you your DNA'Cs…

Marty and Gene submitted themselves to the process…

\- It's really painless…

\- We've worked on it.

\- You make a really good job…

\- You know, Mr. Frown… I look at you as you are now, and I can't help myself thinking about Doctor Brown…

Gene didn't answer: of course he looked like himself at this age… When he was really younger, it wasn't so obvious, but now…

\- We've got to go. Thanks, Professor Vrömblad…

\- Thanks to _you_, Mr. Frown. If you come in Stockholm again, don't hesitate to visit us!

\- I'll think about it.

_My bat, we'd better leave quickly…_

Gene waved his head and followed Marty.

_You seem really attached to Professor Vrömblad, you know…_

Gene lit up the time circuits:

_You're right… I've spent a long time in this Department, and Erland took a really great care of me during the experiments… _

_Erland? _

Gene smiled, programming their return to 1971:

_Professor Erland Vrömblad. _

_You know his first name?_

_We are very close… Like a father and his son. I feel like I'm in my own family beside him._

Gene programmed a transient DNA, inviting Marty to do the same, and started the engine.

Thanks to the changes Gene did in 1986, the Time Device responded precisely like he wished, and they appeared next to downtown Hill Valley.

\- We don't need to have another child… Three are really enough…

_That's why I'm fading… My parents are going to adopt Elijah and Marlene, so they never will conceive me… _

_This doesn't make sense! If you never born, Elijah will disappear!_

Gene gasped: his arm was disappearing again…

_One thing I don't understand: why do you seem affected too?_

Marty shook his head:

_We're interconnected, my bat… I sense what you sense, remember? _

_Oh, that's right… _

**T**hey showed up:

\- Elijah! Marlene!

The two children turned their heads and smiled:

\- Mom!

\- Mother!

They ran to Marty and Gene, jumped in their arms and kissed them. Emmett stood up and approached the reunited family:

\- Are those two kids yours?

\- Yes, we worried so much about them… They're two wise "fugitives", you know…

\- Oh, Clive is a real trouble-maker, himself…

Gene looked at his father: so, that was how he looked like when he was 57…

\- We've got to go, now, Ge… Erm, Sally…

\- Yes, Jennifer.

Edna stood up:

\- Wait! We'll we meet again?

Marty smiled:

\- Guarantee…

\- Come on, Elijah!

They get back to the Time Device:

_It was pure genius, my bat!_

_Don't congratulate me, my rat._

Marty looked at himself in a pocket mirror: he was merely looking like Jennifer, and it was odd to see Gene "converted" as his own wife.

\- I know it's you, father…

Gene looked at Elijah:

\- How do you know it?

Elijah smiled:

\- Mother doesn't know how to drive the Time Device.

\- You're really clever…

Gene turned off his DNA Converter and became himself again. Marlene opened bug eyes:

\- Daddy…?

Marty did the same as Gene, waving his head.

\- Elijah, you have no idea of what you almost made…

\- Tell me, father…

\- You almost erased me from the space-time continuum, and if I haven't been able to stop it, you would have been erased too!

Elijah looked down:

\- I'm sorry, father… It was an accident…

\- You mean you didn't want to start the Time Device?

\- No, I just wanted to show it to Marlene, I swear it!

\- Okay, that's enough for me… Let's go back home…

\- **N**ow, they're gone…

\- We should have known we couldn't keep them.

\- Maybe…

Emmett sat down next to Edna, sighing.

\- Darling…

She kissed him, but he sighed again:

\- What's wrong, sweetheart?

Emmett shrugged his shoulders:

\- I don't know… I'd like to have an other child… Just one… And…

He was remembering the son of his dreams.

He looked at Clive:

\- If he could be like me, I would live a fulfill life...

Edna knew what Emmett meant: Clive wasn't exactly the child they've expected… When she realized how Clive was -a young bully already torturing other little children to get their candies-, she plunged into depression…

She had never been able to bear "bad" behaviors… She whispered:

\- We could still have an other child, Emmett…

Emmett was crying:

\- I don't know…

\- We're not sterile, sweetheart…

That was a fact, yes. But it didn't actually comfort Emmett:

\- And if we have an other child like Clive?

\- Who knows? We could have this "Gene" you want so much…

Emmett shook his head:

\- "Gene" is a dream… Just a dream…

Edna stayed silent for a moment. She could feel her husband desperation.

\- Emmett…

\- Yes…?

She took a grey lock on his temple, curled it between her fingers and tenderly whispered in his ear:

\- What do you think about _making Gene concrete tonight_…?


	9. Chapter 9 - Curiosity Killed the Cat I

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

\- **L**ook, Elijah: dad and his friend are up to try dad's new Time Device…

\- Father called it the "Continuum Jumper", mother…

\- You're right.

_Hey, Elijah…_

_Yes, Marlene?_

The two young people were hiding their "conversation", but the tone was excited.

_You remember when we were ten? _

_You mean when I took us back to 1971? Of course, I remember it… _

_It was odd to see your grandfather when he was…_

Elijah couldn't hide his emotion.

Marlene sensed his sadness:

_Sorry, Elijah… I know you liked him really much…_

_No matter, Marlene._

Elijah considered his father as he was landing a truck.

_Father reminds me of him everytime… They're so similar…_

Marlene smiled: they were a few feet away from each other, Marlene turning his back to Elijah, but she knew he could sense her expressions.

_I bet you're similar to your father at the same age. _

_You want to gamble with me?_

_I would do anything in the world with you…_

Elijah felt better: Marlene and him were such undisciplined trouble-makers… The perspective of preparing an other plan with her was enough to chase every poisoning thought out of his mind.

_I believe father hasn't destroy the two Time Devices yet. One of them last. _

_But you don't know where he hid it…_

_Not now… But I will discover it._

Gene hugged Marty and asked him for some help in opening the large truck's door.

\- Okay, my rat… Just draw like thi…

KLANG!

The truck's door almost fell down on Gene, but Marty pushed him in the nick of time. Together on the asphalt, Marty lying down on Gene, they looked at the door, then at each other, and laughed.

Jennifer and Sally yelled out:

\- You could have been crushed by this door, and you're laughing?

\- It's only nervous, Sally…

Marty went back on his feet and helped his friend to stand up.

\- At least… The door's opened, now…

Marty approached the truck: it reminded him the day Doc showed him the DeLorean…

\- I wanted to hide the form factor. I thought the surprise would be much better…

Marty was filming Gene with his camera glasses. He "mentally" recalled him that fact.

\- Oh, yes! Good evening. I'm Doctor Gene Terence Brown. I'm currently in the central place of Stockholm with my assistant Master Marty McFly to introduce you my "Continuum Jumper".

**S**tockholm… Gene had chosen this town because of the large spaces and the advanced scientific departments located there. He knew his invention would be much more welcomed here.

\- Let me drive it out of the truck…

He came inside. Minutes later, a giant black panther jumped out and lay down on its stomach.

_Wow, that's amazing!_

Gene came outside the panther and absent-mindedly caressed the feline curves:

\- As you can see it, I designed the "Continuum Jumper" as a savage feline, to put more sense in its name and more aesthetics in its form factor.

_Gene, why is this tail moving?_

\- Oh, you can also notice that the "tail" moves. Please, closer, Master McFly…

Marty approached. Gene patted the "head", and the panther started to purr.

\- The "Continuum Jumper is programmed to imitate several genuine feline behaviors and reactions… As it has been stuck for hours in a closed truck, it was angry, so he was moving his tail like a real feline would do it to express anger.

_What's the interest of programming those reactions?_

Gene smiled to Marty: he was asking questions anyone would ask.

\- This simple movement catalyses the "Continuum Jumper" heat and turns it into extra energy reserve. If it gets cold, the same movement, combined with general little shiverings, will make the "Continuum Jumper" able to employ this extra energy to warm the engine up.

_Cool… It regulates its temperature itself…_

Gene pointed the eyes:

\- Those eye-shaped windows are directly connected to a board screen. This screen gives a panoramic vision of the driver's and passengers' surroundings. It's entirely hermetic and isolated from noise and temperature changes, but phonic captors can be turned on from the inside.

_And what about the purr…?_

Gene caressed the panther under its jaw:

\- The purr is just a personal touch of mine. This indicates that the engine's heat is back to normal.

_Can it respond to voice orders?_

\- Ah, that's actually a matter a security. My other inventions could fall in wrong hands and serve any of their evil plans, but I can guarantee _this one_ won't…

By "wrong hands", he was referring to Clive. No matter he was stuck in 2055, Gene kept fearing he could come back and ruin his life… Or his child's existence…

\- Carmine…?

The "Continuum Jumper" raised its head, looking at Gene.

\- Please, move your tail, my beauty…

The tail moved.

\- Okay, that's nice, you can stop it… Oh-hoo, yes… That's a good girl…

The "Continuum Jumper" was rubbing his head against Gene. He cleared his throat:

\- Erm, as you may have guessed it, I called it "Carmine". She responds to my voice.

_Can she speak?_

Gene shook his head:

\- For those who could wonder it, I recall that "Carmine" is a panther, so she doesn't speak at all… Carmine is programmed to recognize several orders, including it's principal function: jumping in space and time.

Marty stopped recording.

**G**ene raised an eyebrow:

\- What's wrong?

\- I thought it would be a family secret…

\- You were okay to unveil the Continuum Jumper, nope?

\- I've been thinking about it…

Gene put his hand on Marty's shoulder:

\- Trust me, my rat, it will avoid me many troubles in the future, if the World knows that time traveling is possible… And I want it to recognize my father's genius, as he invented the Flux Capacitor…

\- "Carmine" embarks the Flux Capacitor?

\- And in its primary form! Without it, time traveling is impossible!

Gene walked to "Carmine" and waved his head:

\- Keep on recording, please.

Marty raised his thumb:

_You can talk, my bat…_

\- Well, a simple demonstration worths all arguments in World…

He caressed Carmine's back:

\- Carmine, my beauty, can I come aboard, please?

Carmine got up, turned his back on the truck and lay down again. Gene caressed her right flank, then it opened up as a bus door.

_Come closer, my rat…_

Marty whistled: inside were two seats and one back seat covered by black _hairy_ mats. The board computer was showing nothing but the engine's temperature and the energy reserves, but multiple touch panels were in the driver's side.

_Why is there no steering wheel? _

\- Like in my Time Device, the steering wheel is hidden inside the board computer…

Gene smiled:

\- I find it more esthetic… Carmine, my beauty, can you please show me our current location?

The two upper touch panels lit themselves up.

\- Carmine knows where and when we are: Sweden, Stockholm. 2014, May, the fifth.

_I caught that, my bat…_

Gene waved his head:

\- Now, I'm asking my assistant to come with me… Master McFly…?

Marty toured the giant feline: he actually felt like Carmine was looking at him.

_Bat, how am I supposed to come aboard?_

\- Carmine, my beauty, can you please let him come inside?

Carmine turned her head to Marty.

\- Yes, my beauty, this man. He's my friend, _Marty_. Let _Marty_ come inside, please…

Carmine's right flank opened up.

\- As you may have guessed it, I have registered Master McFly in Carmine's database. When Master McFly will approach her, Carmine will recognize him. But she won't obey him.

Marty raised an eyebrow:

_Can I know why?_

\- It's very simple: Carmine hasn't recorded Master McFly's voice, so she can't recognize it. Also, in order to prevent Carmine from falling in wrong hands, I've installed an additional security system.

_So, if I speak to her, she'll be able to recognize me? _

**G**ene tapped a touch panel:

\- Now, Master McFly, when the green light will be flashing, just speak.

A green panel lit up, and Marty scratched his neck:

\- Well… Good evening, Carmine… I am Marty…

The light turned off.

Gene smiled:

\- Excellent! Master McFly even gave the identifier I registered for him. His voice is now in Carmine's database, and as I programmed her so, Carmine will obey him.

_She will do anything I want?_

\- Correction: Carmine will obey only a restricted panel of basic orders from Master McFly.

Marty wondered all this time what took Gene so long to invent his Continuum Jumper. And now, seeing what Gene has done was giving him a real clue…

\- Carmine, can you please close yourself?

The flanks closed themselves. It was dark inside…

\- Carmine, can you please light your fire?

A relaxing blue light switched on.

\- Better like this… Good girl…

Gene was caressing the board computer.

\- Now, the best part is to come…

_Are we jumping in time right now?_

Gene smiled:

_This is the goal of this introduction. _

He tapped a panel in front of him, and a large panoramic screen showed us the outside:

\- Carmine, my beauty, can you jump to Sweden, Stockholm, , December, 3.1, please?

Marty could see on the screen that Carmine was getting up.

\- You'd better attach your seatbelt, Master McFly…

Marty obeyed, still filming the screen, and he sensed that Carmine was running.

_Why is she running like this?_

\- Carmine's currently taking a run-up in order to -as her scientific name mentions it- jump in the space-time continuum.

_Cool…_

Suddenly, Carmine stopped, seeming to be looking at the sky.

\- Come on, my beauty…

Marty could guess by peeking on the screen that Carmine was jumping.

\- Good girl…

Then, a green flash arose…

\- **A**re you fine, Master McFly…?

Marty opened his eyes: the screen was showing the Stockholm he knew.

_We're arrived? _

\- Precisely where I wanted to be.

_Holy crap…_

Marty recognized the building in front of them:

_The G.S.D… You don't think we're too much visible?_

_Calm down, my rat, Carmine embarks the same camouflage than the Time Device. _

\- As you can see it, we're still at the same place, but more or less three decades later.

_You think people will trust my record? _

Gene smiled, touching some panels:

_People will try Carmine, so they will trust it. _

He caressed the board computer:

\- Carmine, my beauty, can you please jump to our previous location?

Carmine got up and jumped again…

\- **D**arling! You're back!

Sally walked to Gene and hugged him. Jennifer kissed Marty, and Elijah came with Marlene:

\- Was it nice, father?

\- Just like I wished! Come with me, Elijah…

Gene showed his son how to "drive" Carmine.

When they left the comfort of Carmine, a young guy dressed up like a crazy scientist was smiling:

\- This was truly amazing!

\- You've been watching all the time?

\- Oh, yes, I've been… I know curiosity killed the cat -if I can say so in front of this beauty-, but I think it's also a scientist's valuable partner…

Gene waved his head:

\- I agree.

\- I'm from the Motorizing Researching Institute… I mean, my father obtainen me a job in the M.R.I., and I'm sure the Heads will be highly interested in your astonishing transport device…

\- Its scientific name is "Continuum Jumper". But I call her "Carmine".

The young scientist pointed Carmine's head:

\- Can I…?

\- Just a moment… Carmine, my beauty, do you want this man to touch you? Just touch…

Carmine looked at the guy and waved her head.

\- She has a will?

The scientist was scratching Carmine's left ear, and she was purring.

\- Basically, I've programmed her to trust strangers if I don't directly tell her to avoid them. But dogs are easier to tame than big cats, so yes, she has her own will.

\- She seems to appreciate what I'm doing…

\- Scratching her ear that way provokes brief sparks of static electricity she can turn into energy.

**T**he scientist whistled:

\- Amazing…

\- So, yes, she likes it.

\- I like big cats… I guess she's the biggest I'll ever see…

\- You look sad…

The young scientist shrugged his shoulders:

\- I'm thinking about the Mountain Lion… You're from the U.S.A, right?

\- Yes. This disappearance is a disaster…

Gene smiled, trying to confort the young scientist:

\- But we still get DNA from them. I'm sure we'll be able to reanimate them one day!

The scientist raised an eyebrow:

\- I thought your kind of business was traveling in time and space…

\- It's not a bow I have, but a harp.

\- You mean you're working on DNA, too?

\- I think you know the atomic matcher…?

The young scientist smiled:

\- Of course I know it! I would be glad to meet its inventor!

\- He's in front of you…

Gene was smiling. The scientist raised his eyebrows:

\- Doctor Gene Terence Brown…?

Gene waved his head and shook the young man's hand:

\- In person.

\- I… I'm a great fan! You've been my inspiration to become a scientist!

\- Flattered to hear it.

\- I wanted to work on some stuffs about DNA, but it's far too much unaffordable.

Gene tapped his shoulder:

\- I can associate you in the project I've temporally dropped to create this beauty.

\- You would do that?

\- Sure. If I say it, I do it.

Carmine rubbed her head against the young scientist.

Gene smiled:

\- I think she likes you…

\- I'm honoured, Carmine…

\- I know! I'll make her able to recognize you! Carmine, my beauty, you see this man?

Carmine looked at the young guy.

Gene waved his head:

\- Yes, him… Please, introduce you when the green light will be flashing. Insist on your first name.

\- Okay, no matter!

The young scientist waited for the light to flash and told:

\- Good evening, Carmine… I am _Erland_… _Erland _Vrömblad…

**G**ene was back in his laboratory. Carmine was "sleeping" at his feet, softly purring.

\- You haven't said a word since Vrömblad told his name to Carmine…

Gene shrugged his shoulders.

\- I know it's a shock to meet him as you already knew him like he'll be decades later…

\- I will launch his carreer… And it's entirely thanks to my beauty…

Gene caressed Carmine: her constant purr was so relaxing. As he became stressed since he started to work on the DNA Converter's prototype, he has been searching several ways to calm down his nerves, and the idea of purr therapy looked fine to him.

\- What are you going to do, now?

\- I carry an additional destiny on my shoulders…

He scratched Carmine's ears:

\- I wish I never learned what will happen in 2045…

\- It's like that, bat, you have to go with it.

\- That's easy for you to say!

\- I know… But you know I won't give us up.

Gene looked down on Carmine:

\- I'm older than I seem, Marty…

Calling him "Marty" meant something important was wrong.

\- Speak to me…

\- In approximately two years, my son will marry your daughter…

Marty shrugged his shoulders:

\- Does this matter to you?

\- I don't know… I just… Have a bad feeling…

\- Like when you felt something will happen to them in the maternity?

\- Almost like this.

Marty tried to comfort him:

\- You've destroyed you Time Devices, right?

\- In fact… One of them last.

\- Why?

\- It's the TD Clive has stolen. As you know it, it's completely miscalibrated…

Marty waved his head:

\- And…?

\- And I'm not able to destroy it without being electrified to death!

\- Ouch… That's a problem…

\- I hid it somewhere only _I_ know… I hope I'll find a way to…

Marty had fallen down on his knees:

\- My rat! Are you fine?

\- I… I think something… Is happening…

Gene squeezed Marty:

\- No, my rat… Not you…

But Marty faded in Gene's arms…

\- **Y**ou need my help?

\- Yes! I can't go through this alone.

\- Can you just explain a little?

\- It's simple: something has happened in the past. Something that shouldn't have happened.

\- I don't understand…

Gene placed his TDL on the board computer:

\- I've created an other engine able to jump in space and time.

\- I know it, but…

\- Carmine, my beauty, can you please jump to the coordinates I'm thinking about?

Carmine started to run and jumped before fading in the air…

\- **A**mazing! Carmine is the transport device of the future!

\- No time for congratulations, Professor… Erm, Mr. Vrömblad!

\- Professor?

\- My communicator remains silent…

\- By the way, is this communicator an interface between your mind and Carmine?

Gene sighed:

\- I haven't created this to communicate with her, but I made her able to… No time!

\- I don't understand, Doctor Brown…

\- I'll be brief: my closest friend in the space-time continuum has just disappeared, because someone has traveled somewhen in the past and avoided him to be…

"Born"… That was the word he couldn't say: Marty, never born? Unbelievable…

\- Carmine, my beauty, can you please let us leave?

The flanks opened up, and Gene got out.

\- Where are we, Doctor Brown?

\- The precise place I've hidden the last Time Device, but a few hours ago.

Erland Vrömblad looked around: trees, trees and even more trees…

\- I don't see anything, and I know how your Time Device is supposed to look like…

\- Because I added a holographic camouflage to its circuits…

\- Holographic? This technology isn't…

\- I know. I bought it when it has been launched on the market.

Erland raised his eyebrows:

\- You mean in the future?

\- Correct.

Gene pushed a button on his shoulder, and the tree in front of them faded to become the Time Device.

\- Incredible!

Gene knew he couldn't just hide the Time Device somewhere else to prevent Marty from being erased. He needed some clues to know _when _the TD has been stolen… Again.

\- We're too early…

He pushed the button, and the TD turned into a tree as he came aboard Carmine.

\- Carmine, my beauty, can you please jump to the coordinates I'm thinking about?

Carmine obeyed and jumped so high that the trees seemed like green ants under her paws…

**G**ene left Carmine again and pressed the button, but nothing happened:

\- That means my TD has already been stolen… We're too late.

He kneeled down on the fresh grass.

\- What are you looking for?

\- I'll know it when I'll find it…

He picked up a red hair lock on a fallen leaf and put it on his DNA Converter's interface:

\- Elijah… You've found where I've hid this TD…

\- Who is Elijah?

\- My son… I know he's a scientist, too, even if he tried to hide it from Sally and me…

\- Why would your son steal your Time Device?

Gene put the hair lock on his pocket:

\- Because I've strictly forbid him to approach it. This TD is dangerously miscalibrated… And because he's my son, he merely never obeys, especially when I forbid him something potentially deadly.

\- So, what are we doing, now?

\- Alternately jump in the past to localize my rat… And my son.

Erland raised an eyebrow:

\- Your rat?

\- Mr. Marty McFly. I call him "rat", and he calls me "bat".

\- Odd…

\- Carmine, my beauty, can you please jump to the coordinates I'm thinking about…?

**C**armine landed on the same ground.

\- Okay, my communicator's still silent…

\- Where are we?

\- Better ask: "_When_ are we?"… Look at this panel.

\- "Former old Peabody's farm, 1986, October the first…"

Gene waved his head:

\- Carmine, my beauty, can you please be discreet and walk to Hill Valley?

Carmine started to walk.

\- You don't think Carmine is… A too big "big cat" to remain unseen in downtown Hill Valley?

\- That's why I told her to be discreet. She looks like a little domestic cat for anyone else.

Erland whistled:

\- Amazing…

Carmine reached Hill Valley.

\- Good girl…

Gene was caressing the board computer.

Erland, already a bit confused in this story, was surprised by Gene's behaviors with Carmine.

\- You treat her like a real pet…

\- I treat my inventions with all due love and respect…

\- I can't believe no one here can notice us…

\- Because we just look like a cat.

**G**ene put the red hair lock on the ventilation, and it got sucked inside:

\- Carmine, my beauty, can you please look for the man or the woman who lost it?

She stopped a moment and seemed to be turning her head.

\- Is Carmine able to recognize whose hair is this?

\- I've added my own DNA scanning system to her circuits.

Erland raised his eyebrows:

\- A DNA scanner?

\- I've invented it two years ago. As I told you, it's a harp I have.

Carmine was still, apparently sitting.

\- Hmm… I think they're not in this year…

Gene patted the board computer:

\- It's not because of you, my beauty…

A purr resounded from the phonic captors.

\- Carmine, can you please jump to the coordinates I'm thinking about?

Carmine stood up and jumped again…

\- **M**y beauty… I'm so sorry…

\- What's happening to her?

\- Her heart quickens… She's low on energy…

\- That means we're stuck… When, precisely?

\- 1981. The precise day I met my rat… I mean, Master McFly…

Gene was examining Carmine: her tail was slowly moving, and she was lying down…

\- She's too hot… She needs a rest… And my communicator's still silent…

\- How will we find your son, now?

\- Just a minute, I'm thinking!

He scratched Carmine's left ear to give her some extra energy.

He looked at her:

\- Carmine, can you please localize Marty?

Carmine waved her head, erratically breathing.

\- Can you please transfer his current location to the TDL?

The TDL immediately showed him new four-dimensional coordinates.

Gene scratched her under the jaw:

\- Nice girl… Take a rest, my beauty, we're able to walk…

Carmine's eyes shut down, and she rolled to her flank.

\- She's really tired…

\- Yes… I'm making her much more discreet…

Carmine became a tree.

\- How long do you think we should let her sleeping?

\- Approximately five hours: this interface shows me her energy reserve…

\- And what about Master McFly's current location…?

\- Let me see it… WHAT?!

The TDL was showing a totally unpredictable space coordinate:

_Ireland, Dublin… _


	10. Chapter 10 - Curiosity Killed the Cat II

**Curiosity Killed the Cat (part 2)**

\- **L**ocated in Dublin… Why…?

\- My question is: "How could we go there?"

\- Carmine will take us there…

\- But you said she needs five hours…

\- Yes, I know…

Gene sat down on the grass.

\- So, we'll just wait five hours?

\- Of course, unless you've got some other transport device in your pocket!

\- Sorry…

\- Don't be sorry, Doctor Brown…

Erland patted Gene's shoulder to comfort him:

\- I know you've lost your best friend, you want to know how does this happened… And to make it easier to stand, your son is somewhen in the space-time continuum.

\- You've understood this?

\- I've been cogitating, yes…

Gene sighed:

\- Professor… I mean Mr. Vrömblad…

\- It's the second time you call me "Professor"…

\- Don't question me about the future. We're in the past.

\- Fine, I won't ask anything about my future.

Gene raised an eyebrow:

\- _Your_ future?

\- It's simple to guess you know something relevant about _my future_…

\- You're right.

\- Sorry if I ask disturbing questions…

They stood silent for hours… Then, Gene felt Carmine's head under his neck, and he smiled:

\- Carmine, my beauty! Are you alright?

Carmine waved her head, purring.

\- Can you please let _Erland _and I come aboard? We need a jump…

Carmine lay down on the grass, opening her flanks.

Gene scratched her ear:

\- Good girl…

They sat down on the soft seats, and Carmine's flanks shut down.

\- When are we going, now?

\- Somewhen later. I've got a bad feeling… Carmine, can you please jump when I'm thinking?

Carmine stood up and ran…

\- Why is she running?

\- It's a way to catalyse her energy before jumping. I asked her a very long jump.

\- How long, exactly…?

Carmine jumped, fading in a green flash again…

**C**armine landed in the grass again.

\- Here we are…

\- 1985?

\- The night my father's supposed to introduce his Time Machine to Master McFly. Carmine, can you please be discreet and come with me?

Carmine became a little black cat. Gene stood up and started to walk then.

\- Hey, wait for me!

Erland followed Gene: in spite of the fact he was much younger than him, Erland had to try hard to stay close to him.

\- Can we just slow down?

Gene shook his head:

\- No time.

They walked with Carmine beside Gene to the Lone Pine Mall.

\- Okay, Marty should be there, now…

\- Meôw…

Gene looked at Carmine: she was shaking her head.

\- What do you mean?

\- Gene, my son! You've came!

\- Yes, father! I couldn't miss that!

\- Father…? He never wanted to let me approach the Time Machine…

Erland shrugged his shoulders:

\- What does it matters?

\- Master McFly's supposed to be there, not _me_…

\- That means he's not here, that's all…

\- I've got a really bad feeling…

Gene caressed Carmine as she was rubbing her flank on his legs:

\- My beauty… You meant _Marty_ wasn't here?

Carmine waved her head.

\- Where is _Marty_?

Carmine stood still for a moment, then she waved her tail.

Gene patted her head, anguished:

\- I don't understand why she can't pin him down…

\- I think he's too far away from us.

\- Probably… Carmine, can _Erland _and I come aboard?

Carmine became herself and opened her flanks.

Thanks to the dark night and the color of her fur, she was pretty invisible…

\- Can you please jump to our previous location?

\- Why are we going back in 1981?

Carmine shut down her flanks.

\- I want to see my rat…

Carmine started to run and jumped in a round emerald bolt of lightning…

\- **Q**uick, Mr. Vrömblad! I'm supposed to meet Master McFly in a few hours.

\- But you said he was in Dublin in this year!

\- I was talking about the young me. I want to know what happened, as Master McFly isn't here.

Erland wanted to catch his breath again, but Gene was too fast.

\- You think it's important?

Gene waved his head to confirm:

\- Knowing what I'm supposed to become without my rat is the most relevant thing in the space-time continuum for me… And, as a matter of facts, Master McFly's _and_ father's destinies are linked too.

\- You mean Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown?

\- Yes, and my son's supposed to marry Master McFly's daughter!

Erland shook his head in disbelief:

\- They told you that?

\- Erm… Not actually…

\- You mean you saw it in the future?

\- Yes! Yes! I saw it in the future! But if I never meet Master McFly, it will _never_ happen!

They arrived in Hill Valley, next to the school group.

\- Okay… As you're supposed to be in Stockholm in 1981, no one will recognize you…

He turned his watch dial, and his hair turned from red and grey to light brown, his eyes started to be tainted in green, and his face totally changed of form…

\- How did you do that?

Gene couldn't tell him about the DNA Converter.

\- Let's just say it's an other invention of mine.

\- Amazing!

\- The risks of meeting my father in this space-time coordinates are too high, and he will invent the Flux Capacitor before only in four years… If I look like someone else, it doesn't matter at all…

Erland scratched his neck:

\- The Flux Capacitor?

\- His greatest creation: the only thing that makes time travels possible.

\- You mean you don't own the copyright on this?

\- I've never claimed to be the Time Machine inventor: you've seen it's my father's creation.

They approached the school walls, and Gene looked at his watch:

\- We're supposed to meet in more or less ten minutes… Just peek…

They observed a young black-haired child as he was wandering alone.

\- Marty should be under his control, now…

\- Who's this child?

Gene sighed:

\- Clive Theodore Brown… My _grandbrother_…

\- Never heard about him…

\- Of course! He's supposed to be dead when he was fifteen.

\- _Supposed _to be dead?

Gene was looking for Marty -or his young self. He just answered:

\- It's a long story… Where am I…?

\- What kind of question is this?

\- I thought you've understood the time traveling matters!

\- It's difficult, sometimes… Hey! Who's this kid?

Gene turned his head:

\- Me. When I was eight.

\- Wait a minute, that's impossible… If you were eight in 1981, you shouldn't be forty-nine in 2014…

Gene shook his head: those irrelevant questions made him angry.

\- Hello, baby!

The young Gene raised his hand, and the young Clive shivered:

\- Hi, Clive…

\- Okay, you're not a baby… Let's just say I didn't say anything…

\- As you wish. Have a nice day…

\- Erm, yes… You too…

**E**rland looked at Gene:

\- I don't understand: why did your brother suddenly seemed so afraid of you?

\- Because I was wearing my protective capsule. He hated being drugged this way.

\- You've been drugged your own brother?

\- A million times. He was the school's bully, I had to protect myself from him.

Gene whispered:

\- So, I've never met my rat…

\- You may have met him later, no?

\- No. I was right: Master McFly isn't there at all, and if I haven't been able to communicate with him later than _now_, that means he has _never_ get his communicator, which implies we've _never_ met…

Gene took a look at his TDL:

\- So, we just have to jump to Dublin…

He turned back:

\- Let's go to an open field, Carmine…

\- Wait! There's one thing I don't understand!

Gene sighed:

\- What now?

Erland took his breath:

\- Carmine has been able to localize Master McFly in Dublin in 1981 -today-, but… I've been cogitating, and I can't figure out why she hasn't been able to do the same in 1985…

Gene turned white:

\- You're right… It's abnormal…

Erland whispered:

\- I don't want to alarm you… But "Dublin" and "1981" together don't sound fine to me…

\- What are you talking about?

Erland shrugged his shoulders:

\- I just know something terrible happened in Dublin this year… Or will happen…

\- Something terrible…

Gene looked at his TDL and gasped:

\- February the thirteenth!

Gene started to run, and Erland sighed: very well, they're moving again…

\- What's wrong?

\- We've got about one evening to pin down Marty!

Erland followed Gene in downtown Hill Valley:

\- Why one evening?

They arrived to a sandlot, and Gene became himself again:

\- Carmine, can _Erland_ and I come aboard, please?

Carmine turned from a cat to herself and opened her flanks.

\- Thanks, my beauty… Can you please jump to Dublin?

\- Will you explain a little?!

But Carmine was already jumping…

\- **C**ould you just wait for me…?

\- Okay, I'm telling you why we've got no time for your comfort…

Gene was obviously upset:

\- Does the Stardust fire remind you something?

\- The Stardust fire…? But it was…

Gene waved his head:

\- In 1981, early in the morning of February the fourteenth!

\- And we're the thirteenth… Gosh!

\- You understand, now? I'm practically sure that Marty will count in of the forty-eight dead this dramatic event will cause!

Erland raised an eyebrow:

\- Forty-eight?

\- Yes, why?

\- You're mistaken: the exact number of dead people in this fire was forty-_nine_…

Gene gasped, realizing that Erland knew the Story as it has been rewritten…

He ran again:

\- Carmine, can you please lead us to the Butterly Business Park?

\- Can she pin it down in spite of the fact this park doesn't exist in 1981?

Gene was erratically breathing: he was starting to be tired.

\- I would be glad to explain you how she's working, but we've got a really short deadline!

They ran to Artane, and Carmine stopped next to the Stardust night club.

\- The Butterly Business Park will lie here. In 1981, this location is this club's.

\- Oh, I see… And you think Master McFly will be in this club tonight?

\- I know him: he's only thirteen now, but that won't prevent him from entering a night club.

\- It's not opened by now…

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- Of course. I wanted to be early to find him before he goes in.

He sat down and caressed Carmine.

\- So, we are just waiting for the club to be opened?

\- Correct.

Gene was feeling much better: he will save his rat tonight…

After a few hours, he looked at the TDL:

\- The club is opened, and there's no trace of Marty or Elijah…

\- Meôw!

\- You've smelled something, my beauty?

Suddenly, Gene saw a green flash arising throught a little window.

He peeked in:

\- The Time Device! It's inside!

\- Meôw! Maaaôw!

\- Do you smell _Marty_?

Carmine waved her head.

The TDL showed a sequel of codified proteins.

\- What are those proteins?

Gene caressed Carmine's head:

\- My son's DNA. Carmine is telling me he's inside, too…

**G**ene patted his temple:

\- I knew leaving them those communicators will be useful…

_\- Wow! It's a true craziness, here!_

_My rat! _

_\- I didn't hope landing there, but those people seem to think we're a part of the show!_

Gene sighed, anguished:

_Elijah… You're here…_

_\- Father?_

_\- What is it, Elijah?_

_\- Erm… Nothing, Marlene, I thought I heard my father…_

Marlene was here, too…

_\- I don't see him… And what would he do here?_

_Elijah! I'm outside the night club!_

_\- Father?!_

_\- You hear him again?_

Elijah confirmed:

_\- Yes! He tells me he's outside! That means something terrible will happen in the future, and he's back here to alarm us about it! _

_Yes, my son: do you know where you are? Just think, I'll hear you! _

_No, father, the Time Device makes unpredictable jumps in space and time, we're lost…_

Gene waved his head:

_This TD is dysfunctional, that's why I hid it! _

_So, what is or will be wrong, here?_

_You're in Dublin, Ireland, the 14__th__ of February 1981! _

_Wait, father… That date reminds me something… _

Elijah gasped:

_Gosh! Don't tell me we're in the Stardust night club?!_

_Yes, you are! You're all in great danger! Get out!_

_\- He tells me we're in the Stardust in Dublin, the day a terrible fire killed forty-eight persons!_

Then, multiple shouts resounded in Gene's head: the fire was already burning…

**G**ene broke the window and jumped inside, followed by Carmine and, more hesitating, Erland:

\- Do you know what you're doing?

\- Absolutely not!

Gene looked around: the fire was taking all the place…

_The Time Device!_

His invention was burning down to a simple amount of dissolved steel and circuits.

_It will be destroyed… Better like that…_

\- Father!

\- Elijah!

Gene ran to his son and hugged him.

Surprised by this reaction, Elijah stood still:

\- You're not angry against me?

\- Punishment later: I'm so relieved to see you… Where are Marty and Marlene?

\- This way… I think they're hurt…

Elijah leaded his father to them.

Gene kneeled down and took Marty's hand: he was burned in several part of his body.

\- Marty… Do you hear me?

\- Who… Who are you… How do you know me…

\- It's not relevant, we have to go out… Marty!

He wasn't moving. Elijah shouted:

\- MARLENE!

\- What is it, son…?

Gene turned his head: Marlene was fading in his son's arm…

**_N_**_o… That means Marty is… Dead…_

_Dead? So, he will never marry Jennifer, and Marlene will never born! _

Gene waved his head and took his son's arm…

\- OUCH!

\- Sorry, I think it's broken or burned…

Elijah whispered, massaging his shoulder.

\- Carmine, can you please let _Elijah_, _Erland_ and I come aboard?

\- Carmine? Where is she?

Carmine became herself again.

Her flanks opened up, and Elijah choked.

\- Come in, quick!

Erland and Elijah took their seats.

\- Wait for me, my beauty…

Carmine purred.

Gene took a look at the Time Device:

\- I'd better pick this up with me…

He succeded in taking the rests of the burned down TD and came aboard:

\- Carmine, my beauty, can you please jump to the coordinates I'm thinking about?

Carmine flanks shut down and she sat down, preparing to jump, then vanished in a round bolt of lightning…

**C**armine landed miles away from the night club.

\- Pwef… That was close…

\- You're not out of danger, Elijah!

\- Father… You're crying…?

\- Of course! Marty's dead in my arms, I thought you'd understand how I feel!

Elijah raised his eyebrows:

\- W… What are you talking about?

\- Do fake innocence with me! I know you love Marlene!

Elijah gasped:

\- How do you know it?

Gene caressed the board computer:

\- That's not relevant. Do you remember when Marlene and you have met the young Marty?

\- The Time Device was landing anywhen and anywhere… It difficult to remem…

\- Make an effort to recall that!

\- I… I don't feel fine…

Gene patted his son's shoulder to comfort him…

\- Ouch!

\- Sorry… I'd better take you to the hospital…

He turned to the screen:

\- Carmine, my beauty, can you please jump to the coordinates I'm thinking about?

Carmine ran and jumped to the stars…

\- **H**ow did this happen?

\- An accidental fire… It's fortunate I've been around

\- Your son isn't severly burned, but his left collarbone is dislocated… It's the most important…

\- Can you do something for him?

\- Yes, of course…

The Medical Doctor took Elijah's arm and manipulated it until his shoulder crackles…

\- Aw!

\- It's fine, now. I recommend you to get the cream on this prescription. It will help healing his skin.

\- Well, thanks, Doctor…

They left the hospital and found Carmine turned into a cat, licking her paw on a wall.

Gene scratched her ear:

\- Thank you for this jump, my beauty… Do you feel fine?

Carmine waved her head and rubbed it against his hand, purring.

\- Very well. What about an other jump?

She mewed and jumped down the wall and followed Gene:

\- We'll get the cream for you, Elijah… Try to remember when you've met Marty.

\- I'm thinking about it very hard, father…

\- Think harder.

**T**hey reached a sandlot, and Carmine became a giant panther again. She lay down, and Gene scratched her chest. Purring, Carmine rolled on her back, paws folded up on her stomach.

\- My beauty… Oh, yes, that's a nice girl…

\- Doctor Brown… I think we've got a real problem…

\- What now… ELIJAH!

He was kneeling down, slowly fading…

\- My son… Please, remember when…

\- I… I can't think… I…

\- It's a life or death matter for you, Marty… And Marlene…

\- Marlene… I can't live without her… I give up…

He disappeared. Gene stood silent for minutes:

\- My son… Why…

He took an old photography in his pocket: the official picture of his wedding…

\- Oh… Now, I understand…

-What's happening to this picture?

Gene was disappearing with Marty, Jennifer and the background. The only thing remaining in the new picture was Sally, but other people had replaced them beside her:

\- The story is rewritten… I'll never marry Sally…

\- Why?

\- I see one possible explanation…

He caressed Carmine, speaking more to himself than to Erland:

\- Marty gave me the strength I needed to unveil my feelings to Sally… Without him, I just let Sally marrying someone else… And the facts seem to indicate I will assist my father, instead of secretly working on my own inventions alone in an abandoned store…

\- How could we reverse those changes?

**G**ene sighed:

\- I don't know… Unless…

He picked the remains of the Time Device out of his pocket:

\- Maybe… Carmine…?

\- Meôw?

He showed Carmine the burned circuits:

\- Can you analyze this, my beauty?

Carmine opened her mouth and ate the circuits…

\- Do you really think she can recognize this?

\- Carmine is programmed to be retrocompatible with my previous inventions.

She "masticated" like she was tasting it.

\- Carmine can scan any circuit: her mouth is filled with captors and scanners.

She rejected the circuits:

\- Meôw…

\- She has determined that those circuits are broken, it's bad for her.

Erland shrugged his shoulders:

\- Is that relevant for our mission?

Gene scratched Carmine's ear:

\- If you had better looked, Mr. Vrömblad, you would have noticed she hasn't rejected _the total quantity_ of circuits and steel I gave her.

Gene put the remaining circuits back in his pocket.

\- Which means?

\- My beauty, can you please let _Erland_ and I come aboard?

Carmine got back on her paws and opened her flanks:

\- Meôw…

Gene took a seat:

\- That means she has been able to scan and integrate some of them that was functional and not dangerous for her own circuits…

Gene smiled:

\- She has integrated the space-time recorder!

He was navigating in a virtual panel on the board screen:

Carmine, you're not only a pure beauty, you're a genius!

\- What is the space-time recorder?

\- An other invention of mine I added to the Time Device to record every four-dimensionel coordinates entered in… No time! Carmine, my beauty, can you jump to… These coordinates?

Carmine ran through the sandlot and jumped in the air…

\- **W**hen are we, now?

\- In 1981, the day Marlene and my son accidentally landed…

\- What's the plan?

\- Prevent Marty from meeting them by any possible way.

\- That will fix things up?

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- I hope so… Carmine, my beauty, can you please localize _Marty_ and transfer his position to the TDL?

The TDL showed different coordinates:

\- He's here… I knew it… Carmine, can you please be discreet and run to _Marty_?

Carmine started to run and reached Hill Valley in ten minutes.

Gene looked around, transferring his thoughts to Carmine who did the same:

\- Carmine seems to do what you're doing…

\- As I told you, I'm able to communicate with her thanks tho this thing on my temple. I could do this all the time, but I prefer talking… Marty!

The young Marty was walking with his parents, his schoolbag on the back.

Gene smiled:

\- The day he's supposed to enter the school…

\- So, we're in…

\- September, 1979… Please, come closer to _Marty_, my beauty…

\- Oh, a black cat! It's a living lucky charm!

Marty's father scratched Carmine's ear:

\- You're so cute…

Marty's mother tapped her husband's shoulder:

\- We'd better leave Marty enter the school, George…

\- You're right, Lorraine…

He looked at Carmine:

\- This black cat is a sign: everything will be fine for our son…

\- Of course, George… I don't need any lucky charm to know it…

They left, and Marty turned to Carmine:

\- I thought they will never move… It's true you're beautiful…

Suddenly, Carmine turned her head:

\- Meôw!

Gene looked at the screen:

\- Elijah and Marlene! Think, Gene, think… I got it!

Carmine started to run to the school's building…

Young Marty shouted:

\- Hey, come back! Pets are not allowed in!

He ran after Carmine, and Gene recognized the woman who showed up:

\- Miss Grasey!

\- Mr. Marty McFly… For your first day, you break a rule…

Young Marty shook his head:

\- Trust me, Miss, this cat is not mine, I've just met it outside, and I wanted to prevent him from entering the school's walls…

\- Let's go out of here, Carmine, don't put him in trouble…

\- Apparently, this cat didn't need you to leave… Okay, I trust you… But be careful, Mr. McFly…

Carmine jumped on a distant wall.

\- This Time Device is completely crazy…

\- You're right: it's the second time we try to jump to 1986, and we're in 1979, now…

\- We'd better try to come back home... We can't stay stuck here…

As they left, Carmine ran again and jumped in the air…

**A **black cat showed up inside Gene's laboratory and became a giant panther:

\- There's nobody in…

Gene left Carmine and looked around:

\- Ah, bat, you brought Mr. Vrömblad with you?

Gene squeezed Marty:

\- My rat! I thought I would never see you again…

\- I just left ten minutes to get some feedbags… Okay, I've picked our families with me, but…

Marlene, Marty Junior, Jennifer and Elijah were waiting outside…

Gene cried, hugging his wife in his arms:

\- It's the most wonderful day of my life…

\- How did you know it?

\- Know what, my love…?

\- I wanted to make you this surprise… I'm expecting _a new baby_… 


	11. Chapter 11 - Unwanted Wedding I

**Unwanted Wedding**

\- **N**umber eight attempt…

\- I need a little more compression!

\- No more compression, this prototype isn't calibrated!

Erland insisted:

\- I said I need it!

\- If you want it to explode, then I agree!

Elijah was hardly maintaining the Atomic Matcher on the table: inside pressure was already making it growling and shaking.

\- I can't proceed without a little more…

WOOF!

The Atomic Matcher smoked.

\- ELIJAH!

Gene ran to his son and looked at his hands:

\- You're not injured, thank God…

\- I'm not, father… But you're A.M. is broken.

\- Don't worry about the A.M, Elijah…

\- What are we going to do, now…?

Gene sat down, tired.

Elijah sat next to him.

\- Sleeping. And refreshing our minds…

\- I'm sorry, Doctor Brown… I thought compressing was…

\- This prototype was obsolete. I'd better build an other one.

He smiled, thinking about all the problems this "obsolete prototype" caused in the past when Clive first replaced it with its broken parts, then simply stole it.

He sighed:

\- I need to talk to my rat…

He patted his communicator:

_Marty… Marty, my rat do you hear me?_

_My bat! Glad to hear you again! You haven't turned your communicator on for months!_

_I've been busy… How's the McFly family doing?_

Marty's voice seemed rejoiced but worried:

_Well, well… And the Brown's? _

_Emmett Brown Junior will celebrate his second birthday soon, his mother keeps an eye on him… Elijah and I are working with Professor… I mean, Mr. Erland Vrömblad, on the Atomic Matcher… But it's broken… _

_Sorry to hear it. What do you think about a family meeting? _

Gene thought: yes, it would be just great, but…

_Come on, Gene… We haven't seen each other since Emmett Junior's first birthday! _

_You're right… Well, when? _

_I don't know… Do you have enough time now? _

_Let me call Sally, and I'll tell you if she's okay for a jump! _

_I stay online! _

He patted his communicator again:

_Sally… Sally, my love, do you hear me…?_

_Oh, Gene… Why don't you use phones…?_

_Too much expensive. Marty Senior asked me for a family meeting. _

_In Hill Valley? _

_Yes, I guess… _

Sally's sigh rang in his head:

_I miss Jen… And her adorable children… _

_So, you're okay? _

_I am. When will we go? _

_We'll pick you two with Carmine! _

_Okay, we'll wait for you, sweetheart… _

Gene smiled:

\- We're going to see the McFly family.

Elijah seemed terrified:

\- N… Now…?

\- Yes! Is there something wrong?

\- I… I'm…

Elijah looked at himself in the mirror:

\- Oh, for goodness' sake! I'm looking like a cat being stuck in a washmachine for ten hours!

\- You're clean, at least…

\- Oh please, don't moke me, father!

He tried to tame his red hair:

\- I can't let Marle… I mean, the McFlys seeing me like this!

Gene smiled, paternally patted Elijah's shoulder:

\- We've got all the time in the world, my son…

\- Thanks, father… Where can I make myself… Presentable?

\- Home. I told your mother we'll pick her and your brother.

Gene turned his head on a black cat sleeping on a pillow:

\- Carmine, my beauty…

He was caressing the cat and scratching her ear.

\- Rrrr… Rrrr…

\- Wake up, please, we need a jump…

Carmine stood up and became a giant panther.

\- Good girl… Take this…

He gave Carmine the broken Atomic Matcher, and she chewed it, purring…

Gene was used to give her some "treats" like this. She loved broken things, because she could integrate healthy circuits to her and become more powerful and efficient.

\- Thank you, Carmine…

She had been rejecting the irremediably broken parts. Gene put them in the trash.

\- Come, Elijah…

\- And what am I doing, Dr. Brown?

Gene smiled at Erland:

\- You? You've got a family here, no? Please, lock the lab when you'll leave…

Elijah was sitting on the passenger's seat:

\- Could I drive Carmine one day, father?

\- She's not a car, my son… Carmine, my beauty, can you jump home?

**C**armine was sitting next to the radiator, purring and waving her cat tail.

\- Elijah, are you ready?

\- Not now, mother, just one minute!

\- You told it ten minutes ago!

Elijah muttered:

\- I know, I know…

Gene came from the room with Emmett Junior.

\- Sweetheart, what's the matter with our little Elijah…?

\- He happens to be not so little anymore…

\- What do you mean?

Gene kissed Sally:

\- I can't explain. He won't agree.

He knocked:

\- Elijah… I know what's happening to you… Just try to relax…

\- Father, I told you I didn't want to speak about this.

\- A thousand times, I know. But we won't, don't worry.

Elijah opened the door: he was dressed up in a dark blue suit.

\- My little baby, you are… Wonderful!

Gene shook his head:

\- He's not a baby, Sally… But you're right: he's wonderful.

\- Why, thank you… Do you think Marl… Erm, Marty's family will…

\- Appreciate you like you are? I'm sure.

\- Can I just… Talk with…

\- Marlene…? Sure. You still have your communicator, right?

Elijah had it since the day his father gave him and Marlene two of his communicators, and never took it from his temple… He was missing Marlene, but he was too shy to tell her that…

\- Just say we're coming… The rest will pop.

Gene's hand was holding his son's shoulder.

\- Right, father… Leave me a moment…

\- We'll wait for you with Carmine.

Carmine wasn't a simple invention of Gene anymore. She became a real pet, like a living member of the Brown's family… She spent most of her time turned into a domestic cat, sleeping on a pillow…

_Marlene… Oh, for goodness' sake… _

_Elijah?_

The young woman's voice rang in a mixed form of surprise and joy…

_Oh… Yes, it's me, Marlene… _

Elijah whispered, forgetting she could hear it too.

_What's happening, Elijah…?_

_I… I just wanted to tell you… We're coming… _

"_We"? Who "we"? _

_My family and I… Your father didn't tell you?_

_I'm currently at work, but I'll leave in ten minutes… _

Elijah gasped:

_Oh, God! I didn't want to disturb you…_

_After almost seven months without at least hearing your voice, you can't disturb me. _

Elijah felt his heart quickening: was she telling that…

_Sorry, Elijah, but my employer requires my assistance… See you later… I hope. _

**E**lijah calmed himself down and came aboard Carmine.

\- You spoke to her?

\- She was busy.

\- Okay…

Gene patted his communicator:

_My rat, we're coming! _

Marty's voice rang in his head:

_So glad you could come so soon! Marlene will be so pleased too! _

Gene raised an eyebrow:

_Marlene? You mean she's not… _

_She's at work. But she'll come home soon. _

\- Carmine, my beauty, will you please jump to _Marty_'s house?

Carmine jumped in a green flashing circle… And landed in front of a big mansion.

\- Good girl…

He looked for a broken stuff in his pocket and found an old mobile phone.

\- We're leaving, family!

As Sally and the two sons were ringing the bell, Gene gave Carmine the phone:

\- For you, my beauty…

She ate it, and Gene scratched her ear:

\- Good girl…

She rejected nothing: the phone was perfectly working, but too obsolete and useless for Gene.

\- Sally! Gene! Elijah, you're a young man now… And Emmett Junior… So cute…

Gene came with Carmine turned into a cat:

\- Good evening, Jennifer… Where's Marty?

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders:

\- He told he was picking Marlene up at her work.

\- Oh, I see… Is Marty Junior already here?

\- No… I don't know where he is…

This tone was the same Marty had while Gene was communicating with him.

\- What's with Marty Junior?

Jennifer sighed:

\- He'll be back soon. I informed him you'll be there.

She obviously preferred not to tell anything about it.

\- My bat!

Gene turned his back to Jennifer:

\- My rat!

Marty and Gene squeezed each other:

\- I've been missing you…

\- I like you too, my rat… Elijah, come… Elijah…?

He was still and a bit white. Marty and Gene turned their heads: Marlene was still, too.

\- Why aren't you welcoming our visitors, Marlene?

\- And why aren't you thanking our hosts, Elijah?

They were teasing their children: of course they knew why.

\- Our… Our customers… Yes, father…

\- Y… Yes, father… Our ho… Hosts…

The young people approached themselves, and Elijah oddly smiled:

\- Thank you… Maar… Lene…

**M**arlene smiled in return:

\- You've been calling me Maar-Lene for years when we were babies…

She gently posed her fingers on Elijah's fingers:

\- Elijy… Welcome.

She left him:

\- Welcome, Brown's family…

She looked around:

\- I see my brother is not here… Again.

\- Seriously, Marty, what's the matter with your son?

\- Come inside, I'll explain you.

They came to the living room, and Jennifer served them some drinks.

\- I've seen Jen and you were worrying about him…

Marty scratched his neck:

\- Junior gave school up ten months ago… Then, he started getting up for lunch, getting out without telling us where he goes, or when he could come back… And most of the time, he shows up in the middle of the night…

\- Do you know if he has some friends?

\- He refuses to tell me anything about it. I fear he's with Griff's band.

Gene raised his eyebrows:

\- Griff? Griff Tannen, you mean?

\- Yes. I've warned him about Griff, but I think he ignored me.

\- He doesn't wear his communicator?

\- No. He says it's a way to spy on him.

\- Makes sense to me…

The dinner had been animated, forgetting a bit the previous conversation…

\- Hey! Is this a time to come home?!

Marty Junior was climbing inside his room thanks to a hidden scale.

\- Dad…? Why are you here?

\- I could ask you the same question.

\- Okay, what do you want?

Marty stood up:

\- Nothing. Your mother and I worry about you, you know…

\- Stop it, so. I'm not a baby.

\- We told you Brown's family was coming here.

\- The eggheads?

\- They're not eggheads, and stop using this term!

Marty Junior shrugged his shoulders:

\- They're a bunch of brainies, that's all.

\- Junior, they're still at home, we invited them to sleep…

\- You invite anybody without wondering if I wish it?

\- Yes, because you're never there and you leave you communicator, and _I_ am the master, here.

\- Leave me alone. I don't want to see them.

Marty took his son's arm:

\- Oh, yes, you'll see them!

\- Hey!

He leaded him to the living room, and Jennifer sarcastically smiled:

\- Thank you to honor us by your presence, my son…

Marty Junior growled out:

\- Yes, yes, can I go to bed, now?

\- No, Junior. You're staying here and welcoming _all our visitors_…

\- Okay… Welcome, Mrs. Brown, welcome Doc Brown, welcome the baby Brown. Happy?

Marty shook his head, crossing his arms:

\- You forgot someone.

Marty Junior turned his head to Elijah: he was looking in Marlene's direction.

\- I think he's too busy.

\- Junior…

\- Okay, okay… Elijah Brown?

\- Oh! Oh, forgive me… Yes, Marty Junior?

\- Marty Junior _McFly_, egghead.

Marty took his son's ear:

\- What did I say?!

\- Okay… I apologize…

\- That's nothing at all. Thanks for welcoming us.

\- Can I go, now?

\- No. You're staying here with us.

Marty Junior sighed:

\- Dad, I had a busy day today…

\- I have an idea! Why won't you tell us about your "busy days"?

\- No.

\- Junior…

\- I won't tell anything, but I'll stay if _he_ stops making goo-goo eyes to _my sister_!

Elijah and Marlene turned their heads to Marty Junior at the same time:

\- Goo-goo eyes?

\- Don't you denie it! I see how you're looking at her!

\- But… But I don't…

\- Brother, leave him alone.

\- Oh, I'd be pleased if he'd stay alone… That would mean he wouldn't be with you!

Marlene stood up:

\- Marty Junior!

\- Marlene…

\- What did he do to you? Elijah is nice, funny, a bit clumsy when he speaks, but that's his attraction…

\- Attraction? You find this brainbox _attractive_?

\- What would it matter if yes?

Marty Junior turned red:

\- I don't understand you, girls… This guy is a looser, those guys waste their lives!

\- Maybe I'd like to "waste my life" with him…

\- Girls are stupid. Okay, I've heard about enough…

\- Junior!

But Marty Junior climbed the stairs to his room, ignoring his father.

Elijah didn't say a word before coming to the room prepared for him.

\- Oh… It's so tidy… And this perfume… I know it…

\- I made the room myself…

Marlene was looking at him, smiling.

\- You made it… For me? So, it's your perfume…

**M**arlene waved her head:

\- Well guessed.

\- Marlene… Thank you.

\- It's nothing at all…

\- I'm talking about when your brother bullied me…

\- I was talking about it, too… It's my job to have the last word…

Elijah raised an eyebrow:

\- I'm sorry to ask this, but… What's your job, exactly?

\- I work in a law office. But I'm just a law clerk for the moment.

\- Just like grandpa when he was young.

\- I know, Elijah.

She was smiling:

\- I'd like to be an advocate.

Elijah shivered: Marty Junior was walking in the corridor. Marlene didn't seemed to notice him :

\- But that means I couldn't allow myself to marry a criminal.

\- Sure you couldn't. Why do you…

\- My own brother isn't so clean… I'm sure he's involved in Griff Tannen's businesses…

Elijah was up to ask her something that had been burning his lips for hours…

\- Time to go to bed! Nighty-night!

\- I'm coming, mother!

Marlene smiled:

\- Sleep tight, Elijy…

\- You too… Maar-Lene…

She left a kiss on his cheek, and felt like his heart stopped for a second. She walked to her room.

\- She's so…

\- Rrrr…

\- Carmine?

The cat was rubbing her head on his legs.

\- Come with me, Carmine…

He closed the door after her and sat down on the bed:

\- Carmine… Can you keep a secret?

\- Rrrr?

\- Of course, you can't speak… You know… I think I'm in love… And the girl I love…

He shrugged his shoulders:

\- I think she loves me too… But I'm not sure…

Carmine walked to the chair where Elijah's suit was hanged up. She found a pencil and a piece of paper on the desk, and put them on his knees:

\- Rrrroââow…

\- You mean I could write to her?

Carmine waved her head. Elijah looked at the paper:

\- Not a bad idea… But…

He took the pencil:

\- Oh, I don't know what to write down on this… What if she doesn't love me…?

Carmine shook her head.

\- What… Oh, I see! Let's write it without giving my name!

\- Rrrââoow.

\- Thanks, Carmine. Father is right: you're not a car…

\- **T**ime to get up!

Elijah woke up really painfully: he had spent all the night in thinking about his note. But the paper was still desperately blank…

\- I'm coming…

He put his suit on and left his room.

\- Hi, egghead.

Elijah shivered: Marty Junior was younger than him, but he felt actually scared beside him…

\- Hi, Marty Junior… McFly…

\- You learn your lessons fast enough, brainbox.

Marty Junior came down the stairs.

\- Carmine… Isn't he terrifying…?

\- Meôw…

Of course, she didn't know what terror is…

\- You haven't slept, my son…?

\- He's scared of me, Doc Brown.

\- Junior!

\- No, Master McFly… He's right…

Marlene turned her head on Elijah, surprised.

Elijah looked Marty Junior directly in the eyes:

\- It's true I'm scared of you, _Marty McFly Junior_. Because I can feel when a person is evil, and I can guarantee you are!

Gene stared at Elijah:

\- My son, how dare you…

\- "Evil"? Wow, thanks for the tribute!

Marty Junior stood up:

\- So long, egghead!

\- Junior! Come back here, right now!

But Marty Junior had already left the house.

\- I'm so sorry for this.

\- I told you, father, he's in Griff's band…

Marty sighed:

\- I know you're right, Marlene. But what could I do?

Elijah stood up:

\- I'll do something.

\- You?

\- Me.

He walked to the door and left the house.

\- Oh no, I fear something terrible…

Gene turned on Carmine:

\- My beauty, come here…

Carmine obeyed:

\- Meôw?

Gene caressed her:

\- Can you please discretely follow _Elijah_…? And… Please… If anything wrong happens to him, help him without injuring anyone…

\- Rrraôw!

Carmine ran to the door…

\- **M**orning, McFly… Hey, hey, what's up?

\- Paws down, Griff.

\- Wow, you're angry, Macky?

\- You said! The egghead and my sister are in love.

\- Shame!

\- Yes. I feel sick.

Griff put his hand on Marty Junior's shoulder:

\- Hey, Macky… Tell your pals everything.

\- Yes, Macky, we'll do anything for you!

\- Thanks… But I don't know what we could do…

\- Hep, hep! Who said you'd have to do something?

\- Okay… Remember eggheads' family, guys?

One of the Griff's band waved his head:

\- Yes! They live in Europe, no?

\- That's it. So guess what? They've arrived yesterday!

\- In _your _house?

\- Yes. And this "so-nice-and-funny-Elijy" was ogling _my sister_!

\- Elijy? Elijah Brown? Not him?!

Marty Junior waved his head:

\- Him.

Griff's guys whistled.

\- Yes. But guess what? He's scared of me, and he told I'm evil!

\- Wow, great!

\- Macky, we all like you, and we won't allow this brainbox to enter _your_ family!

Marty Junior shrugged his shoulders:

\- Thanks, pals… But what could we do?

\- I got an idea!

\- You? An idea? I would be flabbergasted to hear that!

\- Ssssh! You heard that?

They stayed silent for a while.

Griff smelled the air:

\- I smell the odor of terror…

\- I smell it too, Griff…

\- Here! Get him!

The Griff's guys caught Elijah before he could run away:

\- Speak of the devil and we have pears!

Elijah raised an eyebrow:

\- Isn't it more exactly: "Speak of the devil and he appears"?

\- Shut up! My right-hand man told me you hade seduced his sister?

\- What? He told you tha t?

\- No! I can't believe it!

\- What are you talking about…?

Griff laughed:

\- Do you hear that, guys? The egghead doesn't even know she loves him!

\- Marlene loves me…?

\- Well done, Griff… Now, he knows it…

\- Is that true…?

**M**arty Junior gave a punch in Elijah's stomach.

\- Aw!

\- No! Get it out of your mind, brainbox! _My sister is not in love with you!_

\- Okay, okay, I get out of my mind that Marlene is not in love with me… AW!

Marty Junior had given a stronger punch:

\- Shut up! You know what I meant!

Marty Junior growled:

\- You're lucky… I won't hurt you anywhere else, 'cause it would leave too much "suggestive" traces. But I kindly warn you: forget my sister…

\- Or…? You were warning me, but you haven't tell what will happen if I don't forget your sister… AW!

Marty grumbled out, massaging his fingers:

\- You know what I meant! Forget her, or you'll regret it!

\- RRRRAOOOOOR!

A giant panther jumped between Marty and Elijah:

\- Carmine…?

Griff raised his eyebrows:

\- What's this?!

\- The Jumper thingy, an invention of his father!

\- Rrrrraow…

\- Release me, or she will be bad with you!

\- Okay, do as he said…

The Griff's guys obeyed, and Elijah ran behind Carmine:

\- Please, Carmine, let me come aboard!

Her flank opened up, and he climbed up:

\- Let's jump to _Marty_'s house!

\- Rrraôw!

Carmine jumped and disappeared in a green bolt of lightning…


	12. Chapter 12 - Unwanted Wedding II

**Unwanted Wedding (part 2)**

\- **W**hy hadn't you tell me the compression was already too high?

\- I'm sorry, father…

Gene was wrapping his son's right hand in a bandage:

\- Yes, you've already told this four times.

\- Is he okay?

\- His hand will survive. But I wonder about brain damages…

Elijah suddenly seemed to wake up:

\- Brain damages?

\- Fine, you're saying something else…

Gene looked at his eyes:

\- You're hiding something from me, son…

\- It's true… But it will be better left unknown.

Gene smiled:

\- Is _it_ about Marlene?

\- No! Yes… I mean Marlene is concerned, but not the way you'd think.

\- Does she know it?

\- Probably not. And I repeat it's better.

He turned his back, trying to pretend he was getting back to work…

But it was hurting him too much…

\- Aw!

… Not his hand, but his stomach: Marty Junior's punches hadn't left him alone yet.

\- Elijah, are you fine?

\- N… No… Can I have a break?

\- Of course… Take some rest…

Elijah lied down on the bed: it was so painful even after two days, that he had been vomiting after any food ingestion… And he felt it was coming again…

"No, Elijah, not now… Your father doesn't have to know…"

Too late…

\- Elijah! You're sick?

\- I'm sorry, father…

Gene forced him to stay on the bed and looked for a bucket and some sponges:

\- It doesn't matter… Now, tell me: what's with you, exactly?

\- No, father…

\- Since we've left the McFlys, you've been absent-minded, sometimes terrified about nothing, most of the time in the worst moods ever, kinda anorexic…

\- Stop it, please… Anorexic?

Gene grumbled out, washing the floor:

\- You thought I haven't notice it? Everytime you eat, you run to the W.C. to vomit!

\- I'm not anorexic, father… I swear I don't force myself to reject food…

\- If you swear it… So, why can't you keep anything in your stomach?

\- I'm just a bit sick…

\- Just a bit sick… So, we're going to see a medical doctor…

\- **Y**our son is not sick, Dr. Brown. Something has hurt his stomach so hard that it had caused it to tolerate a really low quantity of food…

The doctor showed a dark trace:

\- And that hasn't hurt him just a single time.

\- You mean someone hit my son?

\- Someone strong, yes… And look at his arms…

Gene raised an eyebrow:

\- Has he been tied up?

\- I think somebody was holding them while the first person was kicking him.

\- My son… You've been beaten up, and you told me nothing?

\- I can't…

\- I'll let you have an explanation in private.

Gene payed the doctor and squeezed his son gently:

\- Elijah… Who did this to you?

\- I can't tell you…

\- I will trust you, no matter who you'll tell me it was.

Elijah sighed:

\- Right, then… It was Marty McFly _Junior_…

Gene couldn't believe it, that was true… But considering what Marty told…

\- He's with Griff Tannen, right?

\- Right… And he's Griff's right-hand man…

\- It's worse than my rat imagined it… I should warn him…

\- No! He would know who told it…

\- Did he threaten you?

Elijah shrugged his shoulders:

\- He just said I would regret…

\- You had no reason to tell his parents or _your_ parents he was with…

\- No! He ordered me to forget Marlene!

\- Marlene… He's definitely against your wedding…

\- My what?

Gene shook his head:

\- Forget that. Elijah, no one has the right to order you to forget Marlene, if you don't want to.

\- I want to… But I can't…

\- You want because he threatened you, not because you actually want it.

\- What can I do?

\- Do what your heart tells. I see how much this story hurts you… I can't stand this…

Elijah waved his head:

\- I love Marlene. It's all my heart tells.

\- And what's the best thing to do when you love someone?

Gene realized he wasn't the best advisor for this kind of things:

\- You know, when I was younger… I wasn't able to unveil my feelings to your mother…

\- How did you do it?

Gene smiled:

\- My rat knew I was too shy, so he forced me to talk to her.

\- You understand me…

\- Of course, I do. You know Marlene since you're born. Anyone else would have tried to seduce her years ago, but not a Brown… We're all too shy… Even your grandfather…

**E**lijah shrugged his shoulders:

\- I was planning on writing an anonymous note to her…

\- That's perfect! Go on like this, my son!

\- You think it will work if an unknown person asks her to join him late in the evening…

\- It will be fine. Marlene loves dangerous situations, that's why you've been so close friends in your childhood: anything you've been leading her to do was crazy and dangerous.

Elijah smiled to his father:

\- I forgot that.

\- Glad if I helped you… Take all the time you need to write it. I promise I won't say a thing to your mother, Marty or Jennifer…

\- About Marty Junior and Griff's band?

\- Correct.

Elijah squeezed his father:

\- Thank you…

\- Come back home… Ask Carmine to bring you.

\- Okay… You're going back to work?

\- I almost know what's wrong with the new Atomic Matcher. Soon I will be able to build a prototype which could stand the level of compression we need to… Oh, give it up! Think about your note!

Carmine jumped to the Brown's mansion and followed Elijah to his room. He sat down on his bed, caressing her back:

\- The note, the note… I don't even know what to say…

\- Rrrraâôw…

\- You're right, it's not saying, it's writing…

He opened bug eyes.

He looked at Carmine:

\- Am I crazy, or am I able to understand what you say?

\- Meôw.

\- No… I understand… How…?

Then, a sort of memories popped in his mind. But it was _Carmine_'s memories: his father was giving her a fully functionnal mobile phone.

Elijah couldn't trust it: Carmine was transferring her records to his minds…

\- It's about the phone?

\- Rrrraôw.

\- Yes, that's it. But why am I the only one who can…

_Our father built three communicators from the "second generation". The first was designed for you, but something wasn't working, so he gave it to me like a treat. _

Elijah gasped:

\- Now, you're _speaking_?

_It's just the mobile phone's "call" function I'm using to talk. _

\- Okay… So, where are the two others communicators?

_One has been given to you. The other to Marlene. _

\- So, you could talk to her too?

Carmine waved her head:

_I guess I could. Our communicators' circuits belong to the same generation. _

\- Did you talk to me when we were at McFly's home?

_It took time to integrate each function, so I've been using the easiest one when we were in your room and you were wondering about Marlene's feelings for you. _

**E**lijah smiled:

\- I guess the "call" function was the hardest…

_Correct, as you would say. My program told me it was hundred per cent loaded in my primary features just ten minutes ago. _

\- Have you got an idea of what I could write?

_I'm not a writer or a connoisseur of poetry… But I can suggest. _

Elijah took a sheet of paper and a pencil:

\- So, suggest me…

Then, some pictures of Marlene and him appeared in his mind… Including a scene he wished he could forget forever, but seen through Carmine's eyes:

\- This timeline where she vanished because of me…

He felt again everything he had felt this day in the Stardust nightclub…

Carmine put a paw on his hand:

_It never happened for her, but this represents what you feel. _

Elijah waved his head:

\- You're right! I know what to write, now!

Carmine purred and lied down on the floor…

\- So, what's I wish…

He wrote for hours, thinking twice before anytime he had to put his pencil on the paper…

\- Carmine…

The black cat stretched her legs:

_Yes…? _

Elijah felt he was disturbing:

\- It's finished…

Carmine waved her tail, growling:

_And…? _

\- I'd like you to give it to her and come back here.

Carmine glanced at Elijah:

_Do I look like a carrier pigeon? _

\- Please, Carmine… Do this for me…

Carmine growled again:

_And I will get the second broken Atomic Matcher? _

\- I think father will give it to you if you come to his lab.

She stood up:

_That's enough for me. Give me your paper… _

\- Thank you…

She opened her mouth, and Elijah added:

\- But don't let her see you…

_Why?_

\- She would guess this note comes from me.

_I get the idea. _

Carmine took the paper in her mouth.

She jumped to the window:

_I almost forgot: you can speak with me by thinking, if you want… _

\- Thinking?

_Yes. Think you want to speak to me, it's like I'm carrying a communicator, too! _

She jumped in the air and disappeared before she hits the ground…

_**B**__at! Bat! Hey, Gene, do you hear me?! _

Gene grumbled out on the bed:

_Yes, I hear you… What's the matter… ?_

_Sorry to disturb you so late, but my child has disappeared! _

_You mean Marty Junior? _

_Him? No, I'm used to it! I'm talking about Marlene! _

Gene scratched his head:

_Do you see something that could let you know where she is…?_

_No… His room is too tidy… Hey! What's this…? A note…? _

_I bet it's anonymous. _

_Yes! How do you… _

_Look at the date. _

Marty hesitated a moment and seemed to realize:

_It's the night when Elijah will ask her to marry him! _

_Correct. Don't worry, they're together, under our younger selves watch, and you know nothing will happen to them… _

_True… Thanks, my bat… And sorry… _

_Don't be sorry: I know things are going to be alright, now… _

\- **I**f you knew how long I've been waiting for this moment…

Elijah smiled, holding Marlene in his arms:

\- I love you…

They kissed:

\- I love you too, Elijy…

\- Hey, I've got an idea! What about a little time jump?

Marlene raised an eyebrow:

\- When?

\- I'm sure you'll like it! It will be a surprise!

_I know when you want to jump: 1931. _

_Correct, Carmine. Do you feel ready for this? _

_Of course, come aboard! _

Carmine jumped in the square and recovered her initial form.

\- Hey! It's the Continuum Jumper?

\- Call her "Carmine". She's not just a space-time machine…

_I can talk to her, if you want… _

_Of course! Let me explain a little, okay? _

_Fine. _

Elijah managed to detail how Carmine and him get able to communicate, and assured Marlene she can talk with her too.

\- So, I just have to think…

_Correct, as Elijah would say. _

\- Crazy! I heard her!

\- Let's go…

**T**hey came aboard, but as Elijah asked Carmine to close her flanks, she didn't answer:

\- Carmine…? Carmine! Are you alright?

_Sorry, Elijah. I think one of my driving circuits has been disconnected. _

_Is everything okay, now? _

_Yes… But this kind of malfunction is disturbing… _

_I'm sure you'll be fine. Let's jump! _

Carmine closed her flanks, ran away before jumping, and landed next to the square:

\- It's wonderful!

Carmine opened her flanks on the crepuscular Hill Valley.

_Carmine, I didn't ask you to do this… _

_I guess the same malfunctioning driving circuit is disconnected again. _

She closed her flanks again.

Elijah shrugged his shoulders:

\- I think it's just a minor malfunction of the opening command. Open up, please.

Carmine obeyed.

\- See? It was nothing at all… Just be discreet…

_Okay, young lovers! _

\- Come with me, Marlene, I want to show you something…

They walked to the law office:

\- That's amazing…

\- My great-grandfather was a Judge. And he wanted my grandfather to be in Law, too…

\- So, Emmett Brown Senior has been a law clerk?

\- When he was really young… And guess what? I look like him, so…

\- Emmett!

Elijah turned his head:

_Wow, who's this? _

_I can extrapolate my DNA records and tell this is your great-grandfather: Judge Brown. _

\- What are you doing here? Where are the files I gave you in the courthouse?

\- The f… Files…?

_He thinks you're your grandfather Emmett Lathrop Brown who's supposed to work for him. _

Elijah waved his head:

\- Yes, the files! I just gave them in the law office!

\- Don't be so absent-minded!

Judge Brown looked at Marlene:

\- And put distractions away from work!

\- O… Yes, father…

Judge Brown went back to the courthouse. Marlene smiled:

\- Can we visit this law office?

\- I think anybody could… No?

\- Too much work, I'm late… AW!

\- AW!

A young red-haired guy had just left the law office and ran into Elijah.

They hit the ground together and looked at each other:

\- That's odd…

The other young man raised an eyebrow:

\- Who are you?

\- Hem, I'm Elijah… Elijah… Vrömblad.

**H**e helped the other young man to stand up.

\- Emmett Lathrop Brown. I knew anyone has a double, I didn't think mine would be a Swedish man.

\- And mine an American…

\- I'm busy, right now… I hope we'll meet again, Mr. Vrömblad!

\- So, this was your grandfather?

\- Yes… It's crazy how much we look like in the family…

He noticed a young woman riding a bicycle:

\- Hey… She reminds me of someone…

The woman stopped in front of a building, drawing a notebook from her pocket.

\- Be discreet… I think she's kind of a journalist…

\- You're right: I'm a journalist. Edna Strickland…

\- Glad… Elijah… Vrömblad.

Elijah tried to hide his surprise: she was his grandmother…

\- Nice to meet you. I'm working on this disgusting speakeasy…

\- That? A speakeasy?

\- Everyone in town knows this is a speakeasy! But who cares?

\- I agree with you. We've… Got to go…

He took Marlene's arm and walked away:

\- It's my grandmother… Father told me she was crazy and dangerous…

The streets were desert. Even Edna was leaving.

\- We'd better go back to…

Suddenly, they were rooted on the spot.

\- Okay, now, you are just waiting in the square.

Something forced them to obey.

\- You, Elijah, when Edna Strickland will be back, just wait until she'll leave the place and her tools.

_Elijah, do you hear me? _

Carmine was trying to communicate, but Elijah was focused on this voice… He knew this voice… But something was preventing him from…

\- Then, just pick those tools after Edna and wait for the police to arrive…

\- **I** swear it, Marlene! They're mistaken!

\- They found you with the fuel tank and the matches, and the only fingerprints on them were yours…

\- Why would I do anything illegal and uselessly dangerous?

\- I don't know…

\- Think twice, Marlene! We're in… _Not in our original year_…

\- And…?

Elijah sighed:

\- You don't know how Carmine can get you back in 2016. And she won't obey you.

\- I'm sorry, Elijah, but…

She took the ring off her finger.

\- No, Marlene… Please…

\- I told you I couldn't marry a criminal.

She gave him the ring and turned her back:

\- Good luck, Elijah… I will try to make my way here…

\- Do you realize you can't marry anyone here?

\- I know it. It's you I wanted to marry, Elijah… Goodbye.

**S**he walked away. Elijah looked at the ring for a minute and, in rage, threw it away.

\- How did this happen…? And why…?

Someone appeared from the square and picked the ring:

\- Hey! You! It's mine, could you…

The young man stood up, smiling, and Elijah gasped:

\- Marty McFly Junior!

Marty Junior approached:

\- Hello, Elijah Vrömblad…

\- It was a trap! I don't know how you did this, but I _know_ I haven't burned that speakeasy!

\- You're right… But no one would trust you, even your grandma…

\- What do you mean… Oh!

Marty Junior was showing him a newspaper.

A picture of Elijah being arrested was in the first page.

\- And this face…

\- It's Danny Parker, my own mother grandpa. Be sure no McFly will be friendly with any Brown in the future after this!

\- You're crazy, Marty Junior! You're stuck here just as I am!

\- For the simple pleasure to see you'll never marry my sister, I don't care!

Elijah growled:

\- Your own sister is stucked here. And guess what? She said it's me she wanted to marry!

\- You're lying. She'll find someone else… Am I right, Griffy?

\- Griff Tannen? What's this delinquent doing here?

\- I'm here to marry my Macky's sister, of course!

Elijah felt his heart stopping:

\- What?!

\- I've helped Macky, because he promised me I will get her.

\- She will never marry you! She doesn't want to marry a criminal!

Griff took a stick from his belt, smiling.

\- My father's weapon! I understand, now…

\- **C**armine…? What's up, my beauty?

She jumped from the bed to the desk and found a picture:

\- Elijah? What's with him?

Carmine found a box and put the photo in it.

\- Elijah is stuck? Where?

Carmine looked around.

She ran to an old calendar and put her paws on it.

\- "Better ask _when_"… Okay… So, when?

She scratched the calendar and put four numbers together…

\- 1… 9… 3… 1… What?!

Carmine waved his head.

Carmine put some letters together:

\- M… A… R… T… Y? Who's this?

There was no picture of Marty or the McFly family…

\- No time for riddles, Carmine!

Carmine recovered her original form, and let Gene come aboard…

**G**ene was following Carmine in downtown Hill Valley. She stopped next to the Soup Kitchen:

\- Meôw!

Gene approached the police station, anguished about what he was going to find there…

\- Elijah…?

Elijah popped behind the bars:

\- Father?!

Gene raised his eyebrows.

\- Why are you here?

\- I could ask you the same question, my son!

\- I wanted to make a wedding present to Marlene, and visit the law office when grandfather worked.

\- You know futile time jumps are dangerous…

\- Listen to me, please! Marty Junior and Griff trapped me!

Gene didn't seem to understand:

\- Marty Junior…?

\- You don't remember him?

\- Carmine tried to tell me something about a Marty… But I don't know him.

\- He's a bad guy from 2016 who forced me to do something that make policemen think I was the speakeasy arsonist!

Gene shook his head:

\- They're wrong! Your grandmother did it, we all know it!

\- My grandmother…?

\- She had second thoughts when she was up to die… She told it, you don't remember it?

\- Father, we're not from the same timeline, you get it?

\- Obviously… By the way, who's Marlene?

Elijah stayed silent for a moment:

\- Marlene is… I mean she _was_… My fiancee…

\- My poor son… I didn't know you had a girlfriend…

\- In my timeline, we were born in the same time, in the same hospital. Her father and you were the closest friends in the entire Space-Time Continuum…

Carmine talked to Elijah:

_No time for messing with timelines. Tell him that Marty Junior has mesmerized Marlene and you with his special weapon, and told you to take the fuel tank and the matches your grandmother left behind her after she burned the speakeasy down… _

Elijah repeated Carmine's explanation.

Gene waved her head:

\- I see… Okay, we need a plan…

\- And quickly! I think Griff Tannen is up to force Marlene to marry him!

\- Carmine has recorded everything, right?

\- Right… I know! Carmine, can you…

The guardian knocked:

\- Who are you talking with, young delinquent?!

\- Nobody, officer!

He looked at Carmine:

_Carmine, can you create a tape with your records of what happened? _

Carmine waved her head and rejected a tape in Gene's hands.

\- **E**mmett, please…

\- I'm far too busy, right now…

\- A friend of my son is in jail, now… And he's not guilty…

\- Oh, that's unfortunate…

He was not up to listen to him.

\- I know you're busy because of this speakeasy arsonist…

Emmett turned to Gene, suddenly interested:

\- You know something about it?

\- Yes… Here is a record that proves he's innocent.

Emmett took the tape, a bit surprised:

\- How could you film anyone in town?

\- Everything you will see on this will look much weirder than my explanations.

Emmett waved his head:

\- What's the link between your son's friend and the arsonist?

\- The _suspected _arsonist _is_ my son's friend.

\- Oh, I see…

\- Just think about it: an innocent young man will spend several years of his life behind the bars… Unless someone proves his incarceration was a terrible mistake…

Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

\- … And the person who proved it…

\- Hmmm… Yes, I could be influent… I mean, this person could be influent!

Emmett smiled:

\- Okay, I'll submit this tape. But how could I explain…

Gene patted his shoulder:

\- Don't worry… I know your eloquence… You'll make those overblown bags of gas forget asking you about how this tape could even exist…

\- That's odd… You speak like you've known me for years…

He raised his head, but Gene was already gone.

\- Let's just try… How wrong could it be…?

He went to the courthouse.

\- Way to go, father…

Hid behind a wall, he patted his communicator:

_Elijah!_

_Father? Where are you? _

_In the square. I gave your grandfather the tape Carmine made… _

Elijah sighed:

_I hope this evidence won't be rejected… _

_Considering what you told me about the use of my mezmerising weapon, that's the risk. _

Gene turned his head to the police station:

_I love you, my son… I'll do anything possible to rescue you. _

_Thanks, father… But Marlene needs to be rescued more than me. _

Gene waved his head:

_You told me this Marty Junior and a guy called Griff are here? _

_Yes. Griff wants to marry Marlene, and I'm practically sure he will use your weapon to do it. _

_Why won't Marlene do it without that? _

_Because she's a law clerk! She couldn't marry a criminal! _

\- **A**re you sure they are here?

Carmine waved her head.

\- Okay.

Gene took his weapon and knocked.

\- Who's there?

\- Gene Brown.

Someone yelled out:

\- Holy shit! It's Elijah's father!

\- I know what you're planning! Release the woman you're holding as hostage!

\- Hostage? Nobody here is kept…

\- Don't give me that! I know you've got one of my weapons!

The door opened up:

\- There's just one woman, here, and she's my fiancée…

\- Marlene…?

\- Yes, it's me… That's odd, you remind me of someone…

\- You don't know him, honey…

\- You _do _know me! I'm Elijah Brown's father!

Marlene seemed to think really hard:

\- Elijah Brown… This name…

\- You don't know him…

\- And _her_…?

Gene showed Carmine.

Marlene opened bug eyes:

\- I know this cat… It's… It's… Carmine!

\- Rrroâow…

\- Yes, I understand you…

\- Mêow!

\- What? Elijah's in jail?

Griff growled out:

\- You don't know this Elijah!

\- Meôôôw!

\- My brother did _what_?!

"How did Carmine get able to communicate with Marlene…?"

She turned on her brother:

\- Marty McFly Junior! How dare you do this to _my_ Elijah! And you…

She slapped Griff's face:

\- Disgusting character! I knew something was abnormal! And this ring… It's the ring Elijah offered me when he asked me to marry him! You were lying when you told me _you offered me _it!

She turned on Gene:

\- Please, get me back to my Elijah, Mr. Brown…

\- With pleasure, Miss…

\- McFly.

\- Of course… Come, Carmine!

Carmine explaining Marlene what happened, they walked to the police station…


	13. Chapter 13 - Macky's Right-Hand Man

**Macky's Right-Hand Man**

\- **I**'m honored… A thousand thanks… To my lovely wife…

Sally smiled to encourage him.

\- To Master McFly, my best friend, too… Erm… I'm not keen on speeches…

He turned back: a red ribbon was symbolically preventing people to cross the way to the tall building right behind it.

\- But thanks to you, my son, I've been able to make all this possible…

He put his hand on Elijah's shoulder.

\- I've been pleased to work with you, father.

\- But you _have to_ be honored too… So…

He took the golden scissors on the red pillow and presented them to his son:

\- Please, cut this ribbon, Doctor Elijah Brown…

Elijah raised his eyebrows:

\- Me? But… You've founded this Department…

\- With you… And thanks to my father, who taught me so much about science…

Elijah cut the ribbon, and a voice arose from the crow:

\- That was nothing at all, my son…

Everyone turned their head, and Gene opened bug eyes:

\- FATHER?!

\- Yes, Gene… It's me…

Gene ran to him and strongly squeezed him:

\- Daddy…

He was crying. Doc noticed it while hugging Gene:

\- Why those tears…?

\- I… I can't believe this… I thought you were…

\- Dead? Oh, I'm sorry for this, I've only been stucked since 2040…

\- But… Why are you there, now?

Doc smiled:

\- You're really hard to pin down. I had no idea you've moved in Stockholm. And I've seen on my T.V. you were about to inaugurate the Genomic Surgery Department… I couldn't miss that.

\- Thank you…

\- Your old dad has at least twenty years to live…

Gene took his father's hand and presented him to the crow:

\- Let me introduce you the Father of Time Traveling… Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown!

People applaused.

\- You couldn't keep it secret, hmmm?

\- I only did what you wanted to do with Master McFly in 1985.

The ceremony ended with the visit of the building, and Gene invited his father to join them.

\- Eh, good morning, little kitty…

\- Her name is Carmine. And she's not just a cat.

\- Oh, I see: it's your Continuum Jumper…

Gene confirmed by shaking his head, then they jumped to Gene's house.

\- **I**'m so pleased to see you again, Doctor Brown…

\- You're Marty's daughter, aren't you?

Marlene waved her head:

\- I am.

\- And you are here, because…

She smiled, taking Elijah's hand:

\- Because I married your grandson Elijah…

Doc couldn't add a word.

\- I know, father, it's been a shock for me too…

\- And what about the second shock you certainly had?

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- What shock?

\- I'm talking about your own grandson or granddaughter…

Marlene laughed discretely, and Gene seemed congealed:

\- WHAT?!

He looked at Elijah, who was as blank as an author's pages during an inspirationless period.

\- You've got good eyes, Doctor Brown…

\- Marlene…? Is that true?

\- Surprise, my dear…

\- How did you know it, father?

Doc crossed his arms:

\- We've had two sons, so I can recognize a pregnant woman.

\- I've had two sons, too, but I missed that!

\- Two? You have a second child?

\- Yes, and he'll probably be there in no time at all…

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- He's terribly busy… He wished he could be there for the ceremony, but he couldn't.

\- And what is he doing?

\- Hi, dad! Hi, mom! Hi, bro! Wow, Marly, you're shining!

\- Thanks, Emmett…

Doc raised his eyebrows:

\- Emmett…?

The young man turned to Doc:

\- Wow, who's this old dude? He looks like dad in really much older!

\- Emmett… It's your grandfather, Emmett Brown Senior…

Emmett Junior shook Doc's hand:

\- Dad told me so much about you! Pleased to meet you!

\- Me… Me too…

\- Dad gave me your first name because we've got the same eyes, see…?

\- Erm, yes… That's true… And all the rest…

Emmett Junior smiled:

\- If you're talking about my suit, it's only a replication of the old one I found in dad's stuff. He said it was what you wore while meeting granny.

\- You've been replicated this yourself?

\- Myself? No, Elijy's the brain of us two, I'm not a scientist.

Doc considered his second grandson: right, he didn't look like a scientist…

\- So… What are you, precisely?

\- A great nostalgic. Do you know the Café 80's?

\- Yes, I've… Heard about it…

\- I own it since I'm twenty!

Doc sat down, a little tired:

\- That's… Interesting… Can you tell me more?

\- Of course! I love my Café so much! I started when I was twelve as the cleanser's keeper, then I've been under the counter…

\- You mean "behind", no?

Emmett Junior shook his head:

\- No! I really meant "under"! I was in charge of the mechanical stuff under the counter. A great responsibility for a fourteen years child like I was! My boss used said so: "If Emmett's not there, screens go anywhere!"

\- And then?

Emmett Junior sighed:

\- I replaced my boss _behind_ the counter since I was eighteen… He was old and terribly ill…

A tear rolled on his cheek:

\- When he died, his notary rang here and told me his testament indicated me to inherit the Café.

\- He was actually greatful for your services…

Emmett Junior waved his head:

\- That was explicit on the paper. But people in the church really wondered what I was doing during the burial ceremony! Ha ha!

\- Doctor Emmett Brown… You told "_we_'ve had two sons"… Is your wife…

\- Still alive? Yes… And she's… Almost there…

The bell rang, and Marlene opened the door:

\- Oh, welcome, father!

\- My Marly! You look radiant!

Marty turned his head and stayed silent for a moment. Doc waved his hand:

\- Hi, Marty…

Marty ran to him and hugged his old friend:

\- DOC! How did you…?

\- As I explained it to Gene, Edna and I haven't died in my lab's explosion… The Time Machine was just shorting on me, so it traveled directly to 2040, and I've been stuck for more or less five years.

\- You couldn't repair it?

Doc shook his head:

\- The Time Machine traveled again ten minutes after landing there.

\- And where's Edna?

\- I don't know… Somewhere or somewhen else… Where are Jennifer and Marty Junior?

\- Jennifer will arrive in ten minutes.

He added nothing about Marty Junior.

\- Wow! I'm frozen! It's me, or the ambient atmosphere is…

\- Not now, brother: two irritating subjects in four minutes don't call for humor.

\- I hope it's not what I fear… I already have one son in jail…

\- You know it?

Doc laughed sarcastically:

\- Of course I know it! When I arrived, he was jailed since five years for having messed with timelines, that was the oddest trial ever seen on Earth, and everybody in Hill Valley was still speaking about it!

He sighed:

\- I thought he was dead… It's somehow comforting me…

Marty shrugged his shoulders, sorry:

\- Marty Junior is in jail with Griff Tannen's band…

\- In spite of all we did against this?

\- Some things can't be changed, Doc…

\- I'm not sure I want to know how this happened…

Sally tried to change the subject:

\- What about watching T.V.?

The television store showed the information channel:

_\- Macky's band on the rails again. The most feared gang of the North America's East Shore was still for months after its head's evasion, organized by his new right-hand man… But now_CLICK!

Marty sighed:

\- Now, you know everything…

\- I'm sorry, Marty…

\- So, Marty Junior isn't just in Tannen's band, he is the leader of it…

\- Yes… And I wonder who this new right-hand man they talk about is.

Emmett Junior shrugged his shoulders:

\- Not Griff: he's been ejected.

\- Ejected? What do you mean?

\- I mean Griff Tannen isn't in the band anymore.

\- How come did you learn that?

Emmett Junior smiled:

\- Griff works for me since Macky's jailbreak.

\- Tell me more, my son. You ever speak about your Café, but you haven't told that Griff was working for you in there…

\- I was waiting for the best opportunity!

People were looking at him. He tried to calm them down:

\- Okay, I'm explaining… Almost four days after they announced that Macky's band had get its head out of prison, Griff came in my Café. He was looking so depressed that I forgot who he was for some minutes in order to talk to him. I was the first to dare to look at him since days, so he told me he's been fired from the gang after Macky's jailbreak.

Gene shook his head:

\- Did he tell anything about this evasion?

\- He just told a mysterious young prisoner from the same prison succeded in breaking out and first pretended to be held by Macky as hostage. That was their plan. He had no idea who Macky was, but they had escaped, and Macky had chosen him as his new right-hand man… Then he ejected Griff.

Marty wasn't pleased to hear the "gang leader nickname" of his son… If only he knew why…

\- Does he know who this prisoner is?

\- No. But… He had described him.

\- Could you describe him too?

Emmett Junior smiled and started to "draw" on the television store.

One could write without a chalk or a pen on the store, thanks to a movement recognition integrated in. Slowly, the prisoner got black hair, strangely familiar face, and…

\- Clive!

Emmett raised an eyebrow:

\- Who?

Gene and Doc approached the store and exchanged a look:

\- It's Clive Brown, your uncle…

\- Woa! It's him? Hello, handsome…

\- Emmett Junior…

\- Okay, no time for humor!

Gene couldn't trust it:

\- My brother is your son's right-hand man…

\- Help me out, Gene…

\- That's simple: we took him in the past so we could get him back in jail in 2055. But remember he was in jail since 2035, and he was supposed to escape in 2055…

Marty waved his head:

\- I got it, yes…

\- So, as your son has been jailed in the same prison, Clive and him met and escaped together.

\- But, Emmett Junior, you said the prisoner was _young_, nope?

\- Yes. Approximately 28, as Griff told me…

Gene shrugged his shoulders:

\- Younger than Marty Junior, who's almost 47, now.

\- Than me, too.

\- Can we talk to Griff?

\- Yes, he's supposed to be behind the counter, waiting for my return.

Emmett Junior leaded them to the Café 80's. Of course Marty and Doc knew where it was, but it was a bit different than they had in mind:

"Wow… That _actually_ looks like the eighties…"

\- Welcome to my lair… Hey, Griff, I'm back!

\- Hey, Emmett, you're fast again!

Griff was picking some glasses in order to wash them. He looked at Gene and Elijah:

\- Hey, you're Emmett's dad and bro! Just as he told me about you!

He turned his head and saw Marty:

\- Wow, Master McFly! I swear I don't know where Mack… Ahem, Marty Junior is…

\- They know, Griff, calm down… They want to talk to you… About the prisoner…

Griff looked suspiscious:

\- Friend of foe?

\- Hard to tell… Go with them under, I'll do the job.

\- Okay, Emmett… There we go…

Gene and Marty followed Griff in the basement.

He sat on an old round table and waved his head:

\- This guy was a kid, but he escaped with Macky the day before we had planned to get Macky out.

\- Do you know who he was?

\- No. All I know is that he was in since 2035. I don't know why.

\- And you've been fired by your leader?

Griff looked outraged:

\- Hey, I only told this guy was a kid _and_ a stranger to the gang. Macky said: "You think you're the boss? Weeks behind the bars, and you discuss my orders?". I said: "No, we just don't know who this kid is, he could mess with our plans!". "_Our_ plans?! There's no _our_, no _us_, you're fired!"

\- Okay, we got it… When was it?

Griff sighed:

\- Five months ago. I remember the fire they get through… Like it started from nothing…

Gene and Marty exchanged a look:

\- I didn't think I would say that one day but, thank you, Griff.

\- My pain. Can I go up, now?

They came to the counter: Emmett and Elijah were chatting together.

\- Okay, boys, daddy is leaving…

\- Wow, wait, dad! When are you going?

\- Five months ago.

\- Hey, daddies… Don't you think you're too old for this?

Elijah looked at his brother:

\- That's not polite.

\- No, he's right… Boys… Come with me.

Griff replaced Emmett Junior behind the counter, and Gene came out with his two sons and Marty:

\- Okay, boys… Your father is far too old for this. So, it's your turn.

Emmett Junior gone white:

\- But, dad, I never traveled in time…

\- I know… But Elijah did. He knows what to do.

\- That's not correct, father: I don't know what we're supposed to do five months ago.

\- I'll explain this. The goal is: catching your uncle before he flees with Marty Junior.

Elijah crossed his arms:

\- I understood that point.

\- Right. Let's go back home to pick Carmine up.

Gene explained his plan to his sons, and Carmine turned into a giant panther to let them enter.

\- Good luck… Stay safe, okay?

Doc sat down, thinking about what was going on:

\- Clive is a young man, Gene is old… My only grandsons are traveling in time…

\- I know it's difficult, daddy… Clive is misplaced in this time, we have to take him back to the past.

\- That's correct… And… Emmett Junior… Elijah…

\- Yes, grandfather?

Doc couldn't look at him at this moment:

\- Please, find your grandmother… Whenever she is…

\- Don't worry granddaddy! If we find her, we'll bring her back to you!

Marlene approached, and Elijah kissed her:

\- I'll manage to be back in no time at all…

Marlene smiled to encourage him:

\- I know you'll do your best… I love you, Elijy…

\- I love you too, Maar-lene… Carmine, please, take us the day when the prison has been set in fire, five months ago…

Her flanks get closed, and she ran to the opened door…

Marty sat down. Suddenly, a green flash enlightened the garden. They came outside:

\- Boys! You're here again!

Gene ran to Carmine, but Marty held him:

\- Stop, Gene! Don't you think something's odd?

\- What? Elijah told they'll be back in no time at all… Isn't that so?

Marty made him wait, but nobody popped out from Carmine:

\- See? They would be next to us since minutes, nope?

\- Yes, that's odd… And as a matter of fact, nothing has changed…

Carmine's right flank opened up, and Gene get "congealed".

\- Gene! What's going on?!

He felt something behind his head:

\- There, there, old Marty… He'll be with us in five minutes.

\- Clive Brown… I knew it.

\- Sorry, I had to borrow your son… I think we'll do great things together…

\- Where are Elijah and Emmett Junior?

Clive laughed:

\- Safe, as long as you don't try to stop Macky and me. Of course, you guess they're not here and now, it would be too simple.

\- And you come here just to tell it, you peast?

\- No, brother… Okay, they're hot! Come here!

Doc was out at this moment. He saw the passenger leaving Carmine:

\- Edna! You're safe and sound!

\- Oh, Emmett…

\- What did Clive do to you?

\- Nothing at all… I set him free, so he had looked for a family meeting.

Gene shook his head:

\- No, mother… Don't tell me you did this _again_…

\- Did what, my son?

\- Emmett, you're so silly… You never get able to know I was the speakeasy arsonist…

\- You? An arsonist?

Doc couldn't believe it, but Gene confirmed:

\- I saw here burning down the speakeasy, trust me!

\- I don't know how you could see it, but you guessed well: I set the prison in fire to help my son as he tried to escape with his old friend.

\- Mother… Where and when are _my sons_?

Edna smiled:

\- I said we wanted a family meeting… So, you will see them. Emmett…

Doc was turning his back on her.

\- Oh, don't tell me you're not pleased to see me again…

\- You're not what I thought you were, from the beginning.

Marty remembered the young red-haired Emmett he had knew, the day he lost his memory…

"Rat… There's just one thing to do…"

"What?"

"Erasing."

Marty managed not to look at Gene.

He didn't want anyone to notice they were "communicating".

"Erasing what?"

"This timeline."

"No, there's an other way, I'm sure!"

"Do as I say… Use your weapon and take my father's Time Machine…"

Marty stood up without moving:

"We still can get your sons and send your brother and your mother in jail in the appropriate year…"

"For which reason? Messing with timelines? No, this is going too difficult…"

"Do you know what you're telling me to do?"

"I know."

Marty tried hard not to cry. He put his hand in his pocket…

\- Hey! What have you here?

\- I'm showing you…

Marty picked his weapon up and pointed it at Clive. In the same time, Gene had pointed his own mother so Marty could go to the DeLorean.

Marty found the keys on the board and looked at Gene:

"Don't worry, rat… You'll survive without me…"

Marty didn't answer: he will remember him, that's all he was thinking at this moment…

\- Marty! What are you…

Too late: the DeLorean was already on the road.

Marty arrived in front of young Emmett's laboratory. That was risky, as Doc hasn't repaired the time circuits before this, but Marty was precisely when and where he… Had to be…

\- Okay, ready to upset the lady…

He managed to hide the Time Machine and knocked at the door. Someone opened it:

\- Yes? Who is it?

Marty used his weapon, and young Emmett fell in his arms:

\- Sorry, Doc, but there's someone you have to avoid…

He hid him in the Time Machine and waited.

\- Now, let this story becoming the History…

\- Hi, Emmett !

Marty hid: his younger self was coming with Edna.

\- Emmett? Hey, Emmett? Where are you?

\- If it is a joke, it's not funny at all, Mister Crockett…

\- I don't understand, he told me he'll be there…

\- … To make me feeling more ridiculous, one more time!

Edna turned her back:

\- How could I be so silly and think he would be a good man for me…

\- Wait, Edna…

"Shut up, young me…"

\- Hum… I mean: you're right, he's a real meanie. Stay away from him, it's better for you.

Edna sighed:

\- I guess it is… But… If you see him again… Tell him it's not fair to let a lady hoping…

\- Okay…

Edna walked away, and the young Marty get in the lab:

\- Emmett, where are you?

Marty looked at young Emmett:

\- I do it for your own good, Doc… Trust me… Your own good…

He was thinking about Gene and his two sons… Especially Emmett Junior: it seemed odd, but Marty was more attached to him than to Elijah…

\- Aw… Where am I…

Marty pointed young Emmett:

\- You haven't seen me or this vehicle you are in. You hate Edna Strickland, and all you wanted to do, is getting her back to your lab as you won't be in, just to mock her. Got it?

\- Got it, Sir…

\- Now, get back to you lab and tell it to your friend.

He let young Emmett do as he said, and when his younger self appeared, he spied their conversation:

\- I guess I've nothing more to do here…

\- Where are you going?

\- Here and there…

\- Will I ever see you again?

Young Marty smiled:

\- Guarantee.

\- So, good luck and goodbye. Thanks for your advices…

\- So, you're getting back to science?

\- To _serious_ science, yes! This stupid story is over, now.

Marty waved his head:

"Glad to hear that, Doc…"

Young Marty went to downtown Hill Valley, leaving young Emmett "alone".

\- That's odd… I think I missed something…

He stood up a moment, probably thinking about this thing…

He snapped his fingers:

\- Great Scott! I remember everything, now!

"Oops… This could complicate my plan…"

\- My flying car! It should be already finished!

"False alarm. Okay, let's go back to 2045!"

He entered the date and speeded the Time Machine up to 88 miles per hour…

Marty stopped the engine and cried:

\- Gene… I'm sorry…

\- Sorry for what, Marty?

\- Doc…?

\- What's wrong…?

Marty shook his head:

\- I can't explain… To you…

\- This is my Time Machine… That's odd… I thought it was broken into pieces…

\- Into pieces?

\- Yes, a train ran into the DeLorean in 1985, you remember?

The train… Jennifer…

\- You seem disoriented, Marty… I told you time travels implies too much pain…

\- Wait a minute, Doc… Who's your wife?

\- Clara, of course! Who else could it be…?

Clara… Things were back to normal…

Doc helped Marty to leave the DeLorean and squeezed him gently in his arms:

\- There, there, Marty… I'm here, everything will be fine… Just tell me what's happening to you.

\- Okay, Doc… In the timeline I'm from, you're married to Edna Strickland, you sell flying cars and you have two sons and two grandsons !

\- What?! How could it be… I hate Edna Strickland…

He told those words like it was an automatism for him.

\- That's not true, Doc… I'm the one who convinced you you hate Miss Strickland.

\- How could you…?

\- Thanks to a mesmerize trick invented by one of your sons, I hypnotized you and told you this, in order to avoid you to marry her!

Doc was up to ask why, Marty answered:

\- Edna was no good for you, and the situation that forced me to come back in your childhood was just too complicated… Gene told me to do it… I told him I was sure there was an other way… But he…

Marty cried again.

\- Who's Gene?

Marty gasped:

\- One of your sons… The best friend I never had… And will never have again…

\- You've been forced to erase your best friend from the space-time continuum… I'm so sorry for this, Marty, I don't know what to say…

\- Our two families were united, for me… It's all over, now…

Doc raised an eyebrow:

\- Our families? United? What are you talking about?

\- One of you grandsons married my daughter, Doc! Do you realize that?!

\- Great Scott… Does that mean so much to you, Marty?

\- More than anything, Doc… _You_ mean much more than anything to me.

Doc opened his mouth, but no sound came out: he never realized this. He eased it:

\- Marty… You mean very much to me, too. You're my only friend… Of all times.

\- You remember me when you were young?

\- Of course. I understood it was you since I found you in my laboratory… You remember, Marty? When you were a child yourself…

Marty waved his head: he remembered that.

\- I'm still there, Marty…

\- But… With your Time Train, you can go anywhen and anywhere you like…

\- Marty, after decades of time traveling, I know the only important thing in life is: staying beside my only friend…

Marty hid himself in Doc's arms.

\- I don't know what to do, Marty…

\- I'd like to do an other time travel with you…

\- If it could ease your pain, Marty…

Marty programmed their destination time and speeded up the Time Machine…

Doc couldn't figure out why they were back in his own childhood.

\- Ah, Doc, it's you… Give me the camera…

\- Me?

\- Your younger self.

\- You want to take photographies of my younger self?

Marty waved his head:

\- Yeah… There… Damn! You've entered…

\- The speakeasy… I'm up to listen to _her_…

\- Her?

\- Tannen's girlfriend… She has such a sweet voice… Let's follow me!

Marty raised an eyebrow:

\- Doc… Did you love her?

Doc didn't answer and entered the speakeasy. The singer was still next to the piano, and the young Emmett was listening, completely under the spell of this voice…

\- Doc…

Doc was smiling:

\- Shhh… Listen…

\- Okay, I'll go with it.

He turned his head to the artist behind the counter:

\- Hey, you! I'd like a portrait from you.

The artist looked at him:

\- A portrait? Of who?

\- The young red-haired guy there…

\- Young Master Brown? Okay, if you like… But don't show it to his father: I don't want to loose one of our most regular clients…

Marty took the drawing once finished:

\- Thank you… Doc, you see that? It's Gene Brown, your son!

\- He looked like me… All you wanted here, was a picture of him?

\- Yes… We can go, now…

\- Just a little time… It's my favourite song…

The singer started:

\- They say I'm crazy, got no sense, but I don't care… They may or not mean offense, but I don't care… You see I'm sort of independent, I am my own superintendant…

Doc smiled:

\- I don't care, what people think of me…

\- That's sure, Doc… This song really fits to you…


End file.
